


Manifest Destiny - Weltenbrand

by LukeWords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeWords/pseuds/LukeWords
Summary: "Manifest Destiny" ist eine Ideologie in den USA im 19. Jahrhundert. Die Westausdehnung, so wurde vertreten, sei die "offensichtliche und feststehende Bestimmung" der Amerikaner.Der "Weltenbrand" beschreibt den (bevorstehenden) Weltuntergang in der germanischen Mythologie.Als Harry Potters Bestimmung war seit jener verhängnisvollen Nacht der Ermordung seiner Eltern und dem Untergang ihres gefürchteten Mörders immer verstanden worden, Voldemort zu vernichten. Er hatte sie vermeintlich schon als Kleinkind erfüllt und nur wenigen war bewusst, wie real die Angst vor der Rückkehr des "Dunklen Lords" spätestens 11 Jahre nach seinem Verschwinden zu werden begann.Sicherlich würde man vom „Jungen, der lebt“ erwarten, seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Welche weiteren Bestimmungen mag es geben, gibt es sie überhaupt? Wenn der „Dunkle Lord“ tatsächlich zurückkehrt, wird es unvermeidlich auf einen Kampf um die Zukunft der Welt hinaus laufen, prognostizieren viele.[Reboot, auch auf FanFiktion.de]





	1. Prolog

Er drehte sich zu Seite – hatte er da etwas gehört? - wollte nach seinem Begleiter rufen, doch dann erwischte ihn etwas, riss ihn weit nach hinten, ehe er unsanft gestoppt wurde. Hinter ihm war ein kalter Stein zu spüren, mit einem schnellen Blick nach links und rechts stellte er fest, dass es sich um Grabstein handeln musste. Sie waren offenbar auf einem Friedhof gelandet.  
Nein, dachte er, nein, das war nicht das, was passieren sollte, ganz sicher nicht. Er hätte ja vieles erwartet nach den ersten Aufgaben. Vieles, dass er für zu unrealistisch und zu gefährlich gehalten hatte. Das hier aber war jetzt auch für einen verrückten Zauberer zu viel des Guten und es war real, verdammt noch mal sehr real.

Fieberhaft überlegte er, was passiert war. Sie hatten den Pokal gemeinsam berührt. Sie wollten ihn beide nicht für sich, waren beide der Meinung gewesen, der andere hätte ihn verdient. Es war unvermeidlich, den Pokal zu berühren, so waren die Regeln der letzten Aufgabe dieses Trimagischen Turniers. Die Lösung hatte auf der Hand gelegen: Sie würden den Gewinn teilen und dann endlich diesen scheußlichen Irrgarten verlassen, indem sie den Pokal zusammen berührten.

Wieder vernahm er einige Laute neben sich, versuchte aufzustehen und nachzusehen, doch er klebte förmlich am Grabstein fest. Also doch, ein Fesselzauber.  
Aus den Lauten wurde nun eine Stimme, unheimlich, scheinbar weit entfernt: „Nun mach schon, oder hast du etwa Angst, Schwächling?“  
Eine zitterige Stimme antwortete darauf: „N-N-Nein Meister!“ und sprach dann laut und deutlich: „Ex-Expeliamus!“  
Er spürte, wie sein Zauberstab in Richtung der Stimmen flog, ein Zweiter gleich hinterher. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Angst und Kälte in ihm herauf, wie er sie niemals zuvor gespürt hatte und deren Ursprung er nicht kannte, steigerten sich quasi sekündlich.  
Wieder die unheimliche, tief, aber merkwürdig hallende Stimme: „Es ist Zeit! Ich will nicht ewig warten, wenn der Sieg so nah ist. Denk daran, welche Ehre dir zu teil werden wird und was ich dir versprochen habe.“  
„J-Ja, Herr!“, vernahm er, dann sah er einen Schatten an sich vorbei stolpern. In die Richtung aus der der zweite Zauberstab eben gekommen war. Das konnte ja nur eines bedeuten und das durfte nicht sein. Der Unbekannte durfte nicht dahin, auch wenn er nicht verstand, worum es hier ging, was dieses surreale Szenario zu bedeuten hatte. Es ging nicht um das Turnier, das war klar. Dumbledores Humor war als schräg bekannt, aber nicht als düster. Alles hier wirkte wie in einer Horrorgeschichte. Eine Horrorgeschichte, in der sie eine Rolle spielen sollten – sicherlich aber keine gute. Das durfte nicht passieren, doch schien unaufhaltsam.

Nur aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er beobachten, wie sein Begleiter von dem Schatten weggezerrt wurde und wollte ihm helfen, konnte es aber nicht. Je mehr er sich loszureißen versuchte, desto stärker schien ihn eine unsichtbare Kraft an das steinerne Hindernis zu ketten.

Er versuchte den Kopf zu drehen so weit es ging, um zu sehen, was passierte. Das gelang auch und gab das Geheimnis des Schattens preis: Ein kleiner, dicklicher Zauberer mit ungepflegten Haaren und viel zu großen Schneidezähnen, dessen Knie vor Angst zu zittern schienen und der sich ziemlich anstrengen musste, wieder zurück zu dem Punkt zu kommen, von dem er eben gekommen war,  
Die darauffolgenden Augenblicke würde er niemals in seinem Leben vergessen – niemals! Der kleine Zauberer, er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte, warf etwas in einen Kessel, war dabei aber merkwürdig vorsichtig, so als würde es sich nicht um eine Zutat handeln, sondern um etwas sehr wertvolles.  
Die unsichtbare Stimme war noch immer klar zu hören, hallte nun aber blechern, so als käme sie aus dem Inneren des Kessels: „Hast du Angst, Wurmschwanz? - Nun mach schon, hilf deinem Herren zu seiner alten Größe!“

Wurmschwanz – welch zutreffender Name für jemanden, dessen ganzes Erscheinungsbild gut zu einer Ratte passte – trat auf seinen Freund zu, der scheinbar reglos auf dem Boden neben dem mächtigen Kessel lag, und tat etwas, das er nicht erkennen konnte.  
Ja, sie waren Freunde geworden, über die Zeit des Turniers, wenigstens war das sein Eindruck. Eine merkwürdige Freundschaft sicherlich, wenn man bedachte, dass sie ihre eigene Schule in zwei Lager gespalten hatten, das sie Konkurrenten geworden waren, die es niemals hätte geben sollen. Und doch passten sie zueinander, hatten eine besondere Verbindung zueinander gefunden, die sogar darin gipfelte, dass sie die gleiche Tanzpartnerin für den Weihnachtsball in Erwägung gezogen hatten. Beide waren nicht aus eigenem Entschluss zu ihrer Rolle gekommen, sondern waren gedrängt worden – einmal von ihrem Umfeld und einmal von etwas, das er bis vor wenigen Minuten als merkwürdigen Scherz des Schicksals abgetan hatte, das jetzt aber zu real und zu geplant wirkte, um noch Zufall zu sein und das viel zu gruselig war, um sich mit Humor oder auch einem schlechten Scherz erklären zu lassen.  
Wie zur Bestätigung hörte er ein lautes Stöhnen seines Freundes. Was immer der rattenartige Wurmschwanz mit seinem Begleiter tat, es schien schmerzhaft zu sein. Wieder einmal versuchte er, sich loszureißen, wieder einmal vergeblich.

Unterdessen trat der ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Zauberer wieder an den Kessel. Was genau Wurmschwanz tat, konnte er nicht sehen, aber dafür umso mehr hören, denn das anfängliche Wispern hatte sich über das Hallen hinaus mittlerweile zu einem Schreien gesteigert, die Erwiderungen waren zwar noch immer stotternd, hatten aber etwas von Beschwörungen.  
„K- Kn- Knochen des Vaters, unwissentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Sohn erneuern“, irgendetwas knirschte und krachte ganz entsetzlich, er wollte nicht wissen, was es war, gefolgt von einem dumpfen Klappern, so als habe man sich das Zerkleinern einer festen Trankzutat gleich ganz gesparrt.  
„Fleisch des Dieners willentlich gegeben, du wirst deinen Meister wieder beleben“, ging die Beschwörung weiter und nach Augenblicken des Zögerns in unheimlicher Stille vernahm er einen markerschütternden Schmerzensschrei.  
Dann, gesprochen mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme: „Blut eines Feindes, mit Gewalt genommen, du wirst deinen Gegner wieder erstarken lassen.“  
Es wurde gleißend hell auf dem Friedhof, ein weißer Lichtkegel drang aus dem Kessel und erleuchtete die Umgebung, ehe etwas aus diesem herausstieg. Das Etwas war ein Mensch, der fürchterlich und furchterregend zugleich aussah. Das markanteste war ein weißes Gesicht, dem die Nase zu fehlen schien.  
Er hörte einen Schrei: „Voldemort!“, auf den hallendes Gelächter und ein unverständliches Gestammel folgten.  
Die Stimme aus der Ferne war jetzt nah und schrie noch wesentlich lauter, sofern das überhaupt möglich war, hallte in seinem Kopf nach: „Gut gemacht, Wurmschwanz, deine Belohnung hast du verdient. - Zeig mir deinen Arm!“ Wieder ein Schrei, dieses Mal leiser.  
Nach kurzer Pause: „Töte den Überzähligen, um den Jungen kümmere ich mich selbst!“ Dieser Befehl wurde mit einem „Wie Ihr befehlt, Eure Lordschaft“ quittiert, allerdings von einer gebrochenen Stimme.  
Das war es dann wohl, dachte er, das war das Ende, sein Ende. Das Ende seines Lebens, das noch gar nicht richtig begonnen hatte, würde man wohl auf der Trauerfeier sagen.

Viele, die dem Tod schon einmal ins Auge gesehen hatten, hatten beschrieben, wie ihr Leben in Bildern vor ihren Augen erschienen – so passierte es auch ihm.  
Er sah seine Eltern vor sich, seinen übereifrigen Vater und seine herzensgute Mutter. Ihr Haus mit dem großen Garten, seine Kindheit, den ersten Besuch in der Winkelgasse und die Eule, die ihm die Einladung nach Hogwarts brachte, das Gleis 9 ¾, den Hogwartsexpress, das Schloss, die große Halle mit dem sprechenden Hut an seinem ersten Tag, er vernahm die Worte des Hutes, der ihm damals ziemlich weit ins Gesicht gerutscht war: „Ah, ein Diggory, wie immer ein Vergnügen, ich erinnere mich noch gut an deinen Vater, du bist ihm ähnlich, aber auch deiner Mutter: Ich sehe Klugheit, Tapferkeit, Sportgeist und Fairness. Ein treuer Freund, ein Held für viele, aber bescheiden für einen Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff wird deine Wahl sein, einverstanden?“ Bei dem Gedanken lächelte er kurz. Seine ersten Jahre in Hogwarts.

Ganz deutlich erinnerte er sich auch an den Beginn seines dritten Jahres, als er hörte, wer neu auf die Schule kommen sollte, seine gespannte Erwartung: Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte es sich im Zug bereit gemacht: Der-Junge-der-lebt befand sich auf den Weg nach Hogwarts. Der Junge, der den gefährlichsten schwarzmagischen Zauberer der Geschichte und den tödlichsten aller Flüche durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte. Das Raunen, das durch die Menge ging, als der schüchtern wirkende zierliche Junge den gleichen Hut aufgesetzte bekam, klang in seinen Ohren.

Das vierte Jahr, mit der Öffnung der Kammer des Schreckens: „Feindes des Erbens, nehmt euch in Acht“, klang die fürchterliche Losung dieses Jahres nach, verbunden mit allgegenwärtiger Angst und der Beinahe-Schließung der Schule.

Und dann das sechste Jahr, mit dem Turnier. Als er in der großen Halle aus dem Pokal ausgelost wurde, brandete Jubel auf, doch er zweifelte, ob das richtig war, das war eigentlich nichts für ihn, doch erstens hatte er keine Wahl, die Auslosung war verbindlich und zweitens würde er das für Hogwarts tun, nicht für sich selbst.  
Er dachte daran, wie er vor der ersten Aufgabe ratlos war, weil er nicht wusste, was auf ihn zukommen würde. Doch dann, das sah er wieder ganz klar vor sich, bekam er unerwartet Hilfe. Natürlich war es für ihn Ehrensache gewesen, selbst auch zu helfen, und das tat er.  
Der Weihnachtsball erschien ihm vor den Augen, die schillernden Farben, die Unbeschwertheit in mitten eines eiskalten Turniers, wieder lächelte er kurz – eine schöne Erinnerung.  
Wieder das Turnier: Sie kamen nur als Sieger in die dritte Aufgabe, weil sie sich unterstützt hatten. Im Irrgarten verlor er seinen Mitstreiter allerdings schnell aus den Augen, bis... ja, bis eine dunkle Gestalt vor ihm auftauchte und „Crucio!“ schrie.  
Er hatte sich unter den Schmerzen gewandt, es aber nicht geschafft, ihn abzuschütteln. Wieder erhielt er Hilfe, doch sie kämpften sich weiter getrennt vor, als letzte Teilnehmer der Finalaufgabe. Er war abgekämpft gewesen, unkonzentriert und die Schmerzen steckten ihm in den Knochen. Doch der Pokal kam in Sichtweite, er war froh gewesen, endlich war es vorbei, das Ende in Sicht.  
Die Spinne nahm er gar nicht wahr, er konnte von Glück sagen, dass sein letzter Konkurrent sie bemerkte und ihn abermals rettete. Ab dann stand für ihn fest, wer der Sieger des Turniers werden musste – doch es kam anders.

Wie aufs Stichwort verblassten die Erinnerungen, er war wieder auf dem Friedhof, es war dunkel, kalt und verdammt noch mal real.  
Er blickte nach rechts, da stand er nun, nicht weit von ihm entfernt, der wohl mächtigste und brutalste schwarze Zauberer aller Zeiten, zu dessen Füßen sein Erzfeind lag. Es war abnehmender Mond an diesem Abend, in vier Tagen würde Neumond sein, doch das Feuer, über den der nun umgekippte Kessel gehangen hatte, tauchte die Szenerie in Licht. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, musste wohl einen Cruciatus-Fluch abbekommen haben.  
Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf schien auf etwas bestimmtes zu warten, aber auf was?  
„Nun mach schon, Wurmschwanz, wir brauchen diesen Jungen nicht mehr!“, folgte ein klarer, ja zorniger Befehl. Wie viel Zeit mochte vergangen sein seit der Entscheidung über das Ende seines Lebens und jetzt, wie lange mochte der nervöse, aber doch zu allem entschlossene Diener gezögert haben? Was ihm vorkam wie eine Ewigkeit, es waren wohl nur wenige Minuten gewesen. Mit zitterigen Schritten kam sein Mörder auf ihn zu, erhob seinen Zauberstab. Er schloss die Augen, war erstaunlich ruhig, wagte auf nichts mehr zu hoffen als darauf, dass es schnell vorbei sein würde, betete. Doch es geschah nichts.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah, dass sein Mörder kurz vor ihm zusammengesackt war, offenbar ziemlich geschwächt von dem Ritual, das er vollzogen hatte. Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war außer sich vor Wut, schrie und schleuderte seinen Diener mit einem Schlenker des Zauberstaubes weg.  
Ohne näher zu kommen, hob der Dunkle Lord seinen Zauberstab erneut, sprach den dritten unverzeihlichen Fluch. Auf ihn, weil er ihn nicht mehr brauchte, weil er der Überzählige war. Das Gesicht, mehr die Fratze, wirkte dabei, als würde er die Vorstellung eines Mordes sehr genießen – oder war es er die Vorstellung dessen, was dieser lästigen Pflichtaufgabe folgen würde, die sich dort abzeichnete?  
Längst hätte der grüne Blitz aus dem Zauberstab hervorbrechen, ihn treffen müssen, aber nun passierte alles wie in Zeitlupe.  
Er wartete auf die Worte, die sein Leben beenden sollten gehört und wollte seine Augen ein letztes Mal schließen, doch die gehorchten nicht. Machtlos etwas zu tun musste er beobachten, wie sein Begleiter sich aufrappelte, auf Den-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zutrat und ihm seine Hände entgegenpresste. Er wollte entsetzt schreien, doch auch das gelang nicht. Stattdessen hallten gellende Schmerzschreie über den Friedhof.  
Geschockt und wie in Trance beobachtete er, dass der Dunkle Lord sich krümmte – es war eher, der schrie, obwohl nicht zu erkennen war, was der Ursprung dieser Schmerzen war.

Erst nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit verstummte das zu einem Wimmern gewordene Schreien völlig und erst jetzt stellte er fest, dass die magischen Fesseln verschwunden waren, nachdem deren Verursacher schon länger bewusstlos und entkräftet vor ihm lag.  
Nicht wirklich begreifend, was passiert war, sprang er unter Schmerzen auf, rannte auf den leblosen Körper zu, griff nach dem Zauberstab auf dem Boden und schrie mit vor Verzweiflung brüchiger Stimme: „Accio Zauberstab!“  
Es war ein panischer Versuch, ein letztes Aufbäumen der eigenen Kräfte, und es funktionierte, sein Zauberstab kam auf ihn zugeflogen und niemand verhinderte es. Er griff zu und schrie sogleich wieder Zauber heraus: Sein Leidensgenosse landete vor ihm. Gefolgt von dessen Zauberstab und letztendlich dem Siegerpokal, der sie hier her gebracht hatte und damit sicher die beste Option zur Rückkehr nach Hogwarts schien. Er berührte den Umhang seines Mitstreiters und den Pokal.  
Kurz bevor die Welt um ihn herum verschwamm und der Portschlüssel seine Funktion erfüllte, tauchten auf dem Friedhof plötzlich dunkle Gestalten aus allen Himmelsrichtungen auf, gekleidet in langen Umhängen mit Kapuzen – Todesser! Sie rannten auf ihrem Meister zu, der noch immer am Boden lag, aber zu leben schien. Er schickte ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel, dass er schnell genug verschwinden würde, so kurz vor dem Ziel der Lebensrettung.

Erst nach dem Gedanken an den eigenen Tod, dem er wohl knapp entrinnen würde, realisierte er, was wirklich geschehen war: Harry Potter war vermutlich tot, hatte ihn – auf welche Weise auch immer – vor der Ermordung durch den gefährlichsten Despoten ihrer Zeit.  
Der Junge, der überlebt hatte, war nicht mehr und Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf war wiedergekehrt. Er begann zu schreien und zu weinen, dann, nur Sekundenbruchteile nach seiner Berührung trat der Portschlüssel in Aktion und transportierte ihn und den leblosen Körper weg von diesem Friedhof. Keine Sekunde zu spät, denn die herbeigeeilten Todesser hätten ihn beinahe mit einem Fluch erwischt.  
Er, Cedric Diggory lebte und Harry Potter war zum Opfer geworden – zum Opfer des Mörders, der auch seine Eltern auf dem Gewissen hatte.


	2. Zurück in Hogwarts: Leben oder Tod?

Jubel brandete auf – ohrenbetäubender Jubel. Die Zuschauer tobten, der Sieger des Trimagischen Turniers war gefunden – oder besser gesagt die beiden Sieger, denn das Cedric Diggory und Harry gleichzeitig vor dem Irrgarten auftauchten, konnte nichts anderes bedeuten, als dass sie es gemeinsam geschafft hatten. Besonders die Hogwartsschüler waren außer sich vor Freude, es stiegen magische Feuerwerke in den Himmel, die Luft war erfüllt von „Harry!“- und „Cedric“-Rufen.  
Verwunderung darüber, dass dies überhaupt möglich war, fand in diesen Augenblicken keinen Raum, aber einem wahren Kenner der Turniergeschichte wäre dieses in über sechshundert Jahren nie dagewesene Ereignis sicherlich merkwürdig vorgekommen.  
Dem aufmerksamen Beobachter hätte zudem auffallen müssen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn weder Cedric Diggory erhoben sich, um sich von der tobenden Zuschauermasse für ihren Triumph feiern zu lassen. Stattdessen blieben sie auf dem Boden liegen und rührten sich nicht.

Ein solcher aufmerksamer Beobachter war Albus Dumbledore ohne Frage. Sein verschmitztes Lächeln über den Rand der Halbmondbrille verschwand und überraschend agil erhob sich der Schulleiter von seinem Platz, ja er sprang regelrecht auf und sprintete nach unten auf die Rasenfläche des Quidditch-Feldes, auf der das Labyrinth angelegt worden war. In seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun tiefe Sorge ab, beinahe Angst, ja vielleicht sogar Schuld?  
Ansonsten hatte scheinbar noch niemand erkannt, dass schnelles Handeln gefragt war. Sicherlich auch, weil einem Großteil der Zuschauer die Sicht ohnehin versperrt war, da vor ihnen begeisterte Jubelchoreografien aufgeführt wurden. Auch von dem wehenden silbernen Umhang des weißbärtigen Zauberers schien niemand Notiz zu nehmen, an dem er eilig vorbeizog.

Erst einige Meter von den Tribünen entfernt ließ sich die Situation vor dem Eingang des Irrgartens wirklich erkennen: Cedric Diggory umklammerte Harry Potters Arm, lag zugleich halb auf ihn und hielt noch immer den Pokal. Das Entsetzen und die nackte Angst waren ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, ebenso der Schock. Stumme Tränen füllten seine weit aufgerissenen Augen. Bei diesem Anblick beschlich Albus Dumbledore langsam eine Vermutung, auch wenn er sich nicht erklären konnte, wie das in seiner Schule, mit seinen Schülern und unter seinen Augen, hatte passieren können. Für die Beantwortung dieser Frage aber schien ihm jetzt nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt.  
Neben den beiden Turniersiegern angekommen kam er zum stehen und ging in die Knie. Er warf einen schnellen Blick auf den am Boden liegenden Gryffindor, der ihn sichtlich beruhigte. Ein kurzes Lächeln trat an die Stelle der großen Sorge, allerdings ein sehr kurzes und im Gegensatz zum sonst ständigen milden und verschmitzten Lächelns eines weisen Mannes, der im Leben schon nahezu allen Herausforderungen begegnet war und dem Hektik wie Panik fremd schienen, nicht wiederzuerkennendes Lächeln. Einen Moment lang schien alle Last von ihm abgefallen und er schloss seine Augen.

Ganz im Gegensatz dazu stand das, was Cedric Diggory anzusehen war: Er machte sich schwere Vorwürfe, wähnte sich mitschuldg am Tod eines guten Freundes, eigentlich eines Jungen, den er hätte verteidigen müssen. Er hatte Harry überredet, den Pokal mit ihm gemeinsam zu berühren, hatte abgelehnt, das allein zu tun. Eigentlich wäre er derjenige gewesen, der allein auf dem Friedhof hätte landen sollen, dann wäre all das sicher nicht passiert.  
Diese Selbstvorwürfe konnte Dumbledore natürlich nicht kennen, für ihn kauerte dort nur ein zu Tode erschrockemer Cedric Diggory über einem bewusstlosen Harry Potter. Wenn seine Ahnung sich bewahrheiten sollte, dann würde dies ein sehr glimpflicher Ausgang dessen sein, was hätte passieren können, um nicht zu sagen ein Wunder. Nachdem er sich somit trotz aller Sorge etwas Beruhigung hatte verschaffen können, zögerte er nicht lange. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden vergangen, ehe er mit seinem Armen einen Kreis um die Szenerie in die Luft zeichnete und damit eine Abschirmung vor dem Lärm des Jubels und dem Publikum schuf. Hogwarts verschwand in einer Art Nebelwand, es wurde still.  
Sicher würde das innerhalb weniger Augenblicke die bisher nicht vorhandene Aufmerksamkeit dafür erzeugen, dass etwas nicht stimmte, doch damit konnte er sich jetzt nicht auch noch befassen.

Der Schulleiter griff nach Cedrics Schulter, wollte ihm vorsichtig beiseite bewegen, um Harry versorgen zu können, aber es gelang ihm nicht auf Anhieb, denn weder bemerkte der Schüler ihn, noch lies er sich auf diese Weise bewegen.  
Einen Zauber zu benutzen, um das Problem zu lösen, wollte er nicht riskieren, stattdessen sprach er ihn in sanftem Tonfall an, doch seine Worte schienen nicht durchtzudringen. Wie in Trance murmelte der Hufflepuff Wortfetzen vor sich hin, die nicht wirklich seine eigenen sein konnten, denn dafür war er viel zu durcheinander. Für Dumbledore allerdings waren diese Bruchstücke Informationen, die seiner Vermutung Bestätigung gaben.  
„So etwas habe ich mir beinahe gedacht!“, murmelte er bei sich, als die Fragmente wieder von vorne begannen.  
„Mr. Diggory?“, setzte er erneut an, sein Gegenüber zu erreichen. Dieses Mal schien die Ansprache Erfolg zu haben, denn Cedric rührte sich, begann schneller zu atmen, versuchte geradezu panisch, seinen Zauberstab zu greifen und in Stellung zu bringen, wähnte sich offenbar noch immer in Gefahr. Doch das gelang nicht, stattdessen stoppte er mitten in der Bewegung, als habe er ganz vergessen, was er eigentlich tun wollte. Sein Blick war noch immer leer, seine Augen gerötet von den Tränen, die sich ihren Weg bahnten und in das Gras tropften.  
„Mr. Diggory!“, Dumbledores Stimme blieb sanft, er sprach nun aber mit mehr Nachdruck, „Sie sind in Sicherheit, Mr Diggory, es ist alles in Ordnung. Sie sind wieder in Hogwarts und ich muss wissen, was passiert ist. Wir müssen Sie und Mr Potter versorgen. Voldemort ist nicht hier!“

Der allgemein gefürchtete Name war es, der Regung in den Hufflepuff zu bringen schien, allerdings mehr ein letztes Aufbäumen denn eine Besinnung in die Gegenwart. Aus voller Kehle, aber mit zittriger Stimme schrie er: „Hören Sie auf zu lügen, ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr, Sir! Sie sagen mir nicht die Wahrheit, weil sie glauben, dass das besser für mich ist, sicher meinen Sie das gut. Aber ich kenne die Wahrheit: Nichts ist in Ordnung, gar nichts!“  
Der Schulleiter legte ihm beruhigend den Arm auf die Schulter, sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein, wiederholte sich: „Ganz ruhig, Mr Diggory, wir werden Ihnen beiden helfen. Wir kriegen das wieder hin.“ Aus der Stimme klang unerschütterliche Zuversicht und man konnte Cedric ansehen, dass er den Worten nur zu gerne geglaubt hätte. Dennoch war er in seiner Aufruhr nicht zu bremsen: „Gar nichts wird gut! Harry ist tot und ER hat ihn getötet, nachdem ER wieder auferstanden ist. Das ist alles meine Schuld, alles! Hätte ich auf Harry gehört und den Pokal alleine genommen...“  
„Dann wären Sie jetzt tot, Mr Diggory, und keinem wäre geholfen, nicht auch nur ein bisschen.“, widersprach ihm Dumbledore energisch, aber doch mit sanfter Stimme.  
„ER hätte nicht wieder auferstehen können und Harry würde noch leben! Ich habe den Jungen der lebt auf dem Gewissen! Mich hätte der Fluch treffen sollen, also hören Sie auf zu lügen, Professor!“, die Stimme wurde rauer, so als habe es die letzte Kraft gekostet, all das aus seinem Inneren herauszuschreien.  
„Harry lebt, Mr Diggory, er ist nur bewusstlos. Das bekommen wir wieder hin, versprochen.“, war dieser nicht im mindesten beeindruckt von diesen Worten und lächelte seinem Schüler stattdessen aufmunternd zu, ehe er sich kurz abwandte. Sein Patronus schoss gleich doppelt aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes und schaffte es mühelos, durch das magische Schild zu geleiten. Einer rauschte in den Himmel über Hogwarts, der andere verschwand in die entgegengesetzte Richtung.

Sofort ging er wieder in die Knie und wandte sich erneut Cedric zu: „Mr Diggory, es wird alles gut, das verspreche ich. Vertrauen Sie mir und beruhigen Sie sich. Ich muss wissen, was Ihnen zugestoßen ist, können Sie mir das sagen?“  
Was folgte, war dieses Mal kein wütendes Aufschreien und Beharren mehr, dafür fehlte dem Hufflepuff aber auch erkennbar die Kraft. Sein Trikot war zerschlissen, sein Gesicht gezeichnet von den Ereignissen. Seine Verletzungen schien er nicht wahrzunehmen, sah auch nicht das Blut, dass sich aus Harrys Armwunde auf ihn übertragen hatte. Das einzige, was er wahrzunehmen und noch zu krächzen in der Lage war, waren die Worte: „Ich habe Harry umgebracht!“  
„Nein Mr. Diggory, das ist nicht wahr, und das wissen Sie!“, Dumbeldore hielt kurz inne, um die Bedeutung dieser Worte zu unterstreichen, aber auch damit sie den immer noch abwesend wirkenden Cedric überhaupt erreichen konnten, „Ich bitte Sie, ich flehe Sie an, hören Sie auf die Verantwortung für das Geschehene zu geben. Sie müssen mir erzählen, was passiert ist.“  
Doch die Bemühungen waren aussichtslos, dem Schulleiter blieb keine andere Wahl, als diese Versuche zu beenden und das alternative Vorgehen zu wählen, das er gerne vermieden hätte.

Dumbledore seufzte tief. Zwar konnte er nur im Groben erahnen, was vorgefallen sein musste, aber es genügte um zu wissen, dass Diggory psychisch alles andere als stabil war, vermutlich nicht nur wegen des Schocks des Erlebten, sondern auch als Folge von Flüchen, die ihn getroffen hatten.  
Was er zu tun gedachte, war in diesem Fall also weit gefährlicher und belastender für den Betroffenen, als es ohnehin schon war, wenn man sich an den Gedanken fremder Menschen zu schaffen machte, ganz unabhängig von dem Eingriff in das innerste eines Menschen, das die eigenen Gedanken nun einmal darstellten.  
Dennoch griff er entschlossen zu seinem Zauberstab und beschwor er eine Phiole herauf, ehe er mit einigen Schlenkern desselben dafür sorgte, dass Cedric in einen dem Schlaf sehr nahen Zustand verfiel, ihn von Harry herunterbugsierte und schließlich einige silbrige Gedankenfäden aus der Schläfe zog und diese in das Gefäß gleiten ließ. Dabei half ihm, dass die Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse sowohl sehr frisch, als auch ganz offensichtlich das einzige waren, an dass der eigentliche Hogwarts-Champion noch denken konnte. Nachdem dieses Vorhaben abgeschlossen und scheinbar geglückt war – was den Weißbärtigen sehr erleichterte, verkorkte er die Phiole sorgfältig und verstaute sie vorsichtig in einer der Taschen seines Umhangs.

Schließlich beschwor er zwei Tragen herauf, auf die er Harry und Cedric verfrachtete.  
Nach zwei weiteren Schlenkern mit dem Zauberstab verschwand der Schutzzauber um sie herum, versperrte stattdessen nunmehr dem Publikum Sicht und Gehör auf das Geschehen. Eilig überwand er den Abstand zur herangeeilten McGonagall zu und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was sie mit einem besorgten Nicken quittierte. Dem neben ihr stehenden und aufgeregt wirkenden Flitwick nickte er zu, was dieser auch offensichtlich so verstand, wie es gemeint war.  
Schnellen Schrittes und die Tragen vor sich sicher vorweg schwebend, machte er sich daraufhin auf den Weg in Richtung des Schlosses, wo sie auf der Krankenstation bereits von einer besorgten Schulkrankenschwester erwartet werden würden.


	3. Chaos und andere Merkwürdigkeiten

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis nach dem Verschwinden von Dumbledore aus der Arena seine Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall ihre Sprache wiedergefunden hatte. Das allein war schon ein Ereignis, denn die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war durch alle Häuser hinweg nicht nur für ihren strengen, aber gerechten und durchaus auch freundlichen Umgang mit Schülern geachtet, sondern auch für ihre Schlagfertigkeit bekannt.

Ron und Hermine standen unweit der übrigen Weasleys. Schneller als die meisten anderen Anwesenden hatten sie erkannt, das etwas nicht stimmte und sich zunehmende Sorgen gemacht. Hermine war zunächst nur unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere hin und her getreten, schließlich waren einige Tränen auf ihre Wange getropft. Ron hatte tröstend seinen Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt, dennoch selbst entsetzt dreingeblickt. Ihre Stimmung hatte sich schließlich verbessert, als Dumbledore nach seiner kurzen Unterhaltung mit McGonagall kurz zu ihnen herüber geblickt und ihnen zugezwinkert hatte. Diese berühmte Geste ihres Schulleiters hatte ihnen das Gefühl gegeben, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.  
Schlimmer erging es Molly Weasley, die vollkommen aufgelöst neben ihrem Mann auf dem Sitz zusammengesunken war, während dieser auf eine schockierte und aufgelöste Ginny einredete. Für Molly war Harry wie ein weiterer Sohn und ihre Emotionen für ihre Kinder brachten diese meistens zur Verzweiflung. Sie schien diese Eigenschaften mit Eleanor Diggory zu teilen, die neben ihrem Mann Amos, der ebenfalls schockiert wirkte, in vergleichbarer Haltung saß.  
Doch auch die übrigen Zuschauer, Schüler aller drei Schulen ebenso wie Angehörige und Freunde der vier Champions und sonstige Gäste, waren entsetzt über das, worauf sie gerade nur einen kurzen Blick bekommen hatten. Niemand sagte etwas. Niemand, außer eine Gruppe von Slytherins, rund um Draco Malfoy, dessen Kommentar „Oho, Sankt Potter muss mal wieder für Dramatik sorgen – war doch klar, dass unser Möchtegern-Champion...“, in Mitten der großen Stille auf den Tribünen sicher deutlicher zu hören war, als er das erwartet und geplant hatte.

Dieser Kommentar schien der Anlass für Professor McGonagall, ihren Schock zu überwinden und die Sprache wiederzufinden, denn anstelle einer Erklärung fuhr sie den blonden Schüler mit bereits verstärkter Stimme scharf an: „Mr Malfoy, Sie sollten besser ihren Mund halten, ansonsten wird ein astronomischer Abzug von Hauspunkten für Slytherin das kleinste Problem sein, dem sie sich ausgesetzt sähen. Die Verletzung zweier ihrer Mitschüler ist sicher nicht der richtige Rahmen für ihre kindischen Albernheiten und Scherze, wie beinahe alle Anwesenden hier ohne Probleme bemerkt haben. Offensichtlich fehlt es bei Ihnen an der guten Erziehung!“  
Diese Bemerkung brachte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick von Lucius Malfoy ein, der einige Reihen über seinem Sohn gesessen hatte und seit dem Auftauchen der beiden Gewinner unter diesen unerwarteten Umständen unruhig hin und her geschritten war, eher einem Huhn ähnelnd als einem so stolzen Mann.  
Gleichzeitig musste eine ganze Reihe weiterer Zuschauer, allen voran Fred und George Weasley mussten an sich halten, um nicht wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment laut loszuprusten. Hätte jemand in diesem Moment auf Severus Snape geachtet, der sich unauffällig etwas abseits geschlichen hatte, ihm wäre selbst auf dessen sonst immer finster dreinblickenden Gesicht der Anflug eines Lächelns aufgefallen.

„Ich habe sicherlich das Verständnis aller Anwesenden, wenn ich Sie mit Blick auf die Ereignisse nun darüber informieren muss, dass die Siegerehrung und der im Anschluss geplante Empfang nicht mehr stattfinden werden.“, fuhr die noch immer mitgenommen wirkende Professor McGonagall schließlich fort, nachdem sie ihren Blick von Malfoy abgewandt und sich einmal geräuspert hatte.  
„Ich bitte alle Schüler von Hogwarts, sich unter der Führung ihrer jeweiligen Vertrauensschüler unverzüglich in die Gemeinschaftsräume zu begeben. Die Schüler unserer Gastschulen richten sich bitte nach dem sie begleitenden Lehrpersonal. Die Hauslehrer und die Schulleiter bitte ich, mich in mein Büro zu begleiten. Die Schüler werden wir dann im Anschluss an unser Gespräch zeitnah über alles Erforderliche informieren.“, sie hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann fort: „Unsere Gäste möchte ich bitten, sich auf dem direkten Wege zu den Apparations- und Portschlüsselpunkten zu begeben, um von dort den Heimweg anzutreten und uns damit zu helfen, diese Situation bestmöglich zu lösen. Ich danke Ihnen.“

Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor Leben in die voll besetzten Zuschauerränge kam – zunächst ein ungeordnetes Aufspringen, das sich aber allmählich in ein geordnetes Verlassen Richtung des Schloss, des Durmstrang-Schiffes auf dem Großen See, der Kutsche von Beauxbatons und des Schlossportales entwickelte.  
Professor McGonagall trat währenddessen auf die Diggorys zu, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass alles den Umständen entsprechend in Ordnung war und ihr Sohn jetzt medizinisch behandelt würde. Sie bat sie, zunächst mit zu ihrem Büro zu kommen, worin Amos Diggory mit einem matten Nicken einwilligte.  
Dann wandte Sie sich in ungewohnt sanftem Tonfall an Ron und Hermine: „Ms Granger, Mr Weasley, ich weiß, dass sie sich ebenfalls große Sorgen machen. Aber bitte tun Sie mir den Gefallen und gehen zunächst ebenfalls mit Ms Frobisher. Ich erwarte Sie später in meinem Büro.“, ehe sie eiligen Schrittes in Richtung Schloss verschwand und keine Zeit für Widerspruch lies, der Hermine schon auf der Zunge gelegen hatte.  
Sie berieten sich für einen kurzen Moment, ob sie tatsächlich den anderen in den Gemeinschaftsraum folgen sollten, kamen aber zu dem eindeutigen Ergebnis, dass alles andere Harry im Moment ohnehin nicht nützen würde und ein Besuch auch noch später noch früh genug war. Das jedenfalls war Hermines Standpunkt und Ron fehlte einerseits die Entschlossenheit, ihr zu widersprechen, andererseits wollte er sie auch nicht alleine lassen.  
So fanden sie sich relativ am Ende des Gryffindor-Pulkes, der den Weg von der Arena, die sonst das Quidditch-Feld war, zum Turm schweigend zurücklegte - selbst Fred und George brachten keinen Scherz über die Lippen und blickten die meiste Zeit einfach nur auf den Boden, was man schon als gespenstische Erfahrung bezeichnen konnte.  
Ganz ähnlich trotteten die Hufflepuffs einen Stück des Weges hinter ihnen her, ehe sie in Richtung Kerker hinabsteigen mussten, schließlich war auch ein Mitglied ihres Hauses betroffen. Unter den Ravenclaws waren die meisten ebenfalls geschockt von den Ereignissen, die niemand kannte, was besonders dadurch auffiel, dass Luna Lovegood ausnahmsweise nichts über unbekannte Tierarten zu erzählen hatte und sich auf das Kräuseln ihrer Haare über einen Finger beschränkte.  
Den Kontrast bildeten einige Slytherins, die ganz am Schluss liefen und sich entweder über McGonagalls Strafe gegenüber Malfoy aufregten oder über das Versagen des angeblichen Helden amüsierten. Anderen ihrer Hausgenossen schien dagegen gar nicht zum Scherzen zumute, ihre Stimmung ähnelte mehr den Rest der Schule, was Hermine trotz aller Sorge um ihren besten Freund auffiel: „Schau mal Ron“, flüsterte sie ihrem anderen besten Freund zu, „Irgendetwas stimmt mit den Slytherins nicht.“  
„Das wussten wir auch schon vorher, Mine.“, entgegnete dieser desinteressiert und offensichtlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt.“  
„Ich meinte etwas anderes, Ron, aber lass gut sein.“


	4. Gedanken einer Heilerin

Poppy Pomfrey trat mit einem besonders strengen Blick zur Tür ihres Büros und setzte zu einer nachdrücklichen Ermahnung der Störenfriede an: „Das hier ist eine Krankenstation und kein Salon! Was haben Sie hier überhaupt zu suchen...“, sie hielt inne.   
Ihr Blick war über die Betten von Viktor Krumm und Fleur Delacour hinüber zum Eingang gewandert, vor dem nicht etwa eine Gruppe neugieriger Schüler, sondern niemand geringeres als der Schulleiter persönlich stand und gerade zwei weitere Verletzte in die bereitstehenden Betten schweben lies: Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter.  
Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie Dumbledore zuletzt so ernst erlebt hatte: Einerseits wirkte er geschockt, andererseits wurde sie den Eindruck nicht los, dass sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen soeben erfüllt haben mussten. 

Während der Hufflepuff nur einige Male wegen kleinerer Quidditsch-Verletzungen und als Besucher von Mannschaftskameraden in die Krankenstation gekommen war, war der Potter-Junge über die letzten Jahre geradezu ein Stammgast gewesen, er schien das Unglück noch immer anzuziehen, seit es ihn als Kleinkind auf die schlimmste denkbare Weise heimgesucht hatte. Ganz so, wie sie es befürchtet hatte, als sie von der ungewöhnlichen, noch nie dagewesenen Auswahl-Entscheidung dieses Kelchs gehört hatte.  
Dieses Mal sah der Potter-Junge noch schlimmer aus als in den Jahren davor. Beide Hogwarts-Champions waren schon auf den ersten Blick im Vergleich zu ihren Mitstreitern deutlich schwerer verletzt, doch der Anblick von Cedric Diggory verschlug ihr beinahe den Atem, nach all dem, was sie bereits über das Schicksal der früher eingelieferten Mitspieler hatte in Erfahrung bringen müssen.

Für diese Feststellungen hatte Schulheilerin nur eine Sekunde gebraucht, gerade die Sekunde, in der ihr anfänglicher Ärger über Störenfriede der Überraschung über Dumbledores Erscheinen und diese wiederum dem Unverständnis gewichen war: „Sie sind es, Albus. Ich muss ja schon sagen, dass ich schockiert bin über den Leichtsinn, mit welchem Sie und ...“ - sie spielte auf die beiden Amtskollegen Igor Karkaroff und Olympe Maxime an, überschlug sich aber bei der Äußerung derart, dass beide unerwähnt blieben - „… Schüler in Gefahr bringen. Dieses ganze Turnier ist wahnsinnig gewesen: Drachen und Unterwasserrettungen waren noch nicht halsbrecherisch genug, es musste auch noch ein verfluchtes Labyrinth her...“

Dumbledore schüttelte energisch den Kopf und setzte zu einer verständnisvollen Entgegnung an: „Meine liebe Poppy, dieses Turnier war nicht das Problem, es wurde sabotiert. Wir müssen noch herausfinden, was genau passiert ist, aber das ist das, was ich bereits weiß...“  
Er wurde jedoch schnippisch unterbrochen: „Das ist offensichtlich. Ich war nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ein Imperius-Fluch, wie ihn Mr Krumm abbekommen hat, Teil der Aufgabe gewesen ist.“, sie hielt kurz inne, konzentrierte sich auf die Diagnose-Zauber, die sie in der Zwischenzeit schon auf Cedric gewirkt hatte.  
„Bei Merlin, der Cruciatus-Fluch. In einer erschreckenden Intensität!“, entfuhr es ihr daraufhin, „Wenn ich das hier so sehe, ist es ein Wunder, wie gut Mr Krumm und Ms Delacour davongekommen sind.“

Der Schulleiter konnte nur zustimmend nicken: „Wir müssen schnell herausfinden, was genau hier passiert ist. Ich habe da einen schlimmen Verdacht. Ich werde Severus bitten, unseren Vorrat an Heiltränken so schnell wie möglich zu erweitern.“

Pomfrey hatte sich mittlerweile Harry zugewandt, der noch immer in einem Zustand tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit zu sein schien, und blickte nur kurz auf: „Das wird dringend nötig sein. Wir können von Glück sprechen, wenn die beiden sich keinen langfristigen Aufenthalt im St.-Mungo-Hospital eingehandelt haben. Ich kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass meine Fähigkeiten hier genügen.“

Ihre Worte verhallten zwischen den steinernen Wänden der Krankenstation, die Antwort war nur Schweigen. Irritiert blickte sie in Richtung des Eingangs, wo Albus Dumbledore eben noch gestanden hatte, aber der weißbärtige Schulleiter war bereits verschwunden. Mit einem kurzen Seufzer widmete sie sich wieder der Versorgung ihrer neuen Patienten: Dafür, die Konsequenzen von Unglücken auszubaden, war sie immer gut genug, aber zuhören tat man ihr weder dabei, noch vorher.  
Sie hatte schon große Bedenken gegen die Wiederaufnahme des mittelalterlichen Wettkampfes gehabt, als Dumbledore dem Kollegium von dieser Idee im letzten Jahr berichtet hatte. Nicht umsonst war dessen Tradition lange unterbrochen worden, nach einer ganzen Serie von Todesfällen und ähnlich dramatischen Ereignissen. Den so sehr gepriesenen neuen Regeln und das Versprechen aller Beteiligten, nunmehr einen freundschaftlichen Wettkampf und nicht die bloße Sensationsgier in den Mittelpunkt des Konzepts zu stellen, hatte sie von Anfang an nicht getraut, aber die eigentlich unmögliche Auswahl des Potter-Jungen war die letzte Bestätigung des Misstrauens gewesen. Auf ihren Rat aber hatte man nicht gehört. Albus Dumbledore, der eine große Vorliebe für Spektakel wie dieses hatte und für den der Rahmen eine willkommene Gelegenheit war, die ihm so wichtige Freundschaft zwischen Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts wieder aufleben zu lassen, natürlich schon gar nicht.

So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als ihren Teil zum Gelingen beizutragen, nämlich die Versorgung der Verwundeten. Und sie würde ihr Bestes geben, denn sosehr sie das Turnier auch als solches verabscheute, unter ihrer Verantwortung würde kein Teilnehmer sterben oder einen ernsthaften Schaden behalten, das hatte sie sich geschworen.   
Natürlich hätte sie trotz allem nie damit gerechnet, dass dieser Anspruch sich als so schwierig zu erfüllen herausstellen würde, wie die Patienten vor ihr das nun darboten: Die Verletzungen waren geprägt von dunkelsten schwarzmagischen Kräften, die nicht einmal vor der Anwendung der Unverzeihlichen Flüche zurückschreckten.

Mit Entsetzen fühlte sie sich erinnert an das Kapitel der Geschichte, das noch gar nicht solange zurücklag und doch am liebsten von allen verdrängt und totgeschwiegen wurde: Jene elf Jahre der Tyrannei und unermesslichen Grausamkeiten, die ausgerechnet durch ein wehrloses Baby beendet wurden. An dieses Ende wiederum erinnerte man sich nur zu gerne und hoffte darauf, dass es sich als ein endgültiges erweisen würde. Dass dies ein Irrtum gewesen war, davor hatte Albus Dumbledore immer gewarnt, doch niemand hatte ihm zuhören wollen – da konnte sich Poppy Pomfrey keinesfalls ausnehmen.   
Sie hatte die Vorboten miterlebt, die Harry Potter fast auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt hatten und es dennoch nicht wahrhaben wollen. Doch jetzt, nach dem Bild, das sich hier vor ihr bot, blieb ihr eigentlich keine andere Wahl, als dem nagenden Gedanken in ihrem Unterbewusstsein Raum zu geben: Das, was Dumbledore über die Manipulation dieser letzten Aufgabe herausfände, würde der Auftakt sein für das, vor dem sich alle seit fast vierzehn Jahren gefürchtet hatten: Die Rückkehr von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf.  
Sie musste all diese Gedanken allerdings beiseite schieben, schließlich brauchten ihre Patienten sie und all ihre Fähigkeiten jetzt dringend. Vielleicht, so hoffte sie, würde sich alles auch nur als ein Unfall oder - noch besser - ein böser Traum herausstellen.


	5. Bedenken eines Ministers

Wer Minerva McGonagall nicht genauer kannte, beurteilte sie nach ihrem Auftreten: Sie wirkt streng, klug und legt Wert auf Ordnung. Mit all diesen Eigenschaften würden Freunde sie jedoch nicht in erster Linie beschreiben. Sie trafen zu, gleichzeitig war sie eine freundliche Frau, die sich um die sorgte, die ihr anvertraut wurden oder nahe standen, und sie konnte emotional reagieren.  
Dementsprechend schwierig fiel es ihr trotz der Sorge um ihre Schüler, ruhig zu bleiben. Sie vertraute Albus Dumbledore, der sie aber gerade vor seinem Büro warten ließ. Unruhig schritt sie wie eine Katze vor der Tür auf und ab, während ihr Kollege Alastor Moody ganz ruhig neben ihr Stand, während sein magisches Auge im Kopf rotierte.

Hinter der schweren Holztür mit den schweren Greifen-Türklopfer saß währenddessen Albus Dumbledore mit sorgenvollem Blick an seinem Schreibtisch, wälzte Bücher, dachte nach. Ab und zu sprang er auf, ging zu einem der vielen zierlichen Tischen im Raum, die mit Gerätschaften vollgestopft waren, oder lief einfach paar Mal im Raum auf und ab ging. Dann setzte er sich wieder und begann die Abfolge ein weiteres Mal.  
Normalerweise tuschelten die aberdutzenden Poträts der ehemaligen Schulleiter an den Wänden des ovalen Raumes immer leise im Hintergrund, prahlten entweder gegenseitig mit ihren Errungenschaften an der Spitze der Schule oder diskutierten aktuelle Ereignisse, von denen sie auf die eine oder andere Weise erfahren hatten. Ganz still war es eigentlich nur, wenn der aktuelle Schulleiter einem der Porträts einen Auftrag gab und alle anderen unbedingt mitbekommen wollten, was genau es zu erledigen wollte.  
Momentan herrschte jedoch Totenstille, denn nicht nur das ungewöhnliche Verhalten Dumbledores machte offensichtlich, dass etwas Ernstes vorgefallen war. Die Porträts waren im Schulgebäude auch ausgezeichnet vernetzt und hatten auf diesem Wege von den Ereignissen der letzten Stunde erfahren. Es lag eine unheimliche Atmosphäre in der Luft, jeder fürchtete das Schlimmste und hoffte das Beste. 

Plötzlich färbte sich das Feuer im Kamin des Büros. Ein Mann mit verschlissener Kleidung entsteigt dem Feuer und klopft den Ruß vom Körper.  
Dumbledore blickte auf. „Remus“, grüßte er, „gut, dass du hier bist. Hast du unseren Hundefreund zurückhalten können?“   
„Mit Mühe, Albus, mit Mühe. Tonks ist bei ihm. Aber wieso hast du so viel wert darauf gelegt, dass …“, noch etwas außer Atem ließ er sich auf den vor dem Schreibtisch bereitstehenden Sessel fallen, konnte jedoch seine Neugierde nicht zurückhalten.  
„Meinst du, sie hat ihm im Griff?“, unterbrach ihn der Bärtige besorgt, ohne auf die Fragen einzugehen.  
„Albus, ich bitte dich. Sie kennt Sirius und ist Aurorin, ich mache mir darüber keine Gedanken.“, antwortete Lupin, „Aber sag schon, weswegen sollte ich so plötzlich und dringend hierherkommen? Hat Mad-Eye seine Drohung wahr gemacht...“   
Er stoppte, als er die Veränderungen im Gesicht seines Gegenübers bemerkte, dessen Miene sich schlagartig verfinstert hatte. „Harry...“, war alles, was Dumbledore sagen musste, um die schlimmsten Befürchtungen seines Besuchers wahr werden zu lassen.

„Nein!“, schrie Lupin auf und sprang von seinem Sessel auf, „Nein, Nein, Nein, nur das nicht.“  
„Doch, Remus, leider. Es gab da einen Vorfall bei der dritten Aufgabe.“, fuhr er ruhig fort.  
„Du hättest nicht zulassen dürfen, dass er teilnimmt.", warf ihm Remus energisch an den Kopf, schien sich dann jedoch auf das wesentliche zu besinnen und "Was ist passiert, wie geht es Harry?“  
„Vielleicht hätte ich das, aber es hätte nichts geändert. Die Auslosung ist verbindlich gewesen, das weißt du. Harry hat gemeinsam mit dem jungen Mr. Diggory den Pokal berührt…“  
„Was hat Moody mit dem Pokal angestellt, Albus? - Wieder einen seiner albernen Scherze? Den hole ich mir persönlich...“, grummelte Lupin.  
„Nein, Remus, das war nicht scherzhaft, der Pokal war ein Portschlüssel, der eigentlich aus dem Irrgarten herausführen sollte. Aber die Beiden sind stattdessen wohl an Voldemort geraten. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie das passieren konnte."  
Lupin stöhnte laut auf, sein Gesicht wurde bleich, er hatte Mühe sich zu beruhigen   
„Was --- was ist mit ihnen?“, presste er hervor.  
Dumbledore gab seinem Besucher zu verstehen, dass es ernst war.  
„Wieso sollte Moody das tun, Dumbledore? Er ist verrückt, aber das...“, konnte der es immer noch nicht recht fassen.  
„Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Alastor damit nicht das geringste zu tun hat. Ganz sicher nicht. Genauso wenig wie die Cruciatus-Flüche gegen die anderen beiden Champions. Es ist so, als ob das Turnier von vorne bis hinten manipuliert wurde.“  
Erneut stöhnte der ehemalige Professor auf, gleichzeitig schien aber auch der alte Kampfgeist wieder aufzuflackern „Was genau ist geschehen, Albus?“

„Das“, antwortete der Angesprochene, während er ein Fläschchen auf seinen Schreibtisch stellte, welches eine silbrige Flüssigkeit enthielt, „wollte ich gerade herausfinden.“  
Er stand auf und ging zu einer Vitrine, nahm eine Steinschale heraus, stellte sie neben das Fläschchen und schüttete dessen Inhalt hinein.  
„Woher hast du...?“, begann Lupin, Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mit einem kurzen, kaum merklichen Lächeln: „Ich habe sie mir geliehen, Remus. Ich wünschte, ich müsste sie nicht zurückgeben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Wahl habe. Man kann nicht ändern, was passiert ist, auch wenn man es noch so sehr wünscht. Ich habe kein Recht, das zu behalten, auch wenn es für jemand anderen besser wäre, aber ansehen, das ist etwas anderes....“  
„Harry?“, mutmaßte Lupin hoffnungsvoll.  
Der Silberbärtige schüttelte den Kopf, das Lächeln war längst wieder verschwunden.   
„So ernst?“, fragte sein Gegenüber und bekam als Antwort ein Nicken. Ein Moment des Schweigens steigerte die spürbare Anspannung im Raum noch weiter, obwohl sie eigentlich vorher schon nicht auszuhalten gewesen war.  
„Diggory“, sagte Dumbledore, während er zur Tür ging, um die beiden Professoren hereinzubitten, die er nun schon eine ganze Weile hatte warten lassen. Nach einer kurzen Begrüßung wies er seine drei Gäste an, sich um das Denkarium aufzustellen. Als er seine Hakennase in die unruhigen Gedankenwaben an der Oberfläche gleiten ließ, taten die anderen es ihm gleich. Sie fanden sich auf einem heruntergekommenen Friedhof wieder und mussten mit Schrecken ansehen, was passiert war.

Als die Welt um sie herum für eine Sekunde verschwamm und sie schließlich wieder im Schulleiterbüro standen, war es eine Mischung aus Erleichterung darüber, dass der Horror nur eine Erinnerung gewesen war, die sie besucht hatten und Entsetzen über das, was den beiden Schülern passiert war, was die Ereignisse aber auch für alle anderen bedeuten würden.  
Lupin und McGonagall atmeten tief durch, selbst Moody, der in seiner langen Karriere als Auror viel Schreckliches gesehen hatte, ließ sich erst einmal auf einen der Sessel fallen und musste sich sammeln. Dumbledore hingegen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit sofort einer seiner zahlreichen mysteriösen Gerätschaften zu, betrachtete sie hoch konzentriert: „Der Friedhof von Little Hangleton vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde.“, stellte er schließlich gedämpft und zur Überraschung aller fest.  
„Du meinst, wir könnten ihn noch dort finden.“, brummte Moody und straffte sich.  
„Möglich. Wir müssen es versuchen, du weißt, wie viel das bedeuten würde und was davon abhängt.“   
„Ich werde es Kingsley sagen.“, mit wenigen Schritten war Lupin wieder am Kamin, zog einen Beutel aus der Tasche seines Umhangs, nahm eine Hand grünes Pulver heraus, um es in die Flammen zu werfen.  
„Und Remus“, sprach Dumbledore ihn erneut an, „du weißt, was noch zu tun ist.“ Der Werwolf verstand und entschwand in die Weiten des Flohnetzwerkes.   
Dumbledore wandte sich an die beiden Verbliebenden: „Alastor, ich werde jetzt Cornelius Fudge informieren. Nach all dem kann er meine Warnungen nicht mehr abtun und muss er handeln. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir Gesellschaft leistest, während Minerva die Hauslehrer und die Schüler anschließend über das wichtigste informiert.“, beide quittierten diese Bitten mit einem zustimmenden Nicken, „Bitte noch kein Wort über diese Erinnerung, sie ist wie gesagt nur geliehen und wir müssen Chaos vermeiden.“, ergänzte Dumbledore noch, was er später noch bereuen sollte. Als seine Stellvertreterin gegangen war und Moody schweigend in die kalten Flammen des Kamins starrte, nahm hinter dem Schreibtisch Platz und schrieb eilig ein paar Zeilen auf Pergament, die er gleich auf den Weg brachte.

Natürlich musste er nicht lange warten, ehe Moody ein wenig begeistertes „Sie kommen.“ von sich gab und kurz darauf ohne ein Klopfen die schwere Tür aufschlug. Herein trat ein mies gelaunter grauhaariger Herr mittleren Alters mit untersetzter Figur im Nadelstreifenumhang und mit Melone auf dem Kopf. Ihm folgten eine Gruppe von Auroren und einer Frau.   
„... Cornelius, ich wünschte, es wären bessere Umstände, zu denen ich Sie in Hogwarts willkommen heißen könnte“, begrüßte ihn Dumbledore freundlich und sah großzügig über die Unfreundlichkeit hinweg, mit der die Gruppe einfach so in sein Büro geplatzt war. Ehe er jedoch Gelegenheit hatte, von den besorgniserregenden Ereignissen zu berichten, blaffte ihn Cornelius Fudge regelrecht an.   
„Ich hoffe, Sie haben gute Gründe, mich jetzt zu stören, Dumbledore“, entgegnete der Zaubereiminister frostig.   
„Die habe ich Cornelius, wenngleich Ihnen die Nachrichten sicher eben sowenig gefallen werden wie uns.“, entgegnete dieser dagegen ruhig und ernst.  
„Lassen Sie mich raten, Dumbledore, dieser Teufelskerl Krumm hat sich den Pokal geschnappt und Hogwarts entthront.“, riet Fudge ins Blaue hinein. Ungläubig richtete Moody daraufhin seinen durchdringenden Blick auf ihn und ergriff das Wort: „Das wäre sicherlich ein guter Grund, um Bagman oder Crouch Senior hierher einzuladen, aber ich hätte Sie für intelligenter gehalten, Fudge, wenn Sie schon darum gebeten werden, gemeinsam mit Amelia Bones hier erscheinen, der Staatssekretärin der Abteilung für magische Sicherheitsfragen.“  
Der verunsicherte Blick des s wechselte von Dumbledore auf Moody: „Alastor Moody so freundlich wie eh und je. Es ist mir einmal mehr eine Ehre, einen so verdienten Auror...“, begann der sichtlich pikierte Fudge eine eher verzweifelte Entgegnung.  
„Sparen Sie sich Ihre Worte, Fudge, und hören Sie Dumbledore zu.“, brummte der Angesprochene nur und verlieh seiner Abneigung noch zusätzlich durch ein kurzes Schütteln Ausdruck.

Die Sprachlosigkeit des s nutzte Dumbledore, um seine schlechte Nachricht loszuwerden: „Cornelius, ich muss leider sagen, dass meine Befürchtung eingetreten ist. Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt.“, bei der Erwähnung des Namens zuckten sowohl Fudge, als auch die ihn begleitenden Auroren zusammen.  
„Du-weist-schon-wer ist Geschichte und das wissen Sie genau, Dumbledore.“, widersprach im Fudge in schneidendem Ton.  
Dumbledore seufzte: „So, Cornelius, was macht Sie da so sicher? Was auch immer es ist, ich habe den Beweis hier.“, er deutete auf das Denkarium.  
Der war sichtlich nervös, knetete seine Hände: „Jetzt fangen Sie damit an, Dumbledore.“, die Stimme zitterte, „Sie können uns hier alles vorsetzen. Erinnerungen sind flüchtig und einfach zu verändern. Gerade für jemanden mit Ihren Fähigkeiten. Sie würden alles dafür tun, damit Ihre Behauptung sich als wahr erweist.“  
„Sie wissen genau, dass das nicht wahr ist, Cornelius, sie können die Gefahr in keiner Weise leugnen, die Anzeichen sind zu klar. Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt.“, wies der Schulleiter diese Unterstellung zurück.   
„Ach, Papperlapapp, das ist nicht wahr“, antwortete Fudge scharf. Moody lachte ungläubig auf, Dumbledore bleib jedoch ruhig und setzte erneut an: „Kommen Sie, Cornelius, lassen Sie und die Erinnerung von Mr Diggory gemeinsam ansehen.“  
Nun war es Fudge, der zu lachen begann: „Ich werde in Ihrem lächerlichen Schauspiel sicher keine Rolle spielen, Dumbledore. Sie mögen einen exzentrischen Ex-Auror getäuscht haben, aber mich sicher nicht.“, er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung, „Es ist doch offensichtlich, dass Sie einfach nur scharf auf meine Position scharf sind – seit Jahren schon.“  
Moody schnaubte höhnisch, doch noch immer war Dumbledore nicht aus der Ruhe zu bringen, wollte gerade einen weiteren Versuch unternehmen, den ignoranten Regierungschef zum Umdenken zu bewegen, wurde aber durch ein Rauschen im Kamin unterbrochen, das Kaminfeuer begann grün zu leuchten.

Zwei der Auroren, die offenbar Fudges Leibwächter waren, sprangen sofort dort hin. Dumbledore rief sie zurück, zu Fudges Entsetzen reagierten sie. Aus dem Feuer stiegen der ihm wohlbekannte Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt mit einer offensichtlich geschockten Person im Schlepptau und der leibhaftige Sirius Black, seit fast zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausgebrochener Schwerverbrecher.  
„Festnehmen!“, brüllte er noch nervöser als zuvor, doch Dumbledore wies ihn erneut in die Schranken. „Nicht so voreilig, Cornelius, nicht so voreilig. Hören Sie doch erst einmal zu, was Mr Shacklebolt zu berichten hat.“  
„Das, Dumbledore, geht zu weit. Black ist seit Jahren auf der Flucht und Sie lassen ihn einfach in Ihrem Büro auftauchen, ganz so, als würde er ständig hier ausgehen.“, das Gesicht des s war vor Aufregung – oder war es Wut – rot angelaufen, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, „Erst versuchen Sie uns ein Märchen unterzuschieben und jetzt helfen Sie auch noch Schwerverbrecher. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie so eine angesehene Persönlichkeit sind, sonst wären Sie schon in Askaban und unsere Fragen würden wir danach stellen.“  
Während Shacklebolt mit einem undurchsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck seinen Fang auf einem Stuhl platzierte und starke Fesseln heraufbeschwor, stellte der Gastgeber lakonisch fest: „Ich glaube, genau das ist Ihr Problem, Cornelius. Was das für Folgen hat, sehen wir doch am Beispiel von Sirius Black.“  
„Wollen Sie mir etwa sagen, Dumbledore, dass im Fall eines Massenmörders, der unter anderem seine besten Freunde Lilly und James Potter auf dem Gewissen hat und aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist, von Seiten des Ministeriums schlecht gehandelt wurde? Wir haben Mr Black binnen kürzester Zeit in Askaban gehabt, wo er hingehört – und zwar bis er ausgebrochen ist. Wenn ich mir diese Szenerie so ansehe, dann vermutlich sogar noch mit Ihrer Hilfe….“

Dieses Mal wurde der Monolog des Ministers durch ein lautes Räuspern aus seinem Rücken unterbrochen: „Verzeihung, Herr Minister, aber vielleicht wenden wir uns von den Spekulationen nun doch den Fakten zu, die quasi vor unseren Füßen liegen. Ihnen wird sicher nicht entgangen sein, dass dort auf dem Stuhl neben Auror Shacklebolt niemand geringeres als Peter Pettigrew sitzt.“  
Fudge, der eben noch völlig in seinem Monolog vertieft war, brachte mit einem Mal kein Wort mehr heraus, wirkte völlig irritiert.  
Von allen unbemerkt war unterdessen Severus Snape hereingetreten, dem Dumbledore nun ein Zeichen gab. „Sie kommen genau zur richtigen Zeit, Severus. Bitte, tun Sie uns den Gefallen.“, zugleich nickte er Sirius zu, der Snape zwar ansah, als würde er ihn am liebsten erwürgen, sich aber dennoch auf einen der Sessel fallen ließ. Erleichtert stellte Dumbledore fest, dass Remus trotz der Kürze der Zeit gute Überzeugungsarbeit geleistet hatte – oder die Aussicht auf die lang ersehnte Freiheit einfach stark genug war, um so ziemlich alles auf sich zu nehmen.  
Snape zog ein Fläschchen aus seinem Umhang, ging drei Schritte bis zu dem Stuhl vor und gab einen guten Schuss Veritaserum in den Mund seines ehemaligen Schulwidersachers. Drei Tropfen hätten genügt, aber der dabei grinsende Tränkemeister hatte wohl befunden, dass eine kleine Überdosis nicht schaden könne.

„Das Veritaserum mein lieber Cornelius, wirkt nicht nur bei Todessern", fuhr Dumbledore an Fudges Adresse fort, "jetzt werden wir auch die Wahrheit über den von Ihnen zum Schwerverbrecher stilisierten Mr Black erfahren …", ehe er sich an die Begleiterin des Ministers wandte: „Amelia, bitte walten Sie Ihres Amtes und sorgen Sie für Gerechtigkeit.“   
Staatssekretärin Bones trat vor. Offenbar hatte sie verstanden, was Dumbledore meinte und begann mit der Befragung: „Sind Sie Sirius Black, entflohener Häftling aus Askaban?“  
„Ja.“, die Antwort klang sehr hohl, typisch für Äußerungen, die unter Veritaserum getätigt wurden.  
„Haben Sie die Ihnen zu Last gelegten Verbrechen begangen?“, ging es ohne Umschweife weiter.  
Unmittelbar nachdem die Frage verklungen war, folgte das energische „Nein!“, beinahe wie das kraftvolle Bellen eines Hundes.  
Fudge schrie auf: „Unmöglich!“, auch Bones war überrascht, blieb aber ruhig und fuhr pflichtbewusst fort: „Haben Sie als Geheimniswahrer für Lilly und James Potter gedient?“  
Wiederum ein klares „Nein!“ des Befragten.  
Während Fudge abwechselnd diesem und Dumbledore feindselige Blicke zuwarf, schien Bones zunehmend überzeugt, dass der Schulleiter von Hogwarts hier richtig lag.  
„Wer hat als Geheimniswahrer gedient?“  
„Peter Pettigrew“, sagte Sirius und blickte hinüber zu dem Gefesselten, unterdrückte ein Knurren.  
„Sind Sie Todesser?“  
Obschon in einer Art Trance weilend, verzog sich das Gesicht angewidert, gefolgt von einer eindeutigen Verneinung.  
Erneut schrie Fudge auf. „Das kann nicht die Wahrheit sein. Ein solcher Verbrecher darf nicht freikommen!“  
„Minister, es ist die Wahrheit. Das Serum wirkt, sehen Sie sich doch die Augen an. Mir bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen“, sagte sie. 

Dann, an Snape gewandt, erbat Bones: „Professor, wären Sie so freundlich und würden Mr Pettigrew vorbereiten?“   
Snape tat wie ihm geheißen. Bones wandte sich dann an den Beschuldigten, der sorgfältig gefesselt war. Die kurze Befragung ergab, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich um den totgeglaubten Peter Pettigrew handelte, der als Geheimniswahrer den Aufenthaltsort von Lilly und James Potter verraten hatte.  
Fudge sah nach diesen Auskünften aus, als ob er gleich zusammenbrechen würde, stammelte dennoch „Das... Das kann nicht sein, Pettigrew ist tot....“  
Auch die Frage, ob er Sirius Black den Verrat angehängt habe, wurde der höchsten Strafverfolgerin des Ministeriums direkt bejaht.  
Schließlich ergriff Dumbledore das Wort, zum Entsetzen Fudges: „Haben Sie die Wiederkehr von Voldemort unterstützt und waren Sie daran beteiligt?“, lautete die Frage, die den Zaubereiminister endgültig zum Beben brachte.  
Ehe Pettigrew jedoch antworten konnte, fuhr seine silbrig glänzende rechte Hand trotz der Fesseln und trotz der Versuche an seine Kehle. Die Auroren versuchten mit allen Mitteln, die Hand zu lösen, doch mit jedem Versuch schien sich der Griff noch zu verstärken. Kurz darauf brach Pettigrew bewusstlos zusammen, erst dann sank der Arm wieder herunter.  
„Sehen Sie, Cornelius?“, triumphierte Dumbledore gerade zu, wähnte sich am Ziel, das schlimme Ende dieses Tages nicht noch zu verschlimmern.   
„Das... Das sagt gar nichts. Das sind Hirngespinste, Dumbledore, und wenn Sie nicht aufhören, sie zu verbreiten, wird das ein Nachspiel haben, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Pettigrew geht direkt nach Askaban und auch Black behalten wir vorerst im Gewahrsam. Dieser Hokuspokus ist noch kein ausreichender Beweis und das . Meine Herren, Frau Staatssekretärin, wir gehen“  
„Herr Minister“, unterbrach ihn Bones, „bei allem Respekt: Ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ein nachgewiesener Unschuldiger auch nur einen Tag länger in seiner Freiheit beschränkt wird.“

An Sirius gewandt führte Bones aus, dass er wegen des nunmehr erbrachten Nachweises seiner Unschuld sofort aus der Haft entlassen und für die zu Unrecht erlittene Haft entschädigt werde: „Ich lasse Ihnen das noch heute schriftlich zukommen, aber schon jetzt sind Sie ein freier Mann, Mr Black. Im Namen des Ministeriums muss ich mich in aller Form bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“  
Sie hielt kurz inne, wandte sich dann an Ihren Chef: „Herr Minister, bitte bedenken Sie, dass die weitere Befragung von Mr Pettigrew schwierig werden wird, wenn wir ihn unmittelbar nach Askaban verlegen. Ich schlage Ihnen dringend vor...“  
„Nachdem dieser Verbrecher so viele Jahre untergetaucht war, werde ich nicht zulassen, dass wir ein Fluchtrisiko offenlassen.“, unterbrach sie Fudge, der sich wieder gefangen haben schien, „Er geht nach Askaban, keine Diskussion. Und jetzt werden wir gehen, ich ertrage die wirren Phantasien dieses alten Wichtigtuers“ - trotz der ernsten Lage konnte Dumbledore bei dieser netten Beschreibung seiner selbst ein Glucksen nicht unterdrücken – „keine Minute länger.“  
Mit einer Schimpftirade auf Dumbledore und seine Verschwörung verließ der Minister, gefolgt von Amelia Bones und Kingsley Shacklebolt, die beide ziemlich ratlos dreinblickten, sowie den anderen Auroren, die den bewusstlosen Pettigrew mitnahmen, eilig das Büro und das Schloss. 

Als die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, mussten sich alle Anwesenden mit der surrealen Situation, die sie in den letzten Minuten miterlebt hatten, erst einmal verdauen. Insbesondere Sirius wirkte, als habe ihn gerade Hagrid mit seinem eigenen magischen Motorrad mehrmals überrollt worden.  
Nach einigen Minuten des angespannten Schweigens berichtete Dumbledore den zuvor noch nicht Anwesenden, was man zuvor aus Diggorys Erinnerungen herausgefunden hatte und Zaubereiminister Fudge so nachdrücjklich nicht hatte glauben wollen, dass er sich nicht einmal die vor ihm liegenden Beweise hatte ansehen wollen und sogar seine Mitarbeiter aktiv davon abgehalten hatte.   
Sirius war am Boden zerstört und es kostete jede Menge Überzeugungskraft ihn zurückzuhalten, denn natürlich wollte er sofort aus dem Büro zu seinem Paten auf die Krankenstation zu stürmen. In den anderen Gesichtern, selbst bei dem sonst nach außen so emotionslosen Professor Snape, spiegelte sich das Entsetzen.


	6. Erkenntnisse eines Schulleiters

Nach Stunden hatte Dumbledore seine Gemächer noch einmal verlassen. Wer konzentriert aus dem Fenster den Nachthimmel betrachtete, konnte bereits erste Vorboten der aufgehenden Sonne an erahnen. Die Nächte waren kurz, wenige Tage nach der Sommersonnenwende, aber Schlaf gefunden hatte er ohnehin nicht. Viel zu sehr hatten ihn Ärger und Sorge über die Ereignisse des vorangegangenen Tages beschäftigt: Warum hatte er es zugelassen, dass das Turnier stattfand, trotz all der Warnungen? Waren seine ergebnislosen Nachforschungen zur Manipulation des Pokals nicht tiefgreifend genug gewesen? Warum hatte er den Pokal als Portschlüssel zugelassen, statt einfach das Labyrinth verschwinden zu lassen, sobald ein Sieger feststand? Und vor allem: Warum war Cornelius Fudge so verbissen darin, die Wahrheit zu leugnen und sogar die Beweise zu ignorieren, die sie belegten?  
Die Antwort auf letzte Frage kannte der Schulleiter nur zu gut: Fudge war ein ängstlicher Zeitgenosse gewesen, dem sein Selbstvertrauen allzuschnell ausgegangen war. Gut erinnerte sich Dumbledore noch an die tägliche Korrespondenz in den Monaten nach der Wahl. Es waren kindische Fragen um Rat gewesen, fast so, als sei er der Allwissende. Das hatte sich über die Jahre geändert: Mehr und mehr war Fudge zu der Überzeugung gekommen, dass Dumbledore ihn irgendwann durch sich selbst ersetzen würde, das er nach höherem strebte als der Leitung der Schule, die er zu seinem Lebenswerk gemacht hatte.  
Für den Zaubereiminister war die behauptete Rückkehr Voldemorts nur ein Werkzeug seines vermeintlichen Widersachers, die nicht wahr sein konnte, weil sie nicht wahr sein durfte. Fudge war schon immer besser darin gewesen, seine Position zu erhalten, statt das zu tun, was zu tun gewesen wäre. Ein Grund, warum er nur zweite Wahl gewesen war, nachdem sich Barty Crouch senior durch seinen gnadenlosen und zuweilen mit fragwürdigen Methoden geführten Methoden im Rahmen der Todesserprozesse unmöglich gemacht und Dumbledore selbst nicht nur einmal, sondern mehrfach dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Albus Dumbledore seufzte, durchbrach damit die Stille im Krankenflügel. Madam Pompfrey hatte mit unnachgiebiger Strenge die Besuchswilligen davon abgebracht, in den Krankenflügel einzufallen, sodass er der erste Besucher der Verletzten war. Ein widerwillig zugelassener Besucher, verstand sich.  
Victor Krum und Fleur Delacour hatten einen starken Schlaftrank erhalten, um sich von den Strapazen zu erhohlen, die sie durchlitten hatten: Der Durmstrang-Champion hatte unter Einfluss des Imperius-Fluches seine Konkurrentin und Diggory angegriffen, ehe ihn Harry außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte, das hatte er bisher rekonstruieren können.  
Dieser war in der weiteren Folge der Ereignisse dem Reich der Toten näher gekommen als dem der Lebenden und hatte trotz einer erheblichen Verbesserung des Zustandes, von der die Schulheilerin berichtet hatte, das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt, wie der Schulleiter feststellen musste.  
Cedric Diggory dagegen befand sich noch immer in dem tiefen Schlaf, in den ihn Dumbledore vor Stunden versetzt hatte.  
Der 114-jährige seufzte erneut, zog mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Vorhänge um das Bett zu. Es widerstrebte ihm zutiefst, die schockierenden Erinnerungen zurückzugeben, ohne die der Hufflepuff vermutlich würde besser leben können. Sein Verstand wusste es besser, denn er hatte kein Recht, diesen Teil seines Schülers – nichts weniger war es – für sich zu behalten. Der Preis dieser Entscheidung wäre zu hoch, schoss ihm wieder und wieder durch den Kopf.  
Dennoch griff er nur zögernd in seinen Umhang, zog das Fläschchen hervor und entkorkte es. Mit routinierten Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes angelte er die wabernden Silberfäden heraus und führte sie an die Schläfe des Schlafenden. Wie durch einen Sog angezogen, verschwand die silbrige Substanz und kehrte ihr Inhalt dahin zurück, wo er herkam und hingehörte.  
Dann tippte Dumbledore mit seinem Stab auf die Stirn des vor ihm liegenden Patienten, beendete den künstlichen Schlafzustand.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, ehe Bewegung in Cedric Diggorys Körper kam und er ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab. Seine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt weit, aber das gedämpfte Licht war wohl schon zu hell, schnell kniff er sie wieder zusammen. Sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte die Schmerzen, die immer noch seinen ganzen Körper durchziehen mussten, wich dann aber einem zittern. Schließlich riss er die Augen weit auf, mehr als einen krächzender Laut des Entsetzens brachte er nicht heraus. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen, doch zum echten Weinen schien ihm die Kraft zu fehlen. Schließlich schlossen sich die Augen wieder.  
Dumbledore beugte sich vor, redete beruhigend auf ihn ein, versicherte ihm, dass Harry und er nun in Sicherheit seien. Zögerlich schlug der Hufflepuff seine Augen auf, antwortete auf die Frage  
„Haben Sie gut geschlafen, Mr Diggory?“ nur mit einem kurzen, krächzenden Geräusch.  
Der Schulleiter reichte ihm einen Becher mit Wasser, doch seine Hände zitterten so sehr, dass Cedric ihn nicht greifen konnte und Dumbledore seinen Kopf anheben und den Becher an den Mund führen musste. Mit jedem der fast schon gierigen Schlucke schien Cedric weiter zu sich zu kommen, setzte schließlich zum Sprechen an: „Wie lange habe ich...?“  
„Geschlafen?“, vervollständigte Dumbledore den Satz und ergänzte „Etwa sechs Stunden.“, nachdem seine Vermutung mit einem matten Nicken bestätigt wurde. Es folgte eine lange Pause, in der Cedric langsam von der Wucht der Erinnerungen eingeholt wurde und konnte nur unter großer Anstrengung die bohrendste aller Fragen herauspressen: "Ist Harry --- tot?"  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte: "Mr Potter ist nicht bei Bewusstsein, aber er lebt."  
Diese einfache Antwort schien den Hufflepuff von einer großen Last zu befreien, dennoch stellte er fest: "Wenn ich auf Harry gehört hätte, wäre er nicht auf diesem Friedhof gelandet. Es wäre alles nicht passiert." und realisierte bei der Erwähnung des Friedhofes dann wohl, dass er Dumbledore über die Ereignisse schnellstmöglich berichten musste.  
Stöhnend drückte er sich hoch, biss die Zähne zusammen und begann schließlich stammelnd seine Zusammenfassung: „Wir --- der Pokal --- Portschlüssel --- Friedhof --- Fluch.“.

Dumbledore winkte mit einem besorgten Blick auf seinen Schüler ab: „Schon gut, Mr. Diggory, schonen Sie Ihre Kräfte. Ich weiß, was passiert ist.“  
Den fragenden Blick hatte er erwartet: "Ich muss Sie zunächst um Verzeihung bitten, aber ich war so frei, mir Ihre Erinnerungen an die Ereignisse dieses Abends auszuleihen. Ich weiß, was auf dem Friedhof passiert ist, auch wenn ich noch nicht genau weiß, warum Mr Potter und Sie dort gelandet sind."  
Cedrics Augen weiteten sich, unter normalen Umständen hätte er wohl dagegen protestiert, dass man sich so einfach an seinen Gedanken bedient hatte, aber jetzt waren ihm andere Dinge wichtiger: "Sie wissen, dass --- er", die Stimme begann zu beben, "zurückgekehrt ist?"  
"In der Tat", stellte Dumbledore fest, "Voldemort ist leibhaftig wiedergekehrt.". Während der Hufflepuff bei der Erwähnung des Namens zusammenzuckte, klang diese Feststellung bei seinem Besucher fast schon gelangweilt, aber dennoch besorgt – ganz so, als verkünde er etwas, mit dem er schon lange gerechnet und doch gehofft hatte, es möge nicht eintreten.  
"Ich sehe Ihnen an, Mr Diggory", ergänzte er, "dass Sie viele Fragen haben. Aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen: Was auch immer über meinen Intellekt verbreitet wird, was gäbe ich darum, wenn es wahr wäre. Für mich ist vieles genauso ein Rätsel, wie es für Sie oder Mr Potter ein Rätsel ist, aber ich möchte versuchen, Ihnen Ihre Fragen dennoch so gut es geht zu beantworten.", er unterstrich dieses Versprechen mit einem Augenzwinkern, das nicht recht zu seinem sonstigen Auftreten passen wollte, denn von dem verschmitzten Albus Dumbledore, dessen ständige gute Laune einige für Anzeichen einer Geisteskrankheit hielten, war ansonsten nichts zu sehen.  
Dennoch sollte er recht behalten darin, dass er mit Fragen nur so überschüttet wurde – trotz der nachtschlafenden Zeit und einem sichtlich geschwächten Gesprächspartner. Auf die meisten Fragen konnte er tatsächlich keine Antwort geben, diejenigen die er gab, waren eher vage und wieder andere offensichtlich ausweichend.  
Schließlich: "Harry hat Vol--- ihn", allein der Versuch, die Angst vor dem Namen abzulegen, nötigte dem Weißbärtigen Respekt ab, "berührt. Das hat ihm scheinbar Schmerzen zugefügt, bis er ohnmächtig wurde.", schilderte Cedric den letzten Teil seiner Wahrnehmungen auf dem Friedhof.  
"Nun fragen Sie sich, Mr Diggory, wie das möglich war. Erinnern Sie sich daran, was vor vier Jahren passiert ist?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore.

"Harry ist in eine Auseinandersetzung mit Professor Quirrel geraten, der ihn angreifen wollte. Damals ging das Gerücht um, der Professor habe seinen Verstand verloren.", überlegte Cedric und verstand nicht recht, was das mit ihrem Erlebnis zu tun haben sollte.  
"Ich habe schon damals gesagt, dass die Ereignisse ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis sind, also die ganze Schule Bescheid wusste. Offenbar lag ich mit meiner Vermutung nicht ganz falsch.", zum zweiten Mal formten die Mundwinkel des Bärtigen wieder das so typische verschmitzte Lächeln.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Professor.", räumte sein Gesprächspartner unumwunden ein, in seinem Zustand war ihm nicht nach Rätseln zu Mute.  
"Wissen Sie, Mr Diggory, es ist doch so: Wir Menschen sind eine neugierige Laune der Natur. Viele von uns können es nicht ertragen, etwas nicht zu wissen und anstatt das eigene Nichtwissen ab und zu auch einmal als Gnade anzunehmen oder sich die Mühe zu machen, der Wahrheit auf den Grund zu gehen, denken sie sich dann Dinge aus und verbreiten das als die Wahrheit.", begann Dumbledore seine Erklärung, "Sie werden einer der wenigen sein, die die Wahrheit kennen, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie die Wahrheit ertragen können, ja, sie sogar verdienen."  
Was folgte, war eine kurze Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, die ein nicht etwa verrückter, sondern ein von Voldemort im wortwörtlichen Sinne Besessener Quirinus Quirrell 1992 ins Rollen gebracht hatte.  
"Und Professor Quirrell starb", Cedric schwankte zwischen Erschrecken darüber, dass der grausamste Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten es bis nach Hogwarts geschafft hatte, und Bewunderung darüber, dass 'Der Junge der lebt' seinem Namen augenscheinlich nicht nur auf diesem Friedhof alle Ehre gemacht hatte, "... weil Harry ihn berührt hat?"  
"Damit sind wir wieder an dem Punkt angelangt, Mr Diggory, von dem ich eben sprach: Mein Wissen ist endlich. Wir reden hier von den schlimmsten Auswüchsen schwarzer Magie, von deren Anwendung und Wirkung noch nie jemand der Allgemeinheit berichtet hat.", musste Dumbledore einräumen, "Meine Theorie ist aber, dass es Voldemort war, der den armen Quirrell wie ein Parasit ausgenutzt hat und ihn schließlich einfach tödlich geschwächt verlassen hat – in der Form, in der Mr Potter und Sie ihm begegnen mussten. Er hat den Schaden angerichtet, aber die Folgen einen anderen mit seinem Leben bezahlen lassen."

"Aber warum kann Voldemort Harrys Berührungen nicht ertragen?", die Frage war mehr wie ein Flüstern, aber die Augen des Hufflepuff verrieten eine gebannte Aufmerksamkeit.  
„Nach meinen eingeschränkten Erkenntnissen", Dumbledore verschwieg, wie umfangreich seine Studien in diesen Themenbereich bis heute waren und äußerte doch ehrlich, wie er seine Erkenntnise selbst einschätzte "... scheint mit dem Opferschutz zu tun zu haben.“  
„Opferschutz?“, ein letztes Aufbegehren seiner Kräfte.  
„Ja. Als Mr Potters Eltern ermordet wurden, wollte sich seine Mutter für ihn opfern. Als sie getötet wurde, entstand für ihren Sohn ein ganz besonderer Schutz, der Lebensopferschutz. Das ist ein sehr mächtiger, uralter Zauber. Die magische Kraft bedingungsloser Liebe, könnte man sagen. Als er dann Harry angriff, konnte er ihn nicht töten, sondern bekam den Fluch selbst ab. Er konnte das nur überleben, weil er seine Seele schon zuvor mit schrecklichster Magie in verschiedene Teile gespalten hatte und nur ein Teil davon vernichtet wurde.“  
„Aber was hat das mit dem, was auf dem Friedhof geschehen ist zu tun?“, auf diese kaum verständlich gestellte Frage folgte ein Hustananfall. Dumbledore sah besorgt über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille, half erneut beim Trinken, ehe er zur Antwort ansetzte: "Harry ist durch das Opfer seiner Mutter geschützt worden. Diese Form der Liebe kann Voldemort offensichtlich nicht ertragen. Ich stelle mir das als eine Art Allergie vor, die...", er brach ab, denn in diesem Moment öffnete sich knarzend die Bürotür von Madam Pomfrey, die offenbar auf den stärker werdenden Husten ihres Patienten aufmerksam geworden war.  
"Auch wenn Sie der Schulleiter sind, Professor Dumbledore...", die Missbilligung wurde aus ihrem Tonfall, noch mehr aber aus ihrem Blick deutlich, der den Mann mit der Halbmondbrille traf, kaum dass er aufsah, "Bei allem Respekt: Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Sie texten Mr Diggory seit mehr als einer Stunde zu und scheinen ihn damit auch noch zu beunruhigen. Mein Patient braucht Ruhe und muss sich schonen."  
Der sonst um keine Antwort verlegene Schulleiter kam gar nicht dazu, etwas zu erwidern, ehe die scharfe Ansage weiterging, die nun mehr so klang, als richte sie sich gegen einen Schüler: "Gehen Sie jetzt oder ich werde einen Hauselfen bitten, Sie in Ihr Büro zu begleiten."  
Es war das dritte kurze Lächeln, das Dumbledores nun zeigte, gefolgt von einem weiteren Augenzwinkern in Richtung des so umsorgten Patienten: "Aber natürlich, Poppy, ich werde gehen. Erholen Sie sich gut, Mr Diggory!"  
So leise und unauffällig, wie er gekommen war, verschwand ein nachdenklicher Albus Dumbledore aus dem Krankenflügel.


	7. Besuche und Neuigkeiten

Erst am Nachmittag des folgenden Tages gestattete Madam Pomfrey einen halbstündigen Besuch von Cedrics Eltern. Während Amos Diggory vor allem damit beschäftigt war, sich über den Erfolg seines Sohnes zu freuen, war seine Mutter Eleanor noch immer schockiert darüber, was ihrem Sohn passiert sein musste.  
Der ehrgeizige Vater redete allerdings so sehr auf ihn ein, dass seine Mutter und er erst einmal gar nicht zu Wort kamen, sondern sie stattdessen ständig seine Haare strich und den genervten Gesichtsausdruck ihres davon wenig begeisterten Sohnes gar nicht bemerkte.  
"Ced, wir wissen ja, wie bescheiden du immer bist, aber warum musstest du den Sieg unbedingt mit dem Potter-Jungen teilen? Du hättest der einzige Champion sein sollen und warst immer der bessere.", war Amos Diggory inzwischen wieder bei seinem übertriebenen Ehrgeiz angelangt, den er für seinen einzigen Sohn untypisch für einen Hufflepuff an den Tag legte.  
Cedric stöhnte auf, einerseits, weil ihn der Besuch anstrengte, andererseits, weil ihn das Verhalten seines Vaters einmal mehr störte, so sehr er ihn auch mochte: "Dad, ich habe den Sieg nicht verdient gehabt, Harry hat mich mehrfach gerettet und ohne ihn wäre ich jetzt wohl tot.", stellte er nüchtern fest, "Außerdem, dieses Turnier ist doch eigentlich total egal, nach all dem, was vorgestern Abend passiert ist."  
"Der Junge musste dich retten?", ein ungläubiger Blick richtete sich auf den noch immer geschwächten Patienten.  
"Viktor Krum hatte mich angegriffen, nachdem ihn offensichtlich jemand unter den Imperius-Fluch gesetzt hat, dann war da dieser Knallrümpfiger Kröter, die Acromantula...", bis zum Aufeinandertreffen mit Dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf auf dem Friedhof kam er gar nicht erst, weil sein Vater, der für die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht Magischer Geschöpfe arbeitete, plötzlich über die Unverantwortlichkeit des Turnierorganisators Ludo Bagman zu schimpfen begann. Der schockierte Blick seiner Mutter irritierte Cedric allerdings sehr, schließlich musste doch der Tagesprophet schon am Vortag voll gewesen sein mit den viel schlimmeren Nachrichten. Er wandte sich also an sie und erkundigte sich: "Wisst ihr es denn noch gar nicht?", woraufhin Eleanor Diggory ihn ihrerseits noch irritierter musterte: "Was sollen wir noch nicht wissen, Schatz?"  
"Na das, was passiert ist, nachdem wir den Pokal erreicht hatten – auf dem Friedhof.″, erneut hustete Cedric, der Besuch hatte ihn merklich angestrengt. 

Das wiederum bekam die immerzu besorgte Madam Pomfrey natürlich mit, die durch das lautstarke Meckern von Amos Diggory auf den Plan gerufen worden war und gerade ihren Kopf durch die Vorhänge rund um das Bett steckte: „Ich muss doch sehr bitten, Sir. Wir sind hier im Krankenflügel und nicht in einem Pub. Außerdem ist Ihre Besuchszeit beendet und Ihr Sohn braucht noch immer viel Ruhe, wie Sie sicher bemerkt haben werden.“, ihre Stimme duldete keinen Widerspruch, den Eleanor Diggory dennoch erhob: „Ich bitte um Entschuldigung für meinen Mann, Ma‘am. Er wird sich jetzt beruhigen – nicht wahr, Amos, Schatz?“, sie blickte vorwurfsvoll zu ihrem Mann, der nur noch vor sich hin grummelte, und bat dann „Geben Sie uns noch ein paar Minuten mit unserem Sohn.“  
Doch die Schulheilerin lies nicht mit sich handeln, lehnte mit Verweis auf den sich wieder verschlechternden Zustand ihres Patienten ab und drohte sogar damit, einen Hauselfen herbeizurufen, um die beiden hinauszubegleiten. Diese Drohung musste sie am Ende nicht wahrmachen, schließlich wollten ihre beiden Besucher keinesfalls die nächste Schlagzeile im Tagespropheten werden und hatten am Ende auch einsehen müssen, dass Madam Pomfrey wohl mit ihrer Sorge richtig lag.  
In aller Eile verabschiedeten sie sich von ihrem Sohn und verließen den Krankenflügel, was Cedric einerseits erleichterte, weil beide in ihrer Sorge sehr anstrengend geworden waren, ihn aber andererseits auch ärgerte, nachdem er keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt hatte, die ganzen Ereignisse des Abends zu berichten und der Frage auf den Grund zu gehen, warum seine Eltern davon nicht schon längst wussten.  
Seine Bitte an Madam Pomfrey, ihm den Tagespropheten zu bringen, wurde von dieser ebenso energisch zurückgewiesen wie die Bitte nach einer Verlängerung der Besuchszeit: „Sie müssen sich ausruhen, Mr Diggory. Sie sind noch sehr geschwächt und sollten schlafen. Ich werde Ihnen einen Trank bringen.“, entschied sie in unnachgiebiger Strenge, erfüllte jedoch dieses Versprechen nicht, nachdem wieder eine Horde von Mitschülern um einen kurzen Besuch baten und schließlich auch noch Viktor Krumm und Fleur Delacour zu entlassen waren.  
All das bekam Cedric aber gar nicht mehr mit, denn trotz der bohrenden Fragen hatte sich sein Körper auch ohne die Hilfe eines Schlaftrankes nach der Erholung verlangt, die er brauchte, sodass er fast auf der Stelle eingeschlafen war.

Als Cedric das nächste Mal seine Augen aufschlug, war es stockdunkel. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er erkannte, wo er hier war und warum. Nur langsam gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, aber viel konnte er dennoch nicht sehen, denn die schweren weißen Vorhänge verdeckten den Blick auf den restlichen Krankenflügel.  
Er brauchte mehrere Versuche, ehe er sich auf seinen Unterarmen im Bett hochgestützt und schließlich seine Beine über die Bettkante hinaus geschoben hatte, um sich aufzusetzen. Seine Beine fühlten sich tonnenschwer an und beim ersten Versuch sich hinzustellen, landete er nur deswegen nicht auf dem Steinboden, weil er im letzten Moment noch die Kante des Nachttisches zu fassen bekam. Er ließ sich zunächst wieder auf die Bettkante sinken und trank einen großen Schluck von dem Wasser, das dort bereitstand. Es war eiskalt und erfrischte ihn. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er geschlafen haben mochte.  
Im zweiten Anlauf kam er schließlich auf die Beine, auch wenn er nicht gerade sicher stand und jeder Schritt sich fast so anstrengend anfühlte wie eine Runde Quidditsch, nur mit weniger Spaß. Als er durch den Vorhang getreten war, konnte er sehen, dass er fast allein war: Nur ein anderes Bett schien belegt, um alle anderen waren die Vorhänge aufgezogen und es war niemand zu erkennen. Sein einziger Mitpatient, überlegte Cedric, musste der Grund dafür gewesen sein, dass er mitten in der Nacht wach geworden war.  
Die Geräusche waren die eines unruhigen Schlafs, ab und an gemischt mit einem schmerzverzerrten Japsen und unterbrochen durch gedämpfte Aufschreie und Gemurmel. Madam Pomfrey schien davon nichts bemerkt zu haben, rechnete wohl damit, dass ihre Patienten diese Nacht ruhig verschlafen würden.  
Es kostete den Hufflepuff viel Kraft, bis er zu dem nur wenige Meter entfernten Bett gelangt war, in dem wie erwartet Harry lag, sodass er sich erst einmal nach Luft schnappend in den daneben stehenden Sessel fallen ließ.  
Harry wälzte sich hin und her, sein Gesicht war blass, mit Schweißperlen und unzähligen Wunden übersät, die verhältnismäßig schlecht zu verheilen schienen. Sein zuvor unverständliches Gemurmel war nun klar als das Produkt eines Albtraumes zu erkennen, das Cedric zusammenzucken ließ, als der Name Voldemort fiel.  
Vorsichtig griff Cedric nach der Schulter des Gryffindors und rüttelte daran. Harry röchelte, bevor er sich drehte und dann die Augen einen Spalt öffnete. 

„Das war nur ein Albtraum, Harry. Du bist wieder in Hogwarts, es ist vorbei.“, flüsterte Cedric ihm zu, auch wenn er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der Schlaf besonders erholsam gewesen war.  
Harry schlug die Augen jetzt ganz auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber wieder auf das Bett zurück und stöhnte vor Schmerz und verzog das Gesicht.  
„Alles klar?“, die Frage hätte sich Cedric auch selbst beantworten können, doch Harry nickte gequält, während sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und ein weiteres Röcheln diese Antwort gleich offensichtlich widerlegten.  
Der Hufflepuff griff nach der Karaffe auf dem Nachttisch und füllte den daneben stehenden Becher mit Wasser, das er Harry anbot. Dieser lächelte ihm dankbar zu und zog seinen rechten Arm unter der Bettdecke hervor, um nach dem Getränk zu greifen. Die Hand, knapp über der ein leicht blutiger Verband um den Arm gewickelt war, zitterte jedoch so stark und die schmerzen schienen bei der kleinsten Bewegung so stark, dass dies nicht gelang.  
Also half Cedric ihm, den Kopf anzuheben und flößte Harry vorsichtig etwas Wasser ein. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis der Becher leer war und Harry ein kraftloses „Danke“ hervorbrachte.

„Du brauchst mir für nichts zu danken, Harry: Du hast mir das Leben gerettet und wärst dabei wohl fast drauf gegangen, Harry.“, antwortete Cedric.  
„Das war eine Falle für mich, nicht für dich, Cedric“, entgegnete sein Gegenüber und fragte dann, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen: „Weiß Dumbledore schon Bescheid?“  
„Er hat mich in der Nacht nach dem allen besucht und schien Bescheid zu wissen, ja. Keine Ahnung, was für ein Tag jetzt ist. Ich habe bis gerade geschlafen wie ein Stein.“, erklärte Cedric knapp.  
„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich wach gemacht habe.“, setzte der Gryffindor zu einer erneuten Entschuldigung an.  
„Du musst dich auch nicht für Dinge entschuldigen, für die du nichts kannst. Versuch lieber weiter zu schlafen, Harry.“, widersprach Cedric.  
„Du klingst schon fast wie Madam Pompfrey.“, folgte die Beschwerde auf dem Fuße.  
„Ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass mein Lebensretter jetzt an Erschöpfung stirbt.“ - Hufflepuffs waren eben auch als fürsorglich bekannt.  
Das stieß allerdings keineswegs auf Gegenliebe: „Nenn mich nicht so, bitte, ich bin an der ganzen Scheiße Schuld.“  
„Das ist nicht wahr, wenn einer Schuld ist, dann ich. Du wolltest den Pokal nicht, ich habe dich überredet...“.  
An diesem Punkt wurde ihr Gespräch von Madam Pomfrey unterbrochen, die ihren Kopf wieder einmal durch den Vorgang steckte und dieses Mal nicht Besucher, sondern Patienten zurechtwies: „Mitten in der Nacht ist nicht die richtige Zeit für Gespräche, meine Herren.“  
„Ich bin von Harrys Albträumen geweckt worden, Ma‘am und dachte mir, dass ich doch wenigstens einmal nach ihm sehen sollte.“, verteidigte sich Cedric und schien damit die Schulheilerin kalt zu erwischen: „Ich wollte Ihnen beiden doch noch einen Schlaftrank… - das tut mir wirklich fürchterlich leid. Soll ich noch schnell...“  
Sowohl Harry, als auch Cedric schüttelten den Kopf, letzterer antwortete jedoch als einziger: „Das wird nicht nötig sein, Ma‘am.“, erhob sich schwerfällig wieder aus dem Sessel, wünschte Harry eine gute Nacht und ging wieder zu seinem Bett hinüber. Das gelang bei diesem Versuch schon etwas besser, war aber immer noch sehr anstrengend, sodass er einschlief, kaum dass er sich hingelegt hatte und gar nicht mehr mitbekam, wie Madam Pomfrey noch einige schnelle Diagnosezauber auf Harry anwendete, ehe sie wieder in ihre Räumlichkeiten verschwand – noch immer besorgt, aber gleichzeitig auch etwas erleichtert.

Wieder erwarten verliefen die nächsten Stunden auf der Krankenstation ruhig und Harry schlief sogar bis in den Mittag hinein, als Cedric schon längst in einem Sessel am Fenster saß und dort ein Nickerchen machte.  
Dieses Mal war Madam Pomfrey sofort zur Stelle und erkundigte sich nach seinem Befinden und untersuchte ihn noch einmal gründlich. Wirklich zufrieden mit seinem Zustand schien sie nicht zu sein, erklärte Harry, dass sie sich noch einmal mit einer alten Studienkollegin würde beratschlagen müssen. Dann kündigte sie an, in der Küche etwas leicht verträgliches zu bestellen und verschwand wieder.  
Der kurz darauf folgende Besuch von Dobby, der zwei große Tassen Kartoffelsuppe brachte, riss Cedric aus dem leichten Schlaf. Nachdem Harry zunächst einmal berichten musste, wie ausgerechnet er zu der Ehre kam „Master Harry Potter“ zu sein und von einem Hauselfen geradezu angehimmelt zu werden, war die Suppe zwar nur mehr lauwarm, es tat aber trotzdem gut, sie zu essen. Zu Harrys Überraschung hatte er nicht das Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben, nachdem er sie gegessen hatte, sondern fühlte sich tatsächlich besser.  
Dieser Umstand überzeugte schließlich auch Madam Pompfrey, einen „kurzen Besuch“ von Ron und Hermine zuzulassen, während Cedric die Zeit nutzten wollte, um einen Brief über die Ereignisse, über die er während deren Besuch nicht mehr hatte erzählen können, an seine Eltern zu schreiben und dafür von ihr sogar einen Tisch in ihrem Büro angeboten bekam.  
Harrys beste Freunde waren wenig später unter den missbilligenden Blicken von Madam Pomfrey geradezu auf ihn zugerannt und Hermine hatte ihn stürmisch umarmt, dann aber sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht bemerkt: „Oh, Harry, das tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht.“  
„Schon gut, Hermine, alles in Ordnung“, beruhigte er sie matt, was Ron dazu verleitete, ihn mit einem: „Alter, du siehst ja mal scheiße aus…“ zu begrüßen, wofür Hermine ihn missbilligend mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite stieß, während Harry nur grinste.  
Das Sprechen war anstrengend, kostete ihn viel Kraft. Nachdem er Ron und Hermine kurz erzählt hatte, was passiert war – Ron zuckte bei jeder Erwähnung von „Voldemort“ zusammen – bestand Madam Pompfrey darauf, dass er Ruhe brauchen würde. Sie könnten morgen vielleicht wiederkommen. Harry wollte dem entgegensetzen, dass er sich nicht überanstrengt fühlte, war aber schon halb eingeschlafen, ehe seine Freunde den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten.

Das nächste, was Harry sah, waren ein Bart, eine Hakennase und eine Halbmondbrille. Er blickte in das sorgenvolle Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore.  
„Oh, Harry, du bist wach.“, stellte dieser fest und versuchte seinen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck hastig mit einem freundlichen Lächeln zu überspielen, was allerdings nicht überzeugend gelang,  
Selten hatte er den Schulleiter so besorgt gesehen, dachte Harry und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern, der ziemlich leer wirkte. Dumbledore schien die Verwunderung zu bemerken und erklärte ihm, dass Madam Pomfrey damit einverstanden gewesen sei, dass Cedric n Begleitung von Cho Chang ein bisschen frische Luft schnappte. „Aber zu dir, Harry“, fügte er an, „Wie geht es dir?“  
„Schon besser, Professor.“, lautete die nicht ganz überzeugende Antwort, „Aber ich hatte wieder diese Träume – die, über die wir letzten Monat gesprochen haben: Ich habe Todesser gesehen, viele Todesser. Es war dunkel...“, begann Harry zu schildern.  
„Also doch“, murmelte der weise Zauberer, dann, zu Harry gewandt: „Harry, ich glaube, du hast ein Recht darauf, die Kehrseite zu erfahren.“  
„Die Kehrseite?“, fragte der, nicht ganz sicher, was er von dieser Ankündigung halten sollte.  
„Zumindest den Teil der Wahrheit, den ich mittlerweile glaube zu kennen. Erinnerst du dich noch an das, was ich dir nach deiner Begegnung mit Professor Quirrell an ziemlich genau dieser Stelle erzählt habe?"  
"Die Kraft der Liebe, als meine Mutter für mich gestorben ist?", erinnerte sich der Gryffindor natürlich, schließlich war das die letzte Antwort auf die vielen Fragen gewesen, die er zu den Ereignissen kurz nach seinem ersten Geburtstag gehabt hatte.  
"Genau. Je mehr ich über all das und deine Träume nachgedacht habe, desto mehr glaube ich, dass Voldemort bei dem Versuch dich zu töten ebenfalls eine Verbindung mit dir hergestellt hat. Eine Verbindung, deren Symbol diese Narbe", Dumbledore deutete auf Harrys Stirn, "ist. Wenn Liebe eine so starke Kraft ist, dann muss Hass wohl etwas ähnliches sein, wenn auch nicht ganz so mächtig, wie deine Erfahrungen zeigen."  
Mit dieser Erklärung war Harry noch nicht zufrieden, hakte nach: „Aber wie konnte er überhaupt wieder zurückkommen?“  
Der Schulleiter antwortete nicht sofort, überlegte eine Weile und antwortete dann doch wieder eher ausweichend: „Schwarze Magie bietet eine ganze Reihe von schrecklichen Werkzeugen für die, die vor nichts zurückschrecken, Harry. Ich fürchte, Mr Diggory und du sind Zeugen eines solchen Werkzeuges geworden, du sogar ein Teil davon.“  
„Aber warum ich? Wurm… äh Pettigrew“, korrigierte er sich, „sagte etwas von ‚Blut des Feindes‘. Voldemort hat so viele Feinde, an die er einfach herankommt – warum musste er sich so einen Plan ausdenken?“  
Dumbledore lächelte: „Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass du diese Frage stellst, Harry, aber ich glaube, du kennst die Antwort selbst.“  
„Sie meinen, er glaubt, dass ich sein stärkster Gegner bin und deswegen am besten dafür geeignet, ihm zu alter Stärke zu verhelfen?“, er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob diese Erklärung Sinn machte, klar zu denken war immer noch anstrengend.  
„Exakt. Und er liegt wohl nach der Logik der Schwarzen Magie wieder einmal nicht falsch. Du warst wohl der erste, der einen Todesfluch überlebt hat – und dann auch noch als Baby – und du hast es fertiggebracht, ihn als Erstklässler in Hogwarts noch einmal von seinen Plänen abzubringen.“, antwortete Dumbledore zustimmend, doch wieder war sich Harry sicher, nicht die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren.  
Eigentlich wollte er auf einer Antwort bestehen, dann fiel ihm aber etwas viel Wichtigeres ein: „Er hat es geschafft, oder?“  
Dieses Mal war es Enttäuschung, die sich im Gesicht seines Schulleiters abzeichnete: „Er ist entkommen, ja. Aber das Ministerium hat Mr Pettigrew noch festnehmen können und nach ein paar guten Ratschlägen immerhin einsehen müssen, dass Sirius unschuldig ist. Viel mehr haben sie aber nicht eingesehen, leider.“ Als er Harrys fragenden Blick bemerkte, berichtete er bereitwillig vom Zusammentreffen mit Cornelius Fudge, dessen Verhalten sein Gegenüber ziemlich schockierte: „Das heißt, man wird uns nicht glauben?“  
„Ich habe gesehen, was passiert ist, nachdem mir Mr Diggory freundlicherweise seine Erinnerungen ausgeliehen hatte.“, diese Bemerkung verband Dumbledore mit einem Augenzwinkern, auch wenn sein Ausdruck für diesen kurzen Moment eher verschämt als amüsiert wirkte, „Remus Lupin, Professor Moody und Professor McGonagall ebenfalls. Sirius hat es auch bereits erfahren. Deine Freunde und viele andere werden euch und uns sicher ebenfalls glauben.“  
Verärgerung war aus seiner Stimme deutlich herauszuhören, als der Schulleiter die Schattenseite ansprach: „Das Ministerium allerdings will die Wahrheit einfach nicht wahrhaben und täuscht die Öffentlichkeit bisher leider erfolgreich. Ich will“, fügte er an und es klang beinahe beschwörend, „dass du weißt, dass du immer unterstützt wirst, Harry – ganz egal, was passieren wird.“

Einen Moment lang wusste Harry nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, obwohl er noch so viele Fragen hatte, vielleicht sogar mehr Fragen, als er Antworten erhalten hatte. Unterbrochen wurde er jedoch von einem bestimmten Räuspern, das einmal mehr von Madam Pomfrey stammte. Dumbledore, beugte sich herunter und flüsterte ihm zu: „Sie hat ein unglaubliches Händchen dafür, Gespräche zu unterbrechen. Man könnte meinen, hier wäre Magie im Spiel.“, flüsterte er ihm zu, stand dann auf, zwinkerte in seine Richtung und ergänzte: „Ich glaube, Harry, es ist jetzt Zeit, dass du dich ausruhst, damit du nächste Woche wieder fit bist. Sirius wird dich sicher morgen besuchen.“  
Harry nickte matt, blickte dem Weißhaarigen, der mit wehender Robe lila Robe aus seinem Sichtfeld heraustrat, hinterher auch als sich das Portal zum Krankenflügel längst wieder geschlossen hatte.  
So sehr er daran interessiert war, selbst Antworten zu bekommen oder anderen Antworten zu geben, so sehr ihn beunruhigte, was er eben erfahren hatte: Sein Körper schien im Moment andere Pläne mit ihm zu haben und er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, schon nach kurzer Zeit wieder einzuschlafen, wenn auch dieses Mal ironischerweise ohne diese Art von Träumen, von denen sie kurz zuvor noch gesprochen hatten. Diese Träume schienen ihren eigenen Launen zu folgen.


	8. Schlechte Nachrichten

Dieses Mal schien es noch Morgen zu sein, als er aufwachte. Neben seinem Bett stand ein Tablett mit Frühstück, Cedric saß wieder in dem Sessel neben dem Fenster und war seinerseits damit beschäftigt, etwas lustlos in einem Rest Rührei mit Speck herumzustochern.  
Harry setzte sich langsam auf und erkundigte sich, wie lange er denn geschlafen habe. Der Hufflepuff blickte auf, lächelte: „Du hast seit gestern am frühen Abend geschlafen, Harry, als Dumbledore zu Besuch war. Es ist übrigens Mittwoch, wenn du dich das fragst. Also nur noch drei Tage bis zum Ende des Schuljahres.“  
Harry seufzte: „Das heißt, ich habe vier Tage ständig nur geschlafen?“  
„Na ja, die ersten drei Tage hast du eigentlich komplett verschlafen“, überlegte Cedric kurz, „Bis das mit deinen Albträumen losging. Hat Dumbledore darüber gestern mit dir gesprochen?“  
Harry nickte. „Vol...“, er stoppte, erinnerte sich an die Abneigung seines Leidensgenossen vor diesem Namen, „Du weißt schon wer hat eine Verbindung zu mir. Deswegen sehe ich manchmal Dinge.“  
„Sind das deine Albträume?“, mutmaßte Cedric.  
„Das vermutet er wohl. Und ich finde, es klingt logisch“, erinnerte sich Harry an das Gespräch.  
„Und man kann nichts dagegen tun?“ war die logische Anschlussfrage.  
„Keine Ahnung. Madam Pomfrey hat ihn rausgeschmissen, bevor ich das fragen konnte.“, gestand der Gryffindor und griff zögerlich nach der Scheibe Toast.  
„Du solltest ihn fragen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet“, schlug Cedric vor und warf ihm unvermittelt ein Säckchen herüber.  
„Ich kenne das schon. Wenn ich an etwas anderes denken kann, passiert es seltener“, wiegelte der ab, bevor er – ganz der Sucher – reflexartig zugriff, „Was ist das?“  
„Das Preisgeld für das Turnier“, erklärte Cedric, „Eine Eule hat es eben hier abgeladen. Im Brief steht, wir sollen teilen, aber ich will es gar nicht.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Und du hast es mehr verdient, ich habe dich nur in die Scheiße mit hereingezogen“, entschied der Schwarzhaarige ohne jedes Zögern.  
„Ohne dich hätte ich es nie bis zum Pokal geschafft, Harry“, ließ sein Mitstreiter aber nicht locker, „Und der Rest braucht dir nicht leid zu tun, du kannst nichts dafür.“  
„Ich hätte dich nicht überreden sollen, den Sieg zu teilen“, lautete der nächste, dem vorhergehenden widersprechende Erklärungsversuch.  
„Hör auf so zu denken, Harry. Du hättest nicht ändern können, was passiert ist“, widersprach Cedric abermals energisch.  
„Aber du wärst fast drauf gegangen“, Harry klang schon beinahe vorwurfsvoll, wenn sich das auch eher auf die Haltung des Hufflepuffs zu seiner Verantwortung und gerade nicht auf die Ereignisse selbst bezog. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Cedric nicht einsah, in welche Gefahr Harry ihn gebracht hatte.  
„Bin ich gerade deswegen nicht, Harry – weil du Voldemort davon abgehalten hast, mich zu töten. Sind wir beide nicht, zum Glück. Ich habe nicht verstanden, wie das mit dem Friedhof passieren konnte, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das Ministerium es aufklären wird“, erklärte dieser abermals seine Sichtweise.

Nun war Harry überrascht: „Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass das Ministerium die Geschichte nicht glaubt und die Beweise ignoriert.“  
„Ich weiß, Aber man scheint dort zum Umdenken gekommen zu sein. Jedenfalls erweckt der Tagesprophet den Eindruck und die drucken doch immer nur das, was Fudge gefällt.“, wie zum Beweis warf der Hufflepuff-Sucher nun auch die Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten in Richtung seines Sucher-Kollegen, der sie abermals souverän fing.  
Beim Lesen des Aufmachers lächelte er zufrieden, jetzt konnte Fudge wohl kaum noch leugnen: „Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Ehefrau glauben ihrem Sohn – Dumbledores Schilderungen doch wahr?“  
Aus dem Artikel ergab sich, dass „Amos Diggory (arbeitet in der Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe) und seine Frau nach wiederholter Bitte durch unseren Reporter Bob Amorim nun doch dazu bereit waren, dem Tagespropheten eine kurze Erklärung über die Schilderungen ihres Sohnes abzugeben. Diese scheinen die Aussagen des Schulleiters von Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore, angesehener Großmeister des Zaubergamots und Präsident der Internationalen Zauberervereinigung zu bestätigen scheinen und werden Ministerium sicherlich ernst genommen.“

Als Harry wieder aufblickte, nutzte Cedric die Gelegenheit, vom Besuch seiner Eltern zu erzählen, bei dem diese Harry schwere Vorwürfe gemacht hatten. Auf seinen Brief, der dann die Ereignisse genauer erklärt hatte, war zunächst eine Antwort gekommen, die seine Schilderungen anzweifelte, weswegen er zunächst sehr enttäuscht gewesen sei und nun sehr froh, dass sie wohl eingesehen hatten, dass er als Augenzeuge die Wahrheit sagte.  
Während Harry sich nun tatsächlich hungrig über sein Frühstück hermachte, nutzte Cedric dementsprechend die Gelegenheit, einen weiteren Brief an seine Eltern zu verfassen, in dem er sich für das Interview bedanken wollte, und diesen zu verschicken.  
Er kam wieder, als der Gryffindor gerade das Tablett zur Seite stellte und gelangweilt dreinblickte.„Langweilig?“, erkundigte er sich gut gelaunt und wurde in dieser Vermutung bestätigt: „Zum ersten Mal bin ich nicht mehr so verdammt müde und dann kommt wohl keiner mehr zu Besuch, weil alle so beschäftigt sind, kurz bevor das Schuljahr endet. Ich wette, dass Professor Binns uns wieder riesige Aufsätze für die Ferien aufbrummt“, beklagte sich Harry, „Und Sirius ist auch noch nicht gekommen.“  
„Der Sirius Black, der erst gestern offiziell freigesprochen und rehabilitiert?“  
Harry nickte: „Das hat Dumbledore mir gestern noch erzählt. Ja, er war der beste Freund meines Vaters und man dachte, dass er meine Eltern verraten hat, bis man Peter Pettigrew festgenommen hat. Das Ministerium baut eben ständig Mist“, erzählte Harry und erfuhr dann, dass sein Bettnachbar diese Geschichte ebenfalls im Tagespropheten gelesen hatte, auch wenn Fudge in diesem Fall im Bericht nicht so schlecht weggekommen sei.  
Sie waren sich schnell einig, dass das ja nicht viel zu bedeuten habe und Harry konnte noch ein paar Details ergänzen, die er seit dem letzten Jahr kannte. Schließlich mutmaßte Cedric, dass Harrys Pate wohl noch einige wichtige Dinge zu regeln habe und deswegen nicht zu Besuch kam. Für diesen klang diese Vermutung logisch und er hoffte, dass es nichts Ernsteres war.  
Irgendwann erkundigte sich der Hufflepuff: „Spielst du Schach?“  
„Hin und wieder, Ron ist verdammt gut darin – ich eher nicht so.“, gestand Harry offen. Die Fragen, ob er Ron Weasley meine und ob er trotzdem Lust auf eine Partie habe, bejahte er sofort, woraufhin Cedric aus seinem Nachttisch einen Zauberschach-Kasten hervorzog, mit dem sie zu spielen begannen.  
Natürlich hatte Harry gegen den versierten Schachspieler keine Chance. Dennoch hatten sie ihren Spaß und spielten einige Runden, denn Madam Pomfrey bestand trotz der Besserung darauf, dass sich beide schonten.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du so schlecht im Zauberschach, aber so gut beim Quidditsch bist?“, erkundigte sich Cedric irgendwann: „Ich meine, Quidditsch kann man doch im Gegensatz zu Schach viel schlechter trainieren außerhalb von Hogwarts.“  
„Ich habe beides nie trainiert, bevor ich nach Hogwarts kam“, eröffnete ihm der begnadete Gryffindor-Sucher und blickte in ein ungläubiges Gesicht, „Wie sollte ich auch, schließlich bin ich bei Muggeln aufgewachsen.“  
Dieser Kommentar brachte Harry unerwartet weitere Fragen ein, denn vorher war ihm gar nicht wirklich bewusst gewesen, dass außerhalb seines Jahrgangs in Gryffindor kaum jemand das würde wissen können, dem er es nicht selbst erzählt hatte, denn Gerüchte über ihn gab es schließlich wie Sand am Meer. Seine unmittelbare Familiengeschichte war jedem bekannt, der mit den Namen Harry Potter auch nur im Ansatz vertraut war, aber schon die Person seines Paten war ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, aus offensichtlichen Gründen – die man allerdings auch erst einmal kennen musste.  
Insofern überraschte es Cedric, zu erfahren, dass er ausgerechnet bei seiner Tante aufgewachsen war, die ihn hasste, weil sie und ihr Mann eine Ablehnung gegen magische Fähigkeiten ganz allgemein hatten. Um das zu illustrieren, berichtete er: „Bis ich nach Hogwarts kam, habe ich in einem Schrank gewohnt.“  
„Komisch, die Muggel, die ich kenne, leben in Häusern“, stellte Cedric ratlos fest, was Harry laut zum Lachen brachte, ehe er erklärte: „Das tun eigentlich auch alle Muggel. Aber sie wollten mir kein eigenes Zimmer geben, ich musste in einem Wandschrank schlafen.“, was für ungläubiges Kopfschütteln sorgte.  
„Die haben mir auch nie von meinen Eltern erzählt, bis Hagrid mich abgeholt hat, dachte ich, sie wären bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Mein Onkel wollte mich auch nicht nach Hogwarts lassen. Dann wäre ihm ja auch ein Leibeigener verloren gegangen“, berichtete Harry weiter.  
„Also mit deiner Lebensgeschichte würdest du sicher einen Hit landen, wenn du nicht eh schon die Aufmerksamkeit von allen hättest. So etwas habe ich noch nie von irgendwem gehört.“, schlussfolgerte Cedric am Ende und veranlasste Harry zu der Klarstellung, dass er nicht auch noch damit zum Gesprächsthema werden wollte und hoffte, dass sich seine Wohnsituation bald klären würde.  
Wie erwartet kamen Hermine und Ron am Nachmittag nur sehr kurz vorbei und auch Cedrics Besuchsgruppe war schnell wieder verschwunden, denn tatsächlich behielten die Professoren ihre schlechte Angewohnheit bei, auch drei Tage vor der Abreise ihrer Schüler noch jede Menge Arbeitsaufträge auszugeben. Am Ende war ein Schuljahr eben doch zu kurz für den Stoff, gerade wenn es dann auch noch zu außergewöhnlichen Ereignissen kam wie in diesem Jahr, die den Unterricht natürlich beeinträchtigten.  
Die beiden in der Krankenstation festgesetzten mussten also damit vorlieb nehmen, sich untereinander zu unterhalten. Nachdem sie sich bereits in den Monaten des Turniers angefreundet hatten, tat das einer einigermaßen guten Stimmung aber dennoch keinen Abbruch.

Die gute Stimmung war jedoch schnell wieder vergessen, als am schließlich die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten eine sprichwörtliche Rolle rückwärts machte, wie sie sich Harry nicht hätte träumen lassen: In einem großen Leitartikel verbreitete die „bekannte Enthüllungsjournalistin“ Rita Kimmkorn, sowohl Dumbledore als auch die Diggorys könnten oder wollten ihrerseits die Realität nicht akzeptieren. Es sei zu einem Kampf um den Pokal gekommen, in dessen Folge die Kontrahenten schwer verletzt wurden. In keinster Weise sei damit die Wiederkehr von Du weißt schon wem zu verbinden. Dies habe das Ministerium nach „sorgfältigster Prüfung“ festgestellt, die man unternommen habe, obwohl die Schilderungen „von Anfang an unglaubwürdig“ waren. Vielmehr handle es sich bei den Behauptungen um den „perfiden Versuch“ mehrerer Personengruppen, die Wahrheit hinter den Vorfällen zu vertuschen und gleichzeitig durch die Irreführung der Öffentlichkeit dies zu nutzen, um Angst zu schüren und sich selbst einen Vorteil in Ansehen und Macht zu verschaffen. Ein solches Vorgehen, wurde Zaubereiminister Fudge zitiert, könne und werde er „unter keinen Umständen dulden“.  
Weiterhin berichtet die Zeitung, dass Amos und Eleanor Diggory nach der Konfrontation mit den Tatsachen weiterhin an der Version ihres Sohnes festhielten und keine Einsicht zeigten, während der ebenfalls kritisierte Albus Dumbledore sich nicht äußern wollte und damit sich selbst der Lüge überführt habe.  
Abschließend entschuldigt sich der Chefredakteur Barnabas Cuffe in einer persönlichen Erklärung dafür, die Leser durch die Veröffentlichung der gestrigen Sonderausgabe verunsichert zu haben. Man sei „einer nie dagewesenen, perfiden, vorsätzlichen und gut geplanten Lügengeschichte“ geworden, deren Verlogenheit erst durch die Hinweise des Zaubereiministeriums erkannt werden konnte. Als Konsequenz habe man den verantwortlichen Redakteur sofort entlassen.

 

Ähnlich wie Harry und Cedric auf der Krankenstation erging es Hermine, die sofort gespührt hatte, dass etwas merkwürdig war, als der Eulenverkehr ungewöhnlich stark geworden war, obwohl die Post eigentlich nur zum Frühstück kam. Wie schlimm es war, hatte sie aber auch noch nicht mit der Lektüre des Berichts in der Abendausgabe des Propheten bemerkt, sondern als sie Ron darauf ansprach.  
„Wieso, Hermine, ist doch auch möglich, dass Harry und Diggory sich da wirklich in etwas hereingesteigert haben. Muss doch nicht mal böse Absicht sein, immerhin hat den Krumm doch sogar ein Imperius getroffen, oder?“, hatte ihr eigentlich liebster Rotschopf gefragt, was eine ziemlich hitzige Diskussion ergeben hatte. An deren Ende hatte Ron zwar einsehen müssen, wie unwahrscheinlich seine Theorie war und dass doch gerade der Imperius-Fluch auf schwarzmagische Kräfte hindeutete. Trotzdem war Hermine deutlich geworden, wie einfach sich ihre Mitschüler von der billigen Propaganda des Ministeriums beeindrucken lassen könnten und lag damit leider genau richtig, wie sie feststellen musste, als sie mit Ron im Schlepptau über das Gelände zog.   
Überall hatten sich wie üblich kleine Grüppchen gebildet, doch dieses Mal ging es nicht um die Gestaltung der herannahenden Ferien, die neusten Quidditsch-Ergebnisse, Beziehungsgerüchte oder Lehrer-Aufreger, sondern ausschlielich um die Sensationsmeldung des Jahrhunderts: Harry Potter und Cedric Diggory hatten sich beim Kampf um den Trimagischen Pokal beinahe gegenseitig umgebracht und Dumbledore versuchte alles, um das zu vertuschen, damit der Ruf des „Auserwählten“ keinen Schaden nahm.  
Diejenigen, die Harry gut kannten, mussten nicht lange davon überzeugt werden, dass das Schwachsinn war, aber Hermine erschreckte, wie viele selbst aus Gryffindor darauf bestanden, dass die Berichterstattung insgesamt oder zumindest dahingehend, dass es keine Gefahr gab, wahr war und auch nicht durch ihre Argumente umzustimmen waren.   
In dementsprechend schlechter Stimmung war sie, als ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ihr entgegenkam und provozierend mit seinem Zauberstab vor ihr herumfuchtelte: „Na sieh einer an!“, verkündete der Slytherin lautstark: „Das kleine Schlammblut muss ihren Versager-Freund verteidigen, weil sie sonst nichts hat, das sie wichtig macht.“ und drehte sich kurz um, um triumphierend das Gelächter seiner Mitschüler zu genießen.  
Rons Versuch, sie von dieser Dummheit abzuhalten, kam zu spät, denn sie hatte längst ihren Zauberstab gezogen und den Blondschopf ganz nach dem Vorbild von Professor Moody in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Mit diesem Wutausbruch erreichte sie zwar einerseits, dass das Gesprächsthema unter den Schülergruppen sich kurzzeitig von der Medienberichterstattung abwendete und einiges Gelächter aufkam, während man in den Reihen der Slytherins ziemlich ratlos auf den Wortführer des Hauses blickte, obwohl die Kreativität der Aktion wahrlich begrenzt war.  
Andererseits zog sie auch die Aufmerksamkeit von Professor Snape auf sich, der das Ereignis aus der Nähe beobachtet haben musste und sofort herbei geeilte kam, um die Verwandlung rückgängig zu machen und Hermine kräftig am Arm zu ergreifen.  
„Das, Ms. Granger, wird Konsequenzen für Sie haben“, verkündete der Slytherin-Hauslehrer in schneidendem Tonfall, wie er für ihn typiisch war und zog die Musterschülerin vor den Augen der versammelten Schülerschaft vor sich her. Den Versuch einer Erklärung unterband er mit der frostigen Warnung: „Sie sind jetzt besser still, Ms. Granger, bevor ich mich vergesse.“  
Dementsprechend blieb der sonst nicht um eine Antwort verlegenen Hexe nichts anderes übrig, als sich vom Tränkemeister unsanft bis vor die Bürotür des Schulleiters persönlich schleifen zu lassen, wo dieser energisch anklopfte und wnig später hereingebeten wurde.

Snape trat ein, Hermine vor sich herschiebend. „Oh, guten Tag, Ms Granger... Severus, was ist denn los?“, erkundigte sich drinnen ein sichtlich überraschter Dumbledore.  
„Ms. Granger hier, Schulleiter, hat eklatant gegen unsere Schulregeln verstoßen, indem sie einen Mitschüler verwandelte.“, der scharrende Tonfall dieser als Anklage gemeinten Worte ließen Hermine gleich ein Stück weit im Boden versinken.  
Der angesprochene Schulleiter bildete das genaue Gegenteil ab, erkundigte sich verwundert;„Ms Granger soll einen Mitschüler verwandelt haben?“  
„Sehr richtig. Sie hat Mr Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt. Außerdem soll sie das nicht getan haben, sondern hat es direkt vor meinen Augen getan. Ich hielt es für angemessen, Ihnen die Entscheidung über die Bestrafung zu überlassen.“  
„In ein Frettchen?“, offensichtlich fiel es dem für viele Späße zu habenden Gegenüber schwer, sein Lachen vor dem grimmig dreinblickenden Snape zu verbergen, wenn er sich denn überhaupt darum bemühte, „Nun gut, Severus, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Sie können gehen.“  
Snape schien nicht besonders glücklich, gehen zu müssen, doch er fügte sich. Hermine war nervös, denn mit so einer Sache vor den Schulleiter zitiert zu werden, entsprach ganz und gar nicht ihrem Naturell.   
Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, bot er ihr jedoch einen Sitzplatz an und schien nicht besonders wütend.   
„Nun, Ms Granger, Sie haben also Mr Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt? Mir wäre, als ob ich eine solche Geschichte schon einmal gehört habe.“  
„Ja, Professor. Ich habe mir wohl Professor Moody zum Vorbild genommen“, antwortete Hermine zögerlich, „aber ich kann das erklären.“  
„Ah, richtig. Ich muss ja sagen, eine sehr gute Leistung und ohne Zweifel amüsant, allerdings unglücklicherweise gegen die Schulordnung. Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen guten Grund, Ms. Granger?“  
Hermine schilderte ihm, was geschehen war, berichtete dabei auch von den Disskussionen über die Berichterstattung des Tagespropheten.   
„Beunruhigend“, murmelte Dumbledore und schien das auch tatsächlich so zu empfinden, denn danach sagte er eine Weile gar nichts mehr. „Es ist aber dennoch unumgänglich, eine Strafe zu verhängen, ihr Verhalten enttäuscht mich sehr, Ms Granger. Ich hatte Sie für jemanden gehalten, der nicht auf den Mund gefallen ist“, er sah sie tadelnd über den Rand seiner Halbmodbrille an und verkündete dann „30 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!“  
Hermine senkte den Blick, schluckte, rechnete sich aus, dass sie damit ihrem Haus wohl den Triumph beim Hauspokal gekostet hatte. Das würde wohl auch ihrer Position im Bezug auf Harry schaden und damit letztendlich ihrem besten Freund, den sie nur hatte verteidigen wollen. Dennoch überwand sie sich, wieder aufzusehen und bemerkte den schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck des Schulleiters: „Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass Sie eine gelungene Verwandlung vollbracht haben, Ms Granger – 20 Punkte für Gryffindor. Sie haben außerdem ein ehrenwertes Motiv gehabt, indem Sie für die Wahrheit eingetreten sind, die unbequem ist. Dafür verleihe ich Ihnen noch einmal fünf Punkte. Bitte versuchen Sie es das nächste Mal auf anderen Wegen, ja?“  
Hermine nickte erleichtert, verabschiedete sich und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Mit fünf verlorenen Punkten konnte sie sich da schon blicken lassen, nachdem sie Malfoy eins ausgewischt hatte, auch wenn ihr selbst das eigenes Verhalten im Nachhinein ziemlich kindisch vorkam.  
Wie zu erwarten gewesen war, wurde sie im Gemeinschaftsraum auch gleich von einem breit grinsenden Ron und den Weasley-Zwillingen in Empfang genommen. „Kopf hoch, Hermine“, begann der eine, „Du läufst ja durch die Gegend, als seist du von der Schule geflogen“, vervollständigte der andere.  
Ron fragte besorgt: „Du bist doch nicht von der Schule geflogen, oder?“ und wurde von seinen Brüdern im Duett darauf hingewiesen, dass man wegen so etwas nie und nimmer von der Schule fliegen würde, solange „Die Fledermaus hier nicht das Sagen hat.“  
Hermine war allerdings ganz und gar nicht nach Reden zumute und das sogar weniger, weil sie sich schämte, sondern vielmehr, weil sie sich Gedanken darüber machte, was die Konsequenzen der Berichterstattung sein würden. Also zog sie sich in den Schlafsaal zurück und dachte nach. Dabei kam sie zu einer selbst sie überraschenden Schlussfolgerung, die im Nachhinein betrachtet allerdings auf der Hand lag, wie sie fand.  
Dazu fasste sie einen Entschluss, der zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag alles andere war als eine Vorgehensweise, die man Hermine Granger normalerweise zutrauen würde. Ron dagegen würde begeistert sein, stellte sie für sich fest, auch wenn sie noch nicht sicher war, ob sie ihn einweihen sollte.


	9. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

Wie erwartet wurden sowohl Harry als auch Cedric am Morgen des ersten Julis aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen. Somit blieb ihnen noch etwas Zeit zum Packen und um die Sonne zu genießen, die einen schönen Tag versprach, ehe am Abend das Abschlussfest stattfinden und sie morgen in die Ferien aufbrechen würde.  
Nachdem er immer noch nichts von Sirius gehört hatte, nahm Harry an, wieder zurück zu den Durseleys zu müssen. Zwar hatte Cedric wohl recht mit der Vermutung, dass Sirius nach seiner offiziellen Rehabilitierung viele Dinge in Ordnung bringen musste, aber er hätte sich doch wenigstens kurz melden können, fand Harry.  
Dass dies allerdings bei weitem nicht das Schlimmste an diesem Tag sein würde, wurde dem Schwarzhaarigen sehr schnell klar, als er sich gemeinsam mit Ron und Hermine auf dem Weg vom Krankenflügel in Richtung des Gryffindor-Turmes befand. Dass seine besten Freunde darauf bestanden hatten, ihn abzuholen, hatte er erst für eine nette Geste gehalten, wurde dann aber eines Besseren belehrt: Von überall kamen noch viel mehr starrende Blicke, noch viel mehr Tuschelein oder lautstarke Beleidigungen, als er schon das ganze Jahr über hatte ertragen müssen, nachdem der Feuerkelch ihn als vierten Champion ausgewählt hatte.  
Jetzt war er nicht mehr der ‚stinkende Potter‘, der sich in den Wettbewerb hatte schummeln müssen, um allen zu beweisen, dass er tatsächlich der ‚Auserwählte‘ war, sondern der Hochstapler, der vor nichts und niemandem zurückschreckte, um sich wichtig zu machen.  
Selbst im Gryffindor-Turm musste er sich solche Gespräche anhören, auch wenn es ihm niemand ins Gesicht sagte. Schließlich ließ er sich sogar von Hermine breitschlagen ließ, nach dem Kofferpacken in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Es war im Grunde eine gute Idee seiner besten Freundin, denn nirgendwo im Schloss war an diesem letzten Schultag das Risiko kleiner, auf andere Mitschüler zu treffen.  
Nachdem sie einen wenig begeisterten Ron überzeugt hatten und sich gerade auf den Weg machen wollten, war eine sehr ernst dreinblickende Professor McGonagall in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten. Sie kam direkt auf Harry zu und bat ihn in ihr Büro. Notgedrungen ließ er daher Ron und Hermine stehen, um ihr zu folgen.  
Auf dem Weg durch das Schloss verriet Professor McGonagall nichts über den Anlass ihrer Bitte und Harry war sich sicher, keine einzige Schulregel gebrochen zu haben. Wie sollte er auch, nachdem er die wachsamen Augen von Madam Pomfrey im Krankenflügel erst am Morgen verlassen hatte?  
Stattdessen bedauerte die Hauslehrerin das Verhalten seiner Mitschüler, versicherte ihm unerwartet ausdrücklich ihre persönliche Unterstützung und Sympathie und deutete nur sehr vage an, eine schlechte Nachricht zu haben.  
Erst nachdem beide im Büro der stellvertretenden Schulleiterin Platz genommen hatten, begann sie, das genauer auszuführen.  
Er erfuhr, dass Dumbledore gerade ein Gespräch mit Cedric führte: „Ich weiß, dass Mr Diggory und Sie sich über die letzten Monate ganz gut verstanden haben. Ich musste auch den Eindruck gewinnen, dass ihn die Stimmung in der Schule noch härter getroffen hat als Sie. Einige Gryffindors sind ja wenigstens vernünftig“, konnte die Hauslehrerin einen kurzen Anflug von Stolz nicht verkneifen, „… während die Loyalität der Hufflepuffs derzeit eher der Obrigkeit zu gehören scheint denn ihrem eigenen Vertrauensschüler und Champion.“  
Harry sah sie fragend an, verstand die merkwürdige Stimmung nicht und hatte auch keine Idee, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen sollte.  
McGonagall schien das zu bemerken, durchbrach schließlich die merkwürdige Stille: „Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten, Ihnen mitzuteilen, dass die Eltern von Mr Diggory heute Opfer eines Anschlages geworden sind.“, die sonst so resolute Professorin wirkte selbst betroffen von der Nachricht, die sie zu verkünden hatte, „Sie wurden heute Morgen in ihrem brennenden Haus gefunden und ins St.-Mungo-Hospital gebracht, wo sie leider vor einer Stunde an den Folgen schwerer Fluchschäden verstorben sind.“  
Harry konnte nicht fassen, was er gehört hatte, seine Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Er hatte Amos Diggory zwar nur flüchtig während des Turniers kennengelernt und seinen ersten Eindruck eines symphatischen älteren Herren vom Zusammentreffen während der Quidditsch-WM im Sommer hatte sich nicht bestätigt, aber das war wohl der Konkurrenzsituation mit Cedric geschuldet. An ein Aufeinandertreffen mit Eleanor Diggory konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern, obwohl sie immer auf der Tribüne gesessen hatte.  
Cedric hatte er dagegen über das Jahr hinweg und auch in den letzten Tagen recht gut kennengelernt, als er vom vermeintlichen Konkurrenten zu etwas wie einem Verbündeten und letztlich zu einem Freund geworden war.  
Die Ermordung der eigenen Eltern hatte niemand verdient und schon gar nicht jemand wie Cedric.  
Überrascht bemerkte Harry Tränen in ihren Augen, als er schließlich nach einer Weile fragen wollte, die das passieren konnte. „Bitte entschuldigen Sie, Mr Potter, allerdings war meine Mutter mit Mrs Diggory befreundet und ich kannte sie eine ganze Weile – eine wunderbare Frau!“, schwärmte sie schließlich melancholisch und zur Überraschung ihres Schülers, der sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass sie schon einmal über ihre Familie gesprochen hatte.  
Sicher, Mr und Mrs Diggory hatten nicht mehr wie die jüngsten ausgesehen, aber dass sie im Alter von McGonagalls Mutter gewesen waren, war irgendwie eine merkwürdige Vorstellung.  
„Wie gesagt, entschuldigen sie.“, es folgte eine kurze Pause, ehe McGonagall weitersprach, „Das Ministerium lässt allerdings verbreiten, dass die Eltern von Mr Diggory selbst Brandstiftung begangen hätten, nachdem die angeblichen Lügengeschichten enttarnt wurden.“  
„Moment mal!“, entfuhr es Harry, „Das Ministerium benutzt ein weiteres Indiz dafür, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist, um die Wahrheit zu vertuschen?“  
„So sieht es leider wirklich aus, Mr Potter. Es tut mir leid, Ihnen das sagen zu müssen, denn ich glaube Ihnen natürlich. Aber Sie sehen ja, wie blind viele Ihrer Mitschüler diese lächerliche Kehrtwende des Tagespropheten für die Wahrheit nehmen. Es ist eine Schande und eine Beleidigung für den Verstand!“, aus den letzten Worten konnte man die ohnmächtige Wut heraushören, wegen der ihm ein zweites Mal bewusst wurde, dass sie mehr war als nur die so kontrolliert auftretende und selbstbewusste Verwandlungslehrerin.  
„Es nützt aber nichts, Mr Potter, wir müssen vorerst mit dieser Situation leben. Professor Dumbledore wird Ihnen nachher noch persönlich erklären, welche Maßnahmen zu Ihrem Schutz getroffen werden“, schloss McGonagall schließlich.  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte ihr Schüler wohl energisch widersprochen und darauf hingewiesen, dass er mal wieder als der kleine Junge behandelt wurde, über dessen Kopf man einfach so alles entscheiden konnte und der nie ein normales Leben führen dürfte. Jetzt aber nahm er das so hin und war gespannt darauf, was der Schulleiter wieder für Pläne mit ihm hatte.

 

Tatsächlich lief er Dumbledore vor der Tür in die Arme und wurde in das nächste Büro eingeladen, kaum das er das eine verlassen hatte. Bei einer Tasse Kakao, der gut für die Nerven sei, nichtsdestoweniger aber in ähnlich gedrückter Stimmung wie schon zuvor, kam dieser ungewohnt schnell zum Thema: „Ich denke, Harry, ich bin dir ein paar Antworten schuldig, die deine Wohnsituation betreffen. Die wird sich nämlich ändern müssen.“  
Was Harry einen Moment der Freude an diesem Tag eröffnete, weil sein sehnlichster Wunsch wahr zu werden schien, war für sein Gegenüber eher ein Grund zur Sorge, wie er nachdenklich zum Ausdruck brachte: „Ich weiß, Harry, dass du nie das zu Hause hattest, dass du verdient hättest, aber es war dennoch wichtig, dass du bei den Dursleys gelebt hast, so sehr du das auch verabscheust“, begann er, wurde aber gleich unterbrochen: „Meine Tante, mein Onkel und mein Cousin haben mich gehasst.“  
Ein entschiedenes Kopfschütteln: „Deine Tante hat dich widerwillig aufgenommen, weil du etwas warst, was ihre Schwester war und sie nie sein durfte. Aber sie hat dich aufgenommen.“  
„Tante Petunia wollte eine Hexe sein?“, eine unglaubliche Vorstellung, wünschten sich doch Vernon und Petunia Dursley nichts sehnlicher als ein ganz und gar normales Leben ohne irgendwelche Merkwürdigkeiten.  
„Unbedingt. Deine Großeltern waren so stolz auf ihre jüngere Schwester, weil sie eine Hexe war. Sie hat mir damals sogar geschrieben, um nach Hogwarts kommen zu dürfen. Ich musste leider ablehnen, weil ihr die Magie fehlte. Nach dem Tod deiner Mutter konnte ich an unsere Korrespondenz anknüpfen und sie überzeugen, dich aufzunehmen“, erinnerte sich der Schulleiter.  
„Aber warum musste es dort sein?“, fragte Harry ein wenig verbittert und überlegte kurz, ob Dumbledore wohl vor seinen Überzeugungsversuchen geahnt hatte, wie widerwillig die Aufnahme erfolgt sein musste.  
„Du erinnerst dich an die Kraft der Liebe, über die wir vor einigen Tagen sprachen?“  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, auch wenn diese Erklärung ihm zu platt erschien. Liebe konnte nicht die Antwort auf alles sein, zumal Liebe das letzte war, das Petunia und Vernon Dursley ihm gegenüber gezeigt hatten und auch gegenüber ihrem eigenen Sohn ein eher merkwürdiges Verständnis davon an den Tag legten.  
„Familie ist nicht immer das, was wir uns wünschen, Harry, aber am Ende ist Blut eben doch dicker als Wasser“. Wieder so eine Plattitüde, mit der er wenig anfangen konnte. Harry wollte widersprechen, doch Dumbledore hob seine Hand, um ihn darum zu bitten, bis zum Ende zuzuhören,  
„Es ist mir damals gelungen, den Schutz deiner Mutter auszudehnen. Solange du bei deinen Blutsverwandten ein Zuhause hattest, war das Blutopfer besonders wirksam. Allerdings ist diese Ausdehnung ein Vorteil, der im Licht der jüngsten Ereignisse kaum mehr von Nutzen ist. Er verstärkt den Schutz, ist aber am Ende auch nicht mehr als einfache Magie.“  
Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte: Einerseits freute er sich, das zu hören, denn es wirkte wie seine ‚Du kommst aus der Hölle frei‘-Karte, andererseits war es eine beunruhigende Neuigkeit und seine Definition von Hölle war in den letzten Tagen doch ziemlich auf die Probe gestellt worden.  
„Du wirst also morgen Abend nicht zu deinen Verwandten zurückkehren, Harry, sondern stattdessen vom Gleis Neundreiviertel abgeholt und in das Hauptquatier des Ordens des Phönix gebracht werden.“  
Also würde er wieder nicht zu Sirus ziehen können, wie er es sich erhofft hatte, dachte er bei sich, während er sich nach Dumbledores Phönix Fawkes umsah, der auf seiner Stange saß und ihn interessiert zu mustern schien. Ob das wohl ein Zufall war?  
Die noch immer ungewöhnlich ernste Miene seines Schulleiters hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu beschweren oder auch nur zu fragen, was zur Hölle der Orden des Phönix denn war. Dumbledore würde schon wissen, was er tat, und mit Offenheit hatte der es ja in vielen Fragen ohnehin nie besonders großzügig gehalten, wie Harry zum einmal mehr innerhalb weniger Tage feststellen musste.  
„Aber Professor, woher soll ich denn wissen, wer mich abholt?“, auf unbekannte Leute zu vertrauen erschien ihm nicht unbedingt die beste Idee in diesen Zeiten, wenn es das denn jemals gewesen wäre.  
„Du wirst es erkennen, wenn es soweit ist. Wichtig ist nur, dass du dir etwas gut merkst.“, der Tonfall war nachdrücklich, „Du darfst niemals vergessen, dass sich das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 in London befindet. Du wirst dort erwartet werden.“  
Während er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, war Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und auf Harry zugetreten. Nun klopfte er ihm auf die Schulter und ergänzte: „Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen“, ehe er sich abwandte und ohne ein weiteres Wort in seine Privaträume verschwand.

 

Harry brauchte einen Moment, die vielen Informationen zu ordnen und festzustellen, dass es so viele doch gar nicht waren, einmal von der Tragödie um Cedrics Familie abgesehen. Er hätte, fiel im mit als Erstes ein, Dumbledore fragen sollen, wo Cedric zu finden war – auch wenn der sicher niemanden sehen wollte.  
Nachdem er das nicht wusste und auch etwas Besseres zu tun hatte, als sich am Großen See die brodelnde Gerüchteküche über sich selbst anzuhören, entschied er sich stattdessen dafür, in der Bibliothek nach Ron und Hermine zu sehen. Tatsächlich warteten seine Freunde dort auf ihn. Der Rotschopf war in die neuste Auflage von ‚Quidditsch im Wandel der Zeit‘ vertieft und nahm daher erst einmal überhaupt keine Notiz von ihm. Auch Hermine bemerkte einen Augenblick zu spät, dass sie gestört wurde, denn dass sie ‚Einführung in die Kunst des Animagi‘ hastig unter den Stapel der anderen dazu nicht passenden Bücher schob, blieb nicht unbemerkt.  
Harry sprach sie aber nicht darauf an, denn einerseits war er im Augenblick nicht neugierig darauf, was Hermine an Animagi interessierte und andererseits begann sie gleich, ihm ihre Erkenntnisse über Cornelius Fudge darzulegen, natürlich bedacht darauf, nicht so laut zu sprechen, dass Madam Pince in ihre Ecke kommen würde: „Wusstest du, Harry, dass Dumbledore das Amt des Zaubereiministers dreizehnmal abgelehnt hat, bevor...“, sie stoppte und sah ihn an, als würde ein Geist durch Harry hindurchfliegen, „Wie siehst du denn aus? Ist das wegen McGonagall? Was ist passiert?“  
Harry ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen und begann zu erzählen, was er erfahren hatte. Beide waren nicht mit Cedric befreundet, aber dennoch entsetzte sie, was seinen Eltern zugestoßen war. Zu großen Spekulationen wurde Hermine durch die Erwähnung des Ordens des Phönix angetrieben, der sie ähnlich wie Harry sofort an Fawkes denken musste: „Es ist doch sicher kein Zufall, dass Dumbledore von einer Organisation spricht, die so heißt und gleichzeitig einer der wenigen Menschen ist, bei denen ein Phönix je geblieben ist.“  
Während sie gerade aufstand, um nach einem Buch zu suchen, meldete sich Ron zu Wort: „Wenn du schon einmal ruhig bist, kann ich ja vielleicht auch mal etwas sagen! Ich habe das schon mal gehört.“  
„Mensch Ron, das hättest du ja auch mal eher sagen können!“, fing er sich dafür einen tadelnden Kommentar ihrerseits.  
„Wann denn? - Du redest doch die ganze Zeit“, beschwerte der sich und bemerkte dann Harrys auffordernden Blick: „Naja, die Brüder meiner Mutter sind im Kampf gegen Voldemort gestorben. Mum spricht fast nie über Onkel Fabian und Onkel Gideon, aber einmal habe ich sie zu Dad sagen hören, dass Mad-Eye und der restliche Orden ziemlich beeindruckt waren.“  
„Also war der Orden des Phönix eine Widerstandsorganisation“, schlussfolgerte Hermine schnell und Harry ergänzte: „Die Dumbledore angeführt hat. Ich wette, dass Sirius da auch zugehört hat. Vielleicht ist er es, der mich erwartet!“  
„Wie, erwartet?“, kam es gleichzeitig von beiden.  
„Naja, Dumbledore hat gesagt, dass ich im ---“, er stockte, konnte nicht sagen, obwohl ihm das gewollte auf der Zunge lag und gab schließlich nach einigen Versuchen auf, „dass ich erwartet werde.“  
Hermine wollte gerade etwas dazu sagen, als Ron feststellte: „Leute, es ist schon spät und ich habe Hunger. Wir sollten in die Große Halle!“  
Harry hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, begleitete sie aber trotzdem und bereute es sofort: So gut es ihnen auch gelungen war, sich von ihren Mitschülern fernzuhalten, in der Großen Halle war das nicht mehr möglich, denn dort wartete die ganze Schule sehnsüchtig auf den Beginn des Abschlussfestes. Er gab sich alle Mühe, nicht zuzuhören, was geredet wurde, doch so ganz gelang ihm das nicht.  
Am Slytherin-Tisch saßen direkt neben dem Portal zwei Erstklässler, die damit prahlten, dass Professor Snape ihnen die Wahrheit der Berichterstattung des Tagespropheten bestätigt habe. Außerdem stellte er verwundert fest, wie viel Mühe sich Draco Malfoy gab, Hermine nicht anzusehen.  
Einen Tisch weiter fiel Harry Cedrics Freundin Cho Chang auf, die gerade lautstark ihren Ravenclaw-Freundinnen versicherte, dass Cedric bestimmt dazu bereit gewesen sei, Dumbledores Lügengeschichte zu unterstützen, wenn dieser ihn nur freundlich darum gebeten habe und sie deswegen ihre Beziehung beenden werde, sobald sie ihn sehe.  
Am Hufflepuff-Tisch schließlich konnte er Cedric wie erwartet nirgends finden, was ihn nicht überraschte.  
Kaum hatten sie sich am Rande ihres Tisches hingesetzt, wurde Ron von Seamus Finnagan angesprochen, der ihm gegenüber saß: „Hey Ron, glaubst du den Mist, den Harry über Du weißt schon, wen verbreitet?“  
„Er war dabei, man, natürlich glaube ich ihm. Warst du dabei?“, er sprang auf und warf Seamus einen vernichtenden Blick zu, wurde aber von Harry und Hermine am Umhang zurück auf seinen Platz gezogen. Trotzdem schien der Ire von seiner Diskussionsfreude befreit.

Schließlich erhob sich Albus Dumbledore am Lehrertisch. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, was sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn war und erhob seine Stimme: „Als wir vor etwa einem Jahr aus Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts zusammentrafen, um nach sehr langer Zeit wieder die Tradition des Trimagischen Turniers aufzunehmen, war das eine Anlass für Freude. Im Laufe dieses Jahres haben wir alle neue Erfahrungen gesammelt und neue Freunde gefunden. Heute, am Ende dieses ersten gemeinsamen Weges seit langer Zeit, wäre eigentlich wieder ein Anlass für Freude und Feiern gewesen, so jedenfalls hatte ich mir das am Anfang dieses Schuljahres gewünscht. Allerdings ist der heutige Tag kein Tag der Freude, wie wir es uns erhofft hatten. Deshalb...“, jetzt traten auch Madam Maxime und Igor Karkaroff, die Schulleiter der beiden anderen Schulen, vor und hoben gemeinsam mit Dumbledore den Zauberstab, „... haben wir beschlossen, ein wenig umzudekorieren.“

Die vorher so farbenprächtigen Banner der drei Schulen färbten sich schwarz, kaum das die Worte gesprochen waren, und Dumbledore hielt einen Moment inne, ehe er fortfuhr: „In den letzten Tagen sind viele Gerüchte über die Ereignisse rund um die letzte Aufgabe des Turniers entstanden. Diese Gerüchte richten sich gegen Personen, die in Wirklichkeit Leid erdulden mussten, das über unsere Vorstellungskraft hinausgeht. Vor wenigen Stunden dann erreichte uns auch die traurige Nachricht, dass Amos und Eleanor Diggory ermordet wurden – zwei liebende Eltern, die nichts mehr getan haben, als ihren Sohn gegen diese Gerüchte zu verteidigen.“, die Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht, denn plötzlich herrschte absolute Stille in der Großen Halle.  
„Das britische Zaubereiministerium möchte nicht, dass ich Ihnen das oder die Wahrheit über den Abend der letzten Turnieraufgabe erzähle. Ganz im Gegenteil dazu hat Minister Fudge alles versucht, die Verbreitung der Wahrheit zu verhindern. Ich muss ergänzen, dass vieles noch nicht ermittelt wurde, gerade weil das Ministerium kein Interesse an diesen Ermittlungen hat und die bereits vorhandenen Beweise leugnet.  
Um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, wurden und Cedric Diggory, Harry Potter, ich selbst und in Kürze auch Amos und Eleanor Diggory – die sich nicht mehr wehren können – öffentlich diskreditiert.  
Ich stehe vor Ihnen allen als ein alter Mann, der in seinem Leben einige Verdienste erworben hat, die viel beachtet wurden, aber auch viele Fehler gemacht hat, die bisher weniger beachtet wurden. Es schert mich nicht, ob nun jemand den Dreck meiner Vergangenheit aufwühlt oder seine Kreativität aufwendet, mit dem Ziel, meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu zerstören.  
Zu den vielen Fehlern meines Lebens wird es nicht gehören, dass ich geschwiegen habe: Ich werde Ihnen erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich habe das dem britischen Zaubereiministerium erzählt, dessen Haltung Ihnen bekannt ist. Ich habe es meinen Kollegen“, er breitete die Arme in Richtung von Karkaroff und Maxime aus, „erzählt, die hier gemeinsam mit mir stehen und ich werde nicht aufhören, es zu erzählen.“  
Dumbledore klang nun geradezu beschwörend: „Gerüchte sind nicht die Wahrheit, sondern das Werkzeug derer, die die Wahrheit unterdrücken wollen, aus welchen Motiven auch immer.  
Die Wahrheit ist einfach und schockierend: Der Trimagische Pokal wurde manipuliert, um den dunklen Kräften unserer Zeit wieder die Bedeutung geben zu können, nach der sie streben. Der Plan selbst ist knapp gescheitert, sein Ziel aber ist erreicht. Er ist gescheitert, weil Cedric Diggory und Harry Potter nicht etwa gegeneinander gekämpft haben, sondern im Angesicht des Bösen füreinander eingestanden sind.  
Die Wahrheit ist, dass zwei Menschen gestorben sind und zwei weitere Menschen aus unserer Mitte beinahe gestorben wären – durch die Machenschaften von niemand geringerem als Voldemort und seiner Anhänger.“  
Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch den Saal und es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bevor Dumbledore fortfuhr: „Das Vertuschen der Wahrheit nützt nicht denen, die Angst haben, auch wenn sie es betreiben. Es nutzt Voldemort, im Geheimen wieder zu erstarken und die Vorbereitungen zu treffen für die Wiederholung jener Schrecken, die wir für endgültig überwunden gehalten hatten.  
Wie sehr es ihm nützt, zeigt uns der Tod von Eleanor und Amos Diggory, die von Todessern zu Tode gefoltert wurden, damit sie schweigen. Ihnen gedenken wir heute in der Hoffnung, dass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sind, sondern uns ein mahnendes Beispiel geben – dass ihr Tod nicht der Vertuschung nützt, sondern als Beweis dafür gelten wird, dass die Gefahr real ist.  
Mag uns auch das, was Cedric und Harry widerfahren ist als Lehre dienen: Dafür, dass es keine absolute Sicherheit gibt, nirgendwo, und dass es nicht nur Fähigkeiten, sondern auch Zusammenhalt und insbesondere das Wissen um Gefahren braucht, um sie zu meistern.  
Ich bitte Sie alle inständig: Lassen Sie sich ihr Wissen nicht unkritisch vorschreiben, auch nicht von mir. Hinterfragen Sie, was geschieht und ziehen Sie Ihre eigenen Schlüsse. Und erinnern Sie sich immer daran, wozu Hass in der Lage ist und das Sie es sind, die über den Erfolg solcher Ideologien entscheiden“, schloss Dumbledore schließlich und nahm wieder platz.

Das Essen erschien auf den Tischen, doch minutenlang herrschte überall Schweigen und niemand begann zu essen, abgesehen vom Tisch der Slytherins, wo das alles die wenigsten beeindruckt zu haben schien.  
Als dann schließlich zunächst zögerlich, dann zunehmend, die Gespräche begannen, war das Thema die flammende, aber auch schockierende Ansprache Dumbledores. Einige fühlten sich bestätigt oder waren bis ins Mark erschüttert, viele zweifelten und vertraten teilweise offensiv und manchmal lautstark weiterhin die Meinung des Ministeriums.  
Früher als sonst wurde das verhinderte Fest aufgehoben und die Schüler in eine letzte unruhige Nacht entlassen, ehe das Schuljahr endete und sie nach Hause zurückkehren konnten.


	10. Ferienbeginn

Normalerweise war Hermine die erste der drei und meist auch eine der ersten Gryffindors überhaupt, die morgens aufstand. Als sie jedoch an diesem Sonntagmorgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, saß Harry schon längst in einer Ecke und starrte Löcher in die Luft. „Gott, Harry, hast du überhaupt geschlafen?“, erkundigte sich seine beste Freundin besorgt, als sie aus der Nähe schließlich seine Augenringe bemerkt hatte. Er lächelte. Es war ein kraftloses, oberflächliches Lächeln, gefolgt von einer ausweichenden Frage statt Antwort: „Morgen, Hermine. Gott, ja, nicht Merlin? Sehe ich wirklich so schlimm aus?“  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihren Arm um seine Schultern, was sie sonst nie tat: „Albträume?“, doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Also hast du doch nicht geschlafen.“  
„Möglich.“, er hatte eigentlich keine Lust auf Diskussionen und wollte ihr auch nicht erzählen, wie es ihm ging. Das wusste er doch selbst nicht so genau. Hermine aber hatte einen verräterischen Anhaltspunkt gefunden: „Zaubertränke, ja?“, sie deutete auf das Buch, das aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch lag, „So schlimm?“  
„Du sagst uns doch immer, dass wir besser lernen müssen. Wie oft hast du noch gleich von den ZAGs im nächsten Jahr gesprochen?“, versuchte Harry sich abermals an einer Ausrede.  
„Und wie oft genau hat dich das interessiert, Harry? Du bist da doch fast genauso schlimm wie Ron. Jetzt auf einmal und dann ausgerechnet Zaubertränke?“, traf die Musterschülerin den Nagel natürlich trotzdem auf den Kopf.  
„Was denn sonst, wenn ich an meinen Schwächen arbeiten will? Wahrsagen wird mir ja kaum etwas bringen.“, Harry wand sich erfolgreicher als sonst, aber langsam wurden seine Versuche verzweifelt, das merkte er selbst. Zwar konnte Hermine ihm da nicht widersprechen, allerdings war das ja gerade das Problem: „Deine plötzliche Begeisterung dafür in allen Ehren, Harry, aber am ersten Tag nach Ende des Schuljahres lerne ja nicht einmal ich. Also, spuck‘s aus!“, sie sah ihn auffordernd an.  
Harry seufzte und gab auf. Hermine war wohl einfach nicht seine Liga, wenn es darum ging, etwas vor ihr zu verbergen: „Es ist einfach alles. Mein Kopf ist voll von dem ganzen Mist in den letzten Tagen, ich denke ständig daran. Weißt du, wenn ich Cedric nicht überredet hätte, den Pokal zu teilen, wäre ich allein bei Voldemort gelandet und das alles wäre nicht passiert.“  
Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: „Du wärst einfach nicht entkommen, sondern von ihm erledigt worden, Harry. Sei froh, dass ihr soviel Glück hattet.“, sie wollte sich gleich für diesen Kommentar auf die Zunge beißen, hatte allerdings keine Zeit dafür, sich zu ärgern, denn das übernahm Harry für sie.  
„Glück nennst du das, ja?“, es war eine ruhige Feststellung, doch plötzlich sprang der Schwarzhaarige auf die Beine, baute sich vor ihr auf, „Glück? Ernsthaft, Hermine?“, jetzt schrie er und seine Augen funkelten sie wütend an.  
„So habe ich das doch nicht gemeint, Harry.“, die Situation hatte sich umgekehrt, denn jetzt war sie in der Defensive und konnte nicht einmal leugnen, dass Harry zu recht sauer wurde.  
„Was kommt als nächstes? Willst du mir etwa auch sagen, dass ich mir das alles nur ausdenke, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? So wie ich seit vier Jahren alles dafür tue, in die Schlagzeilen zu kommen?“, die Wut war offensichtlich. Er ballte die Fäuste, während Hermine beschwichtigend die Hände hob.  
„Was‘n hier los?“, stolperte ein verschlafener Ron in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah seine beiden besten Freunde irritiert an. Harry atmete scharf aus, ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und nuschelte kleinlaut „Nichts.“  
„Tut mir leid, Harry, das hätte ich so nicht sagen sollen“, nutzte Hermine ihre Chance.  
„Richtig, hättest du nicht. Aber ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, mir tuts leid, Hermine.“  
„Also, was ist es?“, sie hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, wusste aber auch, dass sie ihn weichgekocht hatte.  
„Es sind diese ganzen Gedanken, über Voldemort, über Cedric und seine Eltern, das was Dumbledore gestern gesagt hat.“  
„Und was die ganzen Dummköpfe sagen“, mutmaßte sie.  
„Ja, auch. Dean und Seamus haben sich heute Nacht in die Haare gekriegt deswegen. Da bin ich dann halt rausgegangen.“  
Hermine sah zu Ron, der wie angewurzelt im Raum stand und wirkte, als sei er im Stehen wieder eingeschlafen. Der Rothaarige konnte immer und überall schlafen, offensichtlich stumpfte man in einer Großfamilie ziemlich ab. Umso verwunderlicher, dass er und kein anderer von ihrer Auseinandersetzung wach geworden war, aber umso besser: „Ron!“  
„Is was, Mine?“, sein absolut irritierter Tonfall brachte sowohl Hermine, als auch Harry kurzzeitig zum Schmunzeln.  
„Ich habe dich nur gefragt, ob du dich zu uns setzen willst“, log sie. Nachdem Ron schon abends mit Seamus Finnigan aneinander geraten war, wollte sie das nicht noch einmal riskieren. Dass er ein absoluter Morgenmuffel war, half dabei.

Sie hatten noch eine Ewigkeit in ihrer Ecke gesessen und abgewartet. Rons Nachfragen, warum sie denn nicht in die Große Halle zum Frühstück gehen konnten, hatte Hermine mit ihren Blicken geradezu erdolcht, bis dieser irgendwann aufgegeben hatte. Vielleicht hatte er auch verstanden, was seine Freundin zu erreichen versuchte.  
Die Strategie ging auf, denn nur wenige beachteten sie überhaupt und wenn, dann schienen sie schnell zu merken, dass jetzt nicht der Moment für große Unterhaltungen war. Neville ging von sich aus weiter, als er Harry beim Schachspielen mit Ron kurz genauer betrachtet hatte, Fred und George wurde von ihrem Bruder schnell zu verstehen gegeben, dass ‚kleine Aufheiterungen‘ oder ähnliche Späße gerade nicht angesagt waren.  
Als die drei dann schließlich in der Großen Halle ankamen, war diese fast leer. Am Lehrertisch schien Professor McGonagall so sehr in ihren freundschaftlichen Austausch mit Professor Flitwick vertieft, dass sie überhaupt keine Notiz von ihnen nahm. Am Slytherin-Tisch saßen nur Theodor Nott und Blaise Zabini, die aber weder Notiz voneinander, noch von ihnen zu nehmen schienen. Anders dagegen die beiden Hufflepuffs, die geradewegs auf sie zu kamen, was Harry mit einem entnervten Aufstöhnen quittierte. Zu Unrecht, wie sich wenig später herausstellen sollte: „Hey, Harry. Ich wollte nur sagen – also, mich entschuldigen. War nicht fair von mir die Aktion mit dem Turnier. Das jetzt ist echt scheiße.“, eröffnete ihm Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott nickte: „Viele von uns sind skeptisch, aber das ist wie damals, als Justin davon überzeugt war, du seist der Erbe von Slytherin.  
„Danke“, sagte Harry schlicht und nickte den beiden so freundlich zu, wie er konnte.  
Als sie sich an den Tisch gesetzt und zu frühstücken hatten, fragte Ron mit halb vollem Mund: „Was war das denn?“  
„Eine Entschuldigung, Ron? Wie vernünftige Menschen das machen, wenn sie sich dumm verhalten haben.“, Hermine sah ihn verständnislos an.  
„Ich glaube eher, Ron meinte die Art und Weise.“, warf Harry ein, nachdem er einmal lustlos von seinem Marmaladentoast abgebissen hatte, „Also ich fand‘s nett von den beiden.“  
„Typisch Hufflepuff eben – keinen Mumm, dass andere es mitkriegen.“  
Hermine rollte mit den Augen: „Und wann genau hätten Hannah und Ernie das sonst sagen sollen? Wir sind doch eben erst herunter gekommen.“  
Ron war schon wieder bei etwas anderem: „Och ne, Loony Lovegood starrt zu uns herüber“, beklagte er sich.  
„Kümmere dich lieber darum, dass du satt wirst und dich dabei nicht einsaust, Ron Weasley. In einer halben Stunde fährt die letzte Kutsche“, antwortete Hermine daraufhin schnippisch.  
„Du hast schlecht geschlafen, Mann!“, fluchte der und griff eilig nach einer weiteren Pastete.

Beim Verlassen des Schlosses fiel Ihnen noch der unheimlich wie immer wirkende Durmstrang-Schulleiter Igor Karkaroff auf, der sich scheinbar alle Mühe gab, nicht bei seiner Rückkehr aus den Kerkern bemerkt zu werden.  
„Vielleicht ist er Snapes Lover?“, scherzte Ron, was Harry mit einem Grinsen quittierte, ehe er anfügte: „Nicht so laut, das hat uns schon mehrfach Unglück gebracht!“  
„Hast du nicht erzählt, dass du die beiden schon einmal hast streiten sehen?“, erkundigte sich Hermine.  
„Ja.“, bestätigte Harry, „Er hat Snape sein Dunkles Mal gezeigt.“  
„Was ist, wenn die beiden etwas aushecken?“, grübelte sie.  
„Ich störe eure Überlegungen ja nur ungern, Leute, aber wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, verpassen wir die letzte Kutsche!“, warf Ron ein, nachdem sie ein Stück hinter ihn zurückgefallen waren.   
Tatsächlich erwischten sie die letzte Kutsche mit etwas Mühe, aber irgendwie wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, dass Hermine das genauso geplant hatte, einschließlich des kleinen Sprints zum Ende hin. Allerdings war er ihr dafür einigermaßen dankbar, denn der Bahnsteig in Hogsmeade war ungewohnt leer, als sie Richtung Zug gingen. Die Sache mit Karkaroff hatten sie längst wieder vergessen.  
„Hoffentlich finden wir noch ein eigenes Abteil“, war Ron noch immer bester Laune.  
„Wenn nicht, suchen wir halt nach Neville“, ging Hermine wesentlich pragmatischer an die Sache heran. Der Rotschopf schien aber in Meckerstimmung zu sein, denn diesen Vorschlag quittierte er mit dem Hinweis, dass der vermutlich wieder irgendwelche verrückten Pflanzen von Professor Sproud bekommen habe. Neben Spinnen waren auch sich bewegende Pflanzen nicht gerade Rons liebste Nachbarn.  
„Wartet mal!“, warf Harry dazwischen ein und lief wieder ein Stück in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. Ron und Hermine sahen sich zunächst gegenseitig fragend an, dann ihm rätselnd hinterher.

„Was machst du denn noch hier? Der Zug fährt gleich ab!“, Harry war ein wenig aus der Puste, denn er war zwar nicht weit, dafür aber schnell gerannt.  
„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen.“, kam es müde zurück.  
„Ron und Hermine warten auf mich. Denen würde bestimmt etwas einfallen, um den Zug aufzuhalten“, war er sich sicher.  
„Geh doch einfach.“  
„Und du?“, er musterte sein Gegenüber genau: blass und teilnahmslos, das konnte er sich ja erklären, aber abgekämpft?  
„Ich bin gelaufen. Habs nicht ausgehalten und brauchte Ruhe.“  
Das verstand Harry. Ihm war es ja ganz ähnlich gegangen, obwohl er nicht so viel zu verdauen hatte. „Tut mir leid.“, er hätte gerne mehr gesagt, hatte aber auf einmal einen riesigen Kloß im Hals.   
„Danke“, das klang ehrlich, aber auch teilnahmslos, „Danke für alles!“, schob der Hufflepuff leiser hinterher.  
„Ich nehm‘ deinen Koffer“, bot Harry an und deutete auf den Schrankkoffer, der zwar geschrumpft war, aber trotzdem als Last erschien. Vielleicht, weil er den ganzen Weg vom Schloss bis hierher getragen worden war oder auch einfach, weil in dieser Situation eigentlich alles zu schwer war.  
„Nicht nötig. Geh zum Zug, Harry. Mir egal, ob ich den verpasse.“  
Das klang so daher gesagt. „Und dann?“  
„Wo soll ich denn hin? Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal nach Hogwarts zurückkomme“, gestand Cedric verbittert und um Fassung ringend.  
Harry griff nach seinem Arm, zog ihn vorwärts und griff sich den Koffer. „Komm.“  
Ohne wirkliche Gegenwehr führte der den Hufflepuff Richtung Zug, wo Ron und Hermine auf sie warteten – mittlerweile hatten natürlich beide verstanden, was Harry gemeint hatte.  
Beide kondolierten Cedric, was dieser gerührt zur Kenntnis nahm: „Ihr seid die ersten, die sich heute darum scheren.“  
Harry stockte: „Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Harry, doch Ron unterbrach das Gespräch mit dem Hinweis, das der Zug gleich abfahren würde. Also beeilten sie sich, mitsamt ihrem Gepäck in den hintersten Wagen einzusteigen und fanden tatsächlich gleich neben der Tür ein freies Abteil. Noch ehe sie sich gesetzt hatten, fuhr der Zug an, was Ron mit einem wenig begeisterten „Das war knapp“ quittierte – das letzte Mal, dass sie einen Hogwarts Express verpasst hatten, war ihm in keiner guten Erinnerung geblieben.   
Erst jetzt bemerkten sie, dass die Fensterscheibe kaputt war und es unangenehm zog, was Hermine aber mit einem kurzen Schwung ihres Zauberstabes wieder in Ordnung brachte.  
Dann wandte sich Harry wieder an Cedric und erkundigte sich vorsichtig nach der Bemerkung vom Bahnsteig. Dieser berichtete davon, dass er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten habe, von allen im Gemeinschaftsraum angestarrt zu werden, als er heute Morgen zum zweiten Mal von Madam Pomfrey aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden sei, trotz der starken Beruhigungstränke. Also sei er früh in die Große Halle gegangen, wo ihm nach einer Reihe von Anfeindungen auch noch Cho Chang mit ihren Freundinnen über dem Weg gelaufen sei. An dieser Stelle brach er ab, konnte offensichtlich nicht weiter sprechen und starrte stattdessen teilnahmslos aus dem Fenster. Er reagierte nicht auf Harrys vorsichtigen Versuch, ihn anzusprechen, sodass sie ihn erst einmal in Ruhe ließen.  
Die drei blickten sich betreten an, konnten ungefähr erahnen, was passiert war. Harry dankte seinen beiden besten Freunden stumm dafür, dass sie ihn aufgefangen und auch von den schlimmsten Begegnungen hatten.  
Die Stille wurde jäh durchbrochen und Cedric zuckte kurz hoch, als die freundliche Hexe mit dem Verkaufswagen anklopfte, die offensichtlich hier ihre Runde begann. Harry kaufte wie immer großzügig für alle ein, was insbesondere bei Ron für helle Begeisterung sorgte, der sich trotz umfangreichen Frühstücks direkt auf eine Kürbispastete stürzte. Hermine dagegen begnügte sich damit, eine Weile energisch auf einem von Druhbels Bestem Blaskaugummi herumzukauen, während Harry begann, die Schokofroschkarte von Albus Dumbledore anzustarren, die er ausgepackt hatte, als könne sie ihm mehr über die Ankündigung ihres leibhaftigen Vorbilds verraten.  
Als er kurz davor stand, einzuschlafen, tippte Hermine ihn an: „Jetzt wo Cedric schläft, muss ich dir ja wohl doch erzählen, dass ich übermorgen bis Ende Juli mit meinen Eltern nach Australien reisen werde. Das war schon immer ein großer Traum von ihnen und sie möchten mich gerne dabei haben. Sei bitte nicht enttäuscht, dass ich dich also nicht besuchen kann, auch wenn du jetzt nicht mehr bei deiner Tante und deinem Onkel wohnst, ja?“  
Harry lächelte ihr verständnisvoll zu: „Werde ich nicht, Hermine. Australien klingt toll!“  
„Ja, tut es. Da gibt es bestimmt eine Menge zu entdecken. Ich hoffe, wir werden das Great Barrier Reef sehen!“, pflichtete sie ihm enthusiastisch bei, „Ich werde dir auf jeden Fall schreiben!“  
„Wenn das geht, wo Dumbledore mich unterbringt“, war er immer noch skeptisch.  
„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo Dumbledore dich unterbringt, sei doch nicht so pessimistisch“, wollte Hermine ihn aufmuntern, doch das war kein Trost, eher im Gegenteil. Es zeigte ihm, dass er mal wieder unwichtig war, das Andere über ihn bestimmten, ohne ihn zu fragen. Alles zu seinem Besten, verstand sich.  
Ron hingegen war optimistischer: „Ach komm, Harry, so schlimm kann es doch nicht werden, ich mein das ist Dumbledore, da wird dir schon nicht langweilig.“  
„Denkt doch mal dran, wo ich das letzte Mal dank Dumbledore gelandet bin“, entgegnete Harry sarkastisch, „Aber solange nicht wieder etwas Seltsames passiert, wäre ich schon glücklich, denn davon habe ich genug.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, das Dumbledore das zulassen würde“, warf Hermine ein, „er hat dich nie mit Absicht in Gefahr gebracht.“  
„Und die letzten Wochen kommst du einfach wieder zu uns, Harry. Du natürlich auch, Hermine. Also wenn ihr dürft“, beschloss Ron derweil und ergänzte begeistert: „Bill kommt aus Ägypten, er soll befördert und vielleicht nach London versetzt werden. Und Fred und George werden Mum weiter mit ihren Erfindungen verrückt machen. Könnte also ganz spaßig werden – und Spaß kannst du gebrauchen, Harry!“  
So begeistert, wie von Ron erhofft war Harry allerdings gar nicht. Nicht, weil er nicht gerne bei den Weasleys seine Ferien verbrachte – das war schließlich fast schon Familie – sondern eher, weil er nicht in der Stimmung war, aufgeheitert zu werden. Er bemühte sich, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen, schließlich wollte er Ron nicht enttäuschen.  
Die Stunden vergingen, bis sich der Hogwarts-Express seinen Weg bis nach London gebahnt hatte. Die meiste Zeit über hatte Cedric geschlafen und war ansonsten still geblieben, abgesehen von der fast schon geflüsterten Frage, ob er eine Pastete nehmen dürfe. Harry dagegen hatte kein Auge zugetan, obwohl er in dieser Nacht nicht geschlafen hatte.   
Er war überrascht gewesen, wie sehr ihn die Zugfahrt entspannt hatte und dass er am Ende trotz allem doch noch über einige von Rons gewöhnlich schlechten Witzen hatte lachen können. Im Gegensatz zu diesem hatte er sich sogar über Hermines Vortrag zu Australien gefreut, denn sie hatte dabei immerhin versucht, nicht allzu sehr abzuschweifen und es war ihr am Ende tatsächlich gelungen.  
Ruckeln und Quietschen kündigte die Ankunft im Bahnhof King‘s Cross an, der Zug kam schließlich zum Halten.  
„Lasst uns noch warten, dann müssen wir uns nicht durchquetschen“, schlug Harry vor. Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend, sie ahnten wohl, dass es ihm eher um etwas anderes ging.

Plötzlich begann die Luft in der Mitte des Abteils zu flimmern. Harry zückte seinen Zauberstab als erster.  
Sekundenbruchteile später stand eine jüngere Frau mit schulterlangen Haaren in knalligem Pink im Abteil.  
„Expel--“  
„Nicht schießen, ich komme in Frieden, Harry“, wurde er eilig unterbrochen.  
„Schießen?“, entfuhr es einem verwirrten Ron, der in der Zwischenzeit auch seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte.  
„Wer sind Sie?“, stellte Hermine die wesentlich wichtigere Frage.  
„Nymphadora Tonks oder kurz Tonks“, sie zwinkerte. „Dumbledore schickt mich, Harry.“   
Langsam und zögerlich ließ er den Zauberstab sinken, die Frau, sie war vielleicht Mitte 20, wirkte nett und aufrichtig und sie schien viel mit Muggeln zu tun zu haben, hatte sie doch gerade ‚schießen‘ verwendet, als er mit dem Zauberstab auf sie zielte.  
Hermine war entsetzt über Harrys Verhalten und behielt ihren Zauberstab unbeirrt oben: „Wie kannst du ihr einfach so vertrauen, nach all dem was passiert ist? Du kennst sie doch nicht einmal.“  
„Ich weiß, dass ich ihr trauen kann, Hermine, ich weiß es einfach.“, es klang albern, aber es war so.  
„Du musst Hermine sein, Remus hat viel von dir erzählt.“, sie lachte fröhlich, obwohl das gar nicht zur Situation passte.  
„Remus?“, fragte Harry dazwischen, „Remus Lupin?“  
„Ja“, sie ließ ihren Blick weiter gleiten: „Mr Diggory?“, sprach sie den sie geschockt anstarrenden und am ganzen Körper zitternden Hufflepuff an, „Cedric, alles in Ordnung?“ Das freche Grinsen war verschwunden, sie sorgte sich tatsächlich.  
„Also ich hätte mir ausrechnen können, dass ich jemanden erschrecke, der ohnehin traumatisiert ist, wenn ich einfach so mitten in seinem Abteil appariere.“, stellte Harry fest und merkte, dass er beinahe wie Hermine klang, die seine Aussage mit einem energischen Nicken unterstützte.  
„Cedric, ganz ruhig – das Atmen nicht vergessen.“, wandte er sich dann an seinen Sitznachbarn.  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich Sie erschreckt habe, das war keinesfalls meine Absicht“, versicherte Tonks kleinlaut.  
„Was genau ist dann Ihre Absicht, Ma‘am?“, erkundigte sich Hermine, ehe Ron einwarf: „Und was zum rostigen Kessel meinten Sie mit ‚schießen‘?“  
„Erst einmal bin ich Tonks und ihr seid Freunde von Remus und Tatze. Also sagt bitte Tonks zu mir, mit ‚Ma‘am‘ fühle ich mich alt.“, sie lachte und strahlte dabei eine unglaubliche Herzlichkeit aus, „Zweitens soll ich euch sicher aus dem Zug eskortieren, Dumbledore hatte da wohl ein paar Befürchtungen – insofern gut, dass ich euch gleich alle zusammen habe.“ Es folgte eine kurze Pause, ganz so als müsse sie gerade noch einmal überlegen, was genau die dritte Frage gewesen war, ehe ihr ein Licht aufging „Achja… ‚Schießen‘ ist eine Art der Muggel, sich anzugreifen. Ich vergesse immer wieder, wie wenig ihr in Hogwarts über das Leben ohne Magie lernt.“  
Hermine sah Tonks zumindest für ihren letzten Kommentar begeistert an, ganz so als spreche sie ihr aus dem Herzen, während Ron eher den Eindruck machte, als halte er sie für geisteskrank.  
„Also gut, Tonks. Du hast was von Remus gesagt“, versuchte Harry die Situation etwas zu entspannen und zugleich ein paar Informationen zu sammeln, während er Cedric immer noch besorgt musterte.  
„Er wartet vor dem Zug.“, behauptete die junge Frau.  
„Und Tatze?“, ein Test, sozusagen.  
„Sirius? Lass dich überraschen, Harry.“  
„Tonks“, Hermine legte viel Nachdruck in Ihre Stimme, während sie zwischen Skepsis und Bewunderung schwankte, „Harry hat es nicht mehr so mit Überraschungen!“  
Tonks hob beschwichtigend ihre Arme: „Ich verspreche, es hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Gefahren zu tun.“, nur um gleich zu ergänzen „Abgesehen von einem Hörschaden vielleicht, aber das wird er noch früh genug verstehen.“  
Ohne überhaupt die Möglichkeit für weitere Fragen zu bieten, sprang sie Richtung der Abteiltür: „Ich glaube, wir können jetzt.“  
Harry reagierte sofort und drückte ihr ungefragt sein Handgepäck und das von Cedric entgegen, während Ron und Hermine etwas verdutzt guckten, dann aufstanden und sich ihr Handgepäck griffen.  
Cedric stand erst nach kurzer Verzögerung auf und konnte sich kaum selbst auf den Beinen halten, weshalb Harry ihn stützte. Tonks öffnete die Abteiltür.  
„Sicher, dass niemand mehr im Zug ist?“, wollte er auf Nummer sicher gehen.  
„Ja, ich bin sicher. Das Ministerium mag sich bescheuert verhalten, aber die Auroren-Ausbildung ist gut“, stellte sie lachend fest.  
„Auroren-Ausbildung?“, Ron klang etwas empört.   
„Manchmal kann man sich seinen Arbeitgeber halt nicht aussuchen. So wie dein Vater, Ron – oder ich. Andere könnten das, wenn sie wollten – also meinen Arbeitgeber aussuchen – und die haben Fudge gewählt. Idiotische Entscheidung für einen Idioten, wenn du mich fragst“, antwortete sie, nun wieder breit grinsend.  
Der Weg zum Ausgang war kurz, sodass sie schnell heraus auf den Bahnsteig treten können.

„Ah, da seid ihr ja endlich, ich dachte schon, ihr lasst mich hier verfaulen“, erklang die Stimme von Remus Lupin, der direkt vor ihnen stand. „Merlins Bart, Tonks!“, immer noch Remus, „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder angestellt?“  
„Ich?“, sie tat auf unschuldig, „Wie kommst du denn darauf?“  
„Sag mir nicht, dass du deine Nase hast verschwinden lassen und IHN gespielt oder so etwas. Ich habe doch gesagt, keine dummen Späße!“, fluchte der ehemalige Professor, „Warte Harry, ich helfe dir.“  
Nachdem sich Cedric auf zwei Schultern stützen konnte, bekam Harry auch wieder Luft: „Danke, Professor Lupin. Es freut mich, Sie wiederzusehen.“  
Tonks lachte amüsiert, der Angesprochene seufzte: „Remus, einfach nur Remus. Von mir aus auch Moony. Aber wenn mich Krones Sohn ‚Professor Lupin‘ nennt, dann habe ich was falsch gemacht.“, er lächelte Harry freundlich zu. Dann wandte er sich dann wieder an Tonks: „Also Nymphadora Tonks, muss ich erst meine ehemaligen Schüler ausquetschen, oder was hast du mit Mr Diggory hier angestellt?“, er stockte: „Oder wo hast du ihn gefunden?“  
„Er war bei Harry und den anderen, Remus. Ich bin in das Abteil appariert und das hat ihn wohl...“  
„Du bist was? Himmel, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du solltest sie aus dem Zug abholen und weder jemanden zu Tode erschrecken, noch dir einen Fluch an den Hals holen.“, Remus Lupin brauste auf und war sichtlich verärgert, aber er wurde nicht laut und begann auch nicht, mit Schimpfwörtern um sich zu werfen, wie Tonks erleichtert zur Kenntnis nahm. „Ich wollte das wirklich nicht, tut mir leid.“, sie sah für einen Moment schuldbewusst zu Boden, sogar ihr Haar verlor an Strahlkraft, wie Hermine fasziniert feststellte.  
Lupin musterte sie nachdenklich, wirkte hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Unverständnis, seit der erste Anflug von Ärger verfolgen war: „Du bist einfach nur durchgeknallt, Tonks!“, urteilte er schließlich.  
„Das ist das schönste Kompliment, das du mir machen kannst, Remus!“, rief sie begeistert aus.  
Nachdem er die erste Überraschung überwunden hatte, trieb Remus nun alle zur Eile an. Dennoch nahm Harry sich die Zeit, Ron und Hermine kräftig zu umarmen, wobei letztere ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte und ihm das Versprechen abnötigte, regelmäßig zu schreiben: „Keine Ahnung, wie lange die Eulen unterwegs sind, aber ich muss doch wissen, dass es dir gut geht – das gilt übrigens auch für dich, Ronald Weasley!“  
Ron verpasste ihr noch einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen, den er mit „Dafür, dass du dich wie meine Mutter aufführst!“ begründete, ehe sie sich auf den Weg zu ihren Eltern machte, die im Bahnhofsgebäude auf sie warten wollten.  
Kurz darauf erblickte Ron seinen, der gemeinsam mit Ginny ungeduldig auf ihn zu warten schien. Schnell umarmte er auch noch Harry umarmt, den diese Umarmung jedoch eher an einen Schraubstock erinnerte: „Wir sehen uns, Mann!“ und kam Ron dem Winken seines Vaters nach, der die restliche Gruppe ebenfalls aus der Ferne freundlich grüßte.  
„Also los jetzt! Für alles andere haben wir nachher noch Zeit“, drängte Remus erneut und wies dann an „Tonks, du nimmst die Koffer, ich nehme die Beiden.“  
„Sollen wir Diggory denn mitnehmen?“, es war eine einfache Frage, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass er jedem anderen dafür in diesem Moment den Hals umgedreht hätte – Tonks allerdings konnte er irgendwie nicht böse sein, auch wenn Remus Antwort für ihn die einzig logische war: „Natürlich, oder meinst du, wir lassen ihn hier stehen? Dumbledore wollte zwar Mad-Eye nach ihm suchen schicken, aber das klären wir dann nachher. Ich habe, was wir brauchen, aber das machen wir nicht hier – wir stehen hier schon viel zu lange.“  
Er lotste sie an den Rand des Bahnsteiges, genau gegenüber vom Durchgang zu King‘s Cross, wie es die Muggel kannten, bis hinter eine dicke weiße Linie. Dann wandte er sich an Harry: „Bist du schon einmal Seit-an-Seit-Appariert?“ Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht angenehmer als Flohpulver, eher im Gegenteil, jedenfalls beim ersten Mal. Du nimmst einen Arm von Cedric und einen Arm von mir.“, er hielt inne, bis seine Anweisung umgesetzt war. „Ganz wichtig: Kleidung kann man waschen, aber nicht loslassen. Mach am besten die Augen zu. Auf Drei!“  
Harry sah noch, wie Tonks verschwand, ehe er dem Rat folgend seine Augen zusammenkniff und sich wunderte, was Remus mit den Klamotten gemeint haben könnte. Dann fühlte er sich, als würde ihm der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen und er durch einen Schlauch gepresst. Er verstärkte seinen Griff. In seinem Kopf begann es zu schwirren, er spürte einen starken Druck auf der Brust und auf sein Trommelfell, musste sich ziemlich konzentrieren, um ruhig zu atmen und nicht in Panik zu geraten.


	11. Zuhause

Es hatte sich angefühlt wie eine Ewigkeit, aber nach einer Sekunde war alles vorbei. Harry öffnete vorsichtig die Augen, musste sich konzentrieren, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Sein Magen war nicht glücklich mit dem Erlebnis gewesen und in diesem Moment verstand Harry auch, was Remus gemeint hatte: Cedric strauchelte, sein gesamtes Gewicht lastete auf ihren Schultern, als er zu würgen begann und sein Mageninhalt sich über ihre Kleidung verteilte.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Harry, du hast deinen ersten Apparierversuch sehr gut überstanden. Den meisten Menschen gelingt es nicht, an sich zu halten“, verriet sein ehemaliger Lehrer und hatte damit wohl eine sehr freundliche Umschreibung gewählt, „Bei Mr Diggory scheint die Situation ein wenig anders, er schien mir auf dem Bahnsteig schon neben der Spur.“  
Selbst Harrys ungeschultes Auge erkannte, dass sich der Zustand des Hufflepuff noch einmal verschlechtert hatte – völlig unabhängig von den direkten Folgen des Apparierens. Er schien sie nicht einmal mehr richtig wahrzunehmen.  
„Dann lass uns doch reingehen, wo immer wir erwartet werden“, schlug Harry vor und sah sich um, „Wo sind wir überhaupt?“  
„Im Nordwesten von London. Das hier ist der Grimmauldplatz.“  
„Ah, das …“, wieder konnte Harry nicht aussprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Remus nahm das mit einem Moment der Belustigung zur Kenntnis: „Du hast das Problem bei der Wurzel gepackt, mein Lieber. Es ist kein Thema für hier draußen, wo uns die Muggel oder jemand anderes beobachten könnte“, mahnte er dann, „Aber es wird nötig sein, dass wir Mr Diggory bewusst machen, was du schon weißt.“  
Er kramte in seinem Umhang, was dessen Zustand nicht gerade erleichterte, zog aber trotzdem zielsicher einen kleinen Zettel hervor, auf dem Harry die Handschrift von Albus Dumbledore erkannte. Ob das wohl der gleiche Satz war, den Dumbledore ihm gestern mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte: ‚Das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12‘?  
„Halt das!“, bat Remus mit Nachdruck, „Und nicht loslassen.“ Die letzte Warnung hatte ihre Berechtigung, denn mit seiner nun wieder freien Hand verpasste er Cedric ohne Vorwarnung eine kräftigen Ohrfeige.  
„Hey, was soll das, Remus?“, fragte Harry entsetzt, doch statt einer Antwort folgte gleich eine zweite mit ähnlicher Intensität, schließlich eine Dritte, ehe der Hufflepuff die Augen öffnete. „Zeig ihm den Zettel, Harry.“   
Harry tat, was sein ehemaliger Lehrer von ihm verlangte, in der Hoffnung, dass es für dieses merkwürdige Schauspiel eine Erklärung geben würde. Dieser redete währenddessen auf ihren benommenen Begleiter ein: „Sie müssen lesen und daran denken, Mr Diggory, das ist wichtig. Ich weiß, dass es Ihnen schlecht geht, aber lesen Sie!“  
Zunächst passierte gar nichts, dann wandte Cedric seinen Blick tatsächlich schwerfällig ihrer Umgebung zu. Harry tat es ihm gleich und bemerkte es plötzlich: Zwischen zwei roten Klinkerbauten stand plötzlich ein drittes Haus mit schwarzem Klinker.  
„Beten wir, dass es funktioniert hat“, riss ihn Remus plötzlich mit einem Murmeln aus den Gedanken, zückte seinen Zauberstab und zündete den Zettel an. Harry ließ ihn auf die Erde fallen, wo er von Remus akribisch beim Verbrennen beobachtet wurde, bis nur noch Asche übrig war.  
„Du weißt wohin.“, sagte er dann. Gemeinsam trugen sie Cedric mehr oder weniger in Richtung der Tür. Remus betätigte den Türklopfer, den Harry als einen Raben zu erkennen glaubte.  
Die Tür öffnete Tonks, die jedoch gerade einmal dazu kam, das Aussehen der Neuankömmlinge mit einem mitleidigen „Oh je!“ zu kommentieren und den Satz „Na wenigstens schreit die Alte...“ zu beginnen, bevor Sirius Black hinter ihr aufgetaucht und sie etwas unsanft zur Seite geschoben hatte.  
„Harry, ich bin froh, dich zu sehen!“, er umarmte Harry noch kräftiger, als Ron es eben getan hatte und erinnerte ihn damit schon beinah an Hagrid, der dazu neigte, jemanden zu erdrücken. „Ich hätte dich gerne besucht, aber das Ministerium hat mich mit Bürokratie überschüttet. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich mich freue, dass das endlich real ist und wir endlich mehr Zeit zusammen...“, Sirius stockte in seinem rasanten Redefluss, bemerkte die Verschmutzung ihrer Klamotten, „Bei Merlins Bart, Moony, wie seht ihr denn aus?“  
„Wenn du uns reinlässt, Tatze, dann können wir das auch endlich in Ordnung bringen. Mit Mr Diggory in diesem Zustand ist das allerdings etwas schwierig und der braucht dringend Hilfe“, schlug Remus vor.  
„Du meinst wohl den da?“, Sirius deutete auf Cedric, den Harry und Remus noch immer in ihrer Mitte hielten.  
„Allerdings!“, die Antwort klang grimmig, „Schön, dass ich noch gefragt werde, bevor Leute in mein Haus einquartiert werden sollen.“  
„Sirius“, Remus Ton wurde nachdrücklicher und auch auf den alten Spitznamen verzichtete er, „Das ist jetzt nicht die Zeit und auch nicht der richtige Ort für eines deiner Spielchen!“  
„Der Deal war, dass ich Harry hier aufnehme...“  
„Und das Haus für den Orden zur Verfügung stellst. Ich wohne auch hier.“  
„Das ist etwas anderes, du bist einer meiner ältesten Freunde, ich bin Harrys Pate. Ihr seid willkommen.“  
„Hat Dumbledore nicht mit dir darüber gesprochen?“  
„Er hat es vielleicht erwähnt, aber mich nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Ich hatte Harry eingeladen und den Orden, aber keine wildfremden Leute!“, hielt Sirius ihm entgegen.  
Harry wunderte sich, ob die nun fast zwei Jahre im Untergrund seinem Paten mehr geschadet hatten als ein Jahrzehnt in Askaban, denn er erkannte ihn in diesem Moment nicht wirklich wieder: „Der Kasten sieht nicht so klein aus wie die Höhle, die du mit einem Hippogreif geteilt hast.“, verlieh er seiner Enttäuschung Ausdruck.  
„Das Haus ist so riesig, dass wir sieben komplette Weasley-Familien ohne Probleme unterbringen könnten“, bestätigte Remus.  
„Trotzdem ist das hier kein Hotel, Moony!“, blieb Sirius stur.  
„Kinder, jetzt lasst eure albernen Streitereien und kommt rein, bevor uns jemand sieht“, rief schließlich Tonks die beiden deutlich älteren Streithähne zur Ordnung und erstaunlicherweise half ihr Einwurf, denn der Hauseigentümer gab die Tür frei, sodass sie anfügte: „Willkommen im ehrwürdigen Haus der Blacks!“  
Hinter Ihnen fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, Sirius ihr noch einmal einen kräftigen Stoß versetzt, ehe er sie mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck in die Empfangshalle bat.  
Dort angekommen lotste Tonks sie direkt zu einer massiven Holzbank, auf der Harry und Remus sichtlich erleichtert Cedric absetzten und selbst einmal durchatmen mussten.   
Schließlich erkundigte Remus sich bei seinem Jugendfreund, ob dieser eine Hausapotheke vorrätig habe, was Sirius mit einem Verweis auf sein bisheriges Untergrundleben noch immer schnippisch verneinte, weshalb Remus hastig die große Treppe emporstieg.   
Harry musterte die Empfangshalle, die zwar einen edlen, aber schlecht gepflegten Eindruck machte und nicht wirklich einladend auf ihn wirkte. Sein Blick blieb schließlich an der Wand neben dem Treppengeländer hängen, genauer gesagt an der schaurigen Dekoration: Wie Jagdtrophäen, von denen Onkel Vernon immer geträumt hatte, waren dort unzählige Köpfe angebracht, die ihn an das Erscheinungsbild von Hauselfen erinnerten. Er blickte auf, als er das Gefühl hatte, ein kurzes Regenschauer wäre über ihn hergezogen. „So sieht es doch schon wieder wesentlich besser aus“, stellte Tonks zufrieden fest und als er an sich heruntersah, konnte er feststellen, dass sie seine Kleidung magisch gereinigt hatte.  
„Komm mit!“, Sirius trat aus dem Hintergrund zu Harry. Er hatte sich mittlerweile beruhigt und deutete in Richtung einer Tür, „Lass uns einen Tee trinken. Ich denke, es gibt viel zu erzählen.“  
„Gute Idee“, kommentierte Lupin, der gerade mit einem Etui die Treppe herunterkam, „Wir kümmern uns um den Rest.“ und signalisierte Harry, Sirius Vorschlag nachzukommen.  
„Kreacher! Bring uns Tee in die Küche!“, schrie Sirius auf dem Weg in die Küche ins Nichts hinein und fügte dann in Harrys Richtung an: „Kreacher ist der letzte überlebende Hauselfs der Blacks. Ziemlich nutzlos, wenn du mich fragst.“  
Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Genauso fanatisch wie meine Mutter und so ramponiert wie das ganze Haus“, erklärte sein Pate, „Entschuldige übrigens, dass das Haus noch in so weiten Teilen unbewohnbar ist. Die ganze Scheiße meiner schwarzmagischen Vorfahren zu beseitigen, braucht seine Zeit.“ Er fügte nicht ohne Stolz an: „Aber ich habe mich beeilt, seit ich weiß, dass du kommen würdest. Mutter würde sich im Grab umdrehen, wenn sie wüsste, was ich mit dem Haus vorhabe.“  
Harry konnte ihn beruhigen, auch wenn der Anblick der Hauselfenköpfe nicht nur gewöhnungsbedürftig, sondern ziemlich abstoßend gewesen war: „Ich glaube, fast alles ist besser, als weiter bei den Dursleys zu leben.“

 

Sie hatten sich in die Küche gesetzt und Harry hatte begonnen zu erzählen, was seit ihrem letzten Treffen in der Höhle bei Hogsmeade passiert war – und das war eine Menge. Er hatte sich daher entschieden, nicht weiter nach dem alten und grimmigen Hauselfen zu fragen, der ihnen am Anfang Tee gebracht und dann von Sirius unsanft aus der Küche verjagt worden war. Das würde Hermine sicherlich noch früh genug ansprechen, wenn sie zu Besuch käme.  
Als er geendet hatte, stellte sein Pate fest: „Hätte ich ihn nur umgebracht, als die Gelegenheit dazu war.“  
„Es war dumm von mir, dich davon abzuhalten“, überlegte Harry, „Aber es hat sich nicht richtig angefühlt. Du hättest dich damit nur selbst zerstört, Sirius.“  
„Dafür hat er dich ausgeliefert und sich hergegeben für seinen Meister, Harry“, wandte der ein, wich allerdings etwas davon ab, als er fortfuhr: „Aber du hattest recht und die ganzen dummen Zufälle seitdem hätte keiner ahnen können. Remus macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe, weil er den Wolfsbanntrank nicht genommen hat.“  
Das zu hören, machte Harry traurig, schließlich hatte sein ehemaliger Professor schon genug Probleme, sodass eine unangenehme Pause folgte, ehe er seinen Verdacht äußerte: „Ich glaube ja nicht, dass Peter das alles allein geplant hat.“  
„Darauf kannst du wetten!“, knurrte Sirius, eine Angewohnheit, die er von seinem Animagus übernommen hatte, „Peter war nie der hellste Stern am Horizont, er hat sich eher auf unserer Arbeit ausgeruht. Noch mehr als dieser Weasley.“  
„Willst du Ron etwa mit ihm vergleichen?“, brauste Harry auf, der es nicht leiden konnte, wenn jemand über seine Freunde herzog.  
„Würde ich nie“, versicherte sein Pate ihm, „Die Weasleys sind eine tolle Familie. Mollys Brüder habe ich gut gekannt. Die wissen, was Loyalität ist. Peter wusste das nie, der hat nur James und Remus angehimmelt, weil sie gut waren. Wir hätten das früher merken müssen.“ Mit diesen Worten war die Stimmung endgültig gedrückt und es dauerte wieder einen Moment, bevor Sirius sich wieder gefangen und auf die Gegenwart fokussiert hatte.„Du hast mir noch gar nichts von Igor Karkaroff erzählt, Harry.“  
Diese Frage ließ Harry stocken, denn er musste erschreckend feststellen, dass es da in der Tat etwas gab: „Das ist es, Sirius! Karkaroff steckt dahinter!“  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, sein Gegenüber war sichtlich überrascht über diese plötzliche Theorie.  
„Wir – also Hermine, Ron und ich – haben ihn am letzten Schultag gesehen. Er kam aus den Kerkern und sah ziemlich verstört aus. Er hat sich ja schon früher mit Snape über das Dunkle Mal gestritten.“  
„Das hattest du erzählt, Harry. Aber Karkaroff ist nicht der Typ für so etwas, der hat nur Panik um seinen eigenen Kopf“, wandte Sirius ein.  
„Du hast mir gesagt, ich soll mich vor ihm in acht nehmen“, erinnerte Harry.  
„Habe ich. Aber nur ein Verrückter käme auf die Idee, so eine Aktion durchzuziehen. Dumbledore hat glaube ich schon einen Verdacht und ich bin sicher, dass er dem nachgeht“, folgte der offensichtliche Versuch, dieses Thema schnell zu beenden, „Komm, ich zeig dir das Haus.“

 

Harry wollte sich gerade darüber beschweren, dass man ihm immer Informationen vorenthielt, obwohl er am Ende immer derjenige war, der von dramatischen und lebensbedrohlichen Zwischenfällen heimgesucht wurde, als der Kamin in der Ecke zu brennen begann. Die Flammen nahmen sofort die typische grüne Farbe an und ein gezeichnetes Gesicht tauchte darin auf: unverkennbar das Gesicht von Alastor Moody.  
„Du machst dich besser mit Kindern, als ich dachte, Tatze. Schon wieder genug vom Duft der Freiheit?“, knurrte der Ex-Auror anstelle einer Begrüßung, was dem inneren Hund in Sirius schon ziemlich nahekam. Der wirbelte herum, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschrocken über die unerwartete Störung, dann eher verärgert: „Mad-Eye, welch eine Freude, dich wiederzusehen“, die bittere Ironie war überdeutlich, „Nach all dem, was das Ministerium für mich getan hat.“  
„Ich bin nicht das Ministerium, Black, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich bin der Dorn im Auge des Ministers gewesen und seiner Leute lange bevor, aber nicht weniger als Dumbledore und Harry es jetzt sind.“, die scharfe Antwort machte deutlich, dass Moody diese Unterstellung als eine Beleidigung auffasste, „Ist Lupin da?“  
„Keine Ahnung, wo der sich gerade herumtreibt, du wirst mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen.“  
„Hör zu, Black: Ich habe nicht an dich geglaubt, niemand hat das. Dass man dir keinen Prozess gemacht hat, habe ich immer kritisiert.“  
„Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein? Und ausgerechnet du hast mir einen Prozess zugestehen wollen?“  
„Ich entschuldige mich nicht für Dinge, die ich wieder so tun würde und ich war immer hart und misstrauisch, aber nicht irrational. Crouch war das. Ein Grund, warum das Ministerium mich ursprünglich loswerden wollte“, wurde die Stimme wieder knurrend, „Aber es ist nicht die Zeit für eine Tasse Tee und ein Pläuschchen.“, Harry wunderte sich still, ob der Professor auf die Situation anspielte, in der er Sirius und ihn angetroffen hatte oder eher auf die Vergangenheitsdebatte, die seines Paten begonnen hatte. Allerdings schien Moody ihn noch gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben.  
Sirius machte eine abweisende Handbewegung: „Was willst du, Moody?“  
„Wissen, ob Diggory bei euch ist. Dumbledore hat mich suchen geschickt, aber finden konnte ich nichts. Und bevor ich mich mit den Zentauren anlege, um den Verbotenen Wald auf den Kopf zu stellen, wollte ich erst die bessere Möglichkeit ausschließen.“  
Sirius rollte mit den Augen, offensichtlich genervt davon, dass sich alles um Cedric Diggory zu drehen schien. Ehe er aber antworten konnte, trat Remus in die Küche und übernahm das für ihn: „Diggory liegt oben im Bett und genießt traumlosen Schlaf, das einzig vernünftige. Ich wollte euch gerade anflohen, dass Harry ihn aufgegabelt hat.“, berichtete er knapp und geschäftsmäßig.  
Die Erwiderung war wieder nicht mehr als ein Knurren, dieses Mal klang es aber wesentlich freundlicher fast schon erleichtert. Dafür wandte sich Moody nun an Harry: „Du machst dich gut, Potter. Denk daran: Immer wachsam!“ Beide Augen fokussierten schließlich Sirius: „Wir sehen uns sehr bald, denke ich, nachdem alles wieder beginnt.“, ehe der Kopf aus den Flammen verschwand und der Kamin wieder ausging, bevor einer der Anwesenden noch irgendetwas erwidern konnte.  
„Ihr habt ihn also wirklich hier einquartiert, gegen meinen Willen!“, brauste Sirius allerdings dafür umso schneller gegen Remus auf.  
„Tatze, bitte! Wir haben das doch wirklich bereits genug diskutiert“, seufzte der.

„Könnte mir endlich mal jemand verraten, was hier abgeht, anstatt euch über solche Kleinigkeiten zu streiten?“, brauste Harry ungewohnt heftig auf und unterbrach die beiden damit.  
„Hast du nicht?“, Remus sah Sirius fragend an.  
„Werde ich auch nicht. Ich will Harry da nicht mit hereinziehen!“, antwortete der entschlossen.  
Wieder blieb Harry keine Gelegenheit, selbst das Wort zu ergreifen, dieses Mal war es Remus, der ihm energisch, dabei aber überraschend ruhig zuvorkam: „Tatze, Harry steckt da schon mitten drin! Es gibt nichts, was wir tun könnten, um ihn da herauszuhalten.“  
Das schien bei seinem Paten einen Nerv getroffen zu haben: „Wir können nicht auch noch Harry verlieren, nachdem ER schon James abgeschlachtet hat. Das werde ich nicht zulassen, nicht schon wieder!“, brauste er auf.  
„Das werden wir nicht zulassen, Sirius! Du nicht, ich nicht, Dumbledore nicht und so viele andere auch nicht. Aber wir können nicht die Realität ignorieren.“  
„Du willst es ihm also wirklich erzählen?“, Sirius wirkte noch immer wenig begeistert, knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
„Mir was erklären? Was der Phönixorden ist?“, nutzte Harry seine Chance und überraschte damit die beiden besten Freunde seines Vaters sichtlich.  
„Dumbledore hat es dir schon gesagt?“, wollte Sirius wissen.  
„Nein, er hat mir nur gesagt, dass ›das Hauptquatier des Phönix-Ordens‹ sich hier befindet. Sagt schon, was hat es damit auf sich?“  
Lupin zog ein Foto aus den Tiefen seiner Umhangtasche und zeigte es ihm. Einige der abgebildeten erkannte er: Lupin, Sirius, Dumbledore, Hagrid, seine Eltern, Professor Moody. Auch ein paar Rotschöpfe fielen ihm ins Auge.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte Harry. „Der erste Orden des Phoenix“, antwortete Lupin. Harry überlegte. Er schätzte seine Eltern auf dem Foto auf zwanzig, seine Mutter war nicht schwanger. Das ganze musste also vor Voldemorts Tod aufgenommen worden sein... „War der Orden eine Widerstandsorganisation?“, kombinierte Harry laut.   
Remus nickte: „Er war es nicht nur, er ist es auch wieder, seitdem Voldemort zurückgekehrt ist.“ Sirius schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben, denn seine Ansage war klar: „Nein, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf, Harry, Dumbledore würde nie zulassen, dass du in deinem Alter dich dem Orden anschließt... Du brauchst dich nicht beklagen, das ist durchaus vernünftig.“  
„Aber...“  
„Deine Sicherheit geht vor, deswegen bist du hier.“  
„Aber ich...“  
„Harry“, meldete sich nun Tonks zu Wort, die in der Zwischenzeit von ihm unbemerkt neben Remus aufgetaucht war, „Siehst du die beiden da vor Moody?“, er nickte, „Das sind Nevilles Eltern. Frank und Alice waren erstklassige Auroren, wie Mad-Eye immer betont.  
„Professor Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass sie beinahe zu Tode gefoltert wurden und seitdem psychisch krank sind“, erinnerte sich Harry.  
„Genau. Es hat also einen guten Grund, warum du dich besser aus der Gefahrenzone raus hältst, solange du noch nich-- “, Tonks bemerkte den finsteren Blick, den Sirius ihr zuwarf und stoppte.  
„Komm, Harry, ich zeig‘ dir jetzt das Haus“, lenkte sein Pate erneut vom Thema ab und zog ihn förmlich Richtung Küchentür, einen ratlosen Remus Lupin und eine kichernde Tonks zurücklassend.  
Harry gab auf – einmal mehr, aber wieder nur vorerst. Er war der Meinung, dass er schon oft genug gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, um auch Mitglied des Ordens werden zu können oder wenigstens die ganze Wahrheit zu erfahren und nicht ständig das Gefühl haben zu müssen, dass ihm etwas Wesentliches verschwiegen wurde.

Sie begannen den Rundgang im Erdgeschoss und schon da wurde Harry klar, dass das Haus einfach zu groß war, um alle Räume zu nutzen, ganz abgesehen von dem erbärmlichen Zustand, in dem ein Großteil davon war.  
„Keine Sorge, Harry, die Schlafzimmer habe ich schon teilweise in Ordnung bringen können und meine Mutter ist dir ja auch erspart geblieben.“, verkündete Sirius mit ein wenig Stolz.  
„Deine Mutter?“  
„Ja, meine Mutter. Sie hat ein großes Portrait von sich im Flur zur Eingangstür anbringen lassen, mit einem ziemlich üblen Klebezauber. Hat alle zusammengeschrien, die angeblich nicht würdig sind, dieses Haus zu betreten. Ich war kurz davor, es einfach wegzusprengen, bis ich eine Lösung gefunden habe.“, er grinste, „Schade eigentlich.“  
„Warum schade?“, Harry verstand nicht recht. Sirius deutete an die Wand, vor der sie gerade standen: „Wir stehen genau passend hier, würde ich sagen. Ich präsentiere: Den Stammbaum der ›alt-erwürdigen‹“, das klang verächtlich, „Familie Black.“  
„Wo bist du?“  
„Hier“, er deutete auf einen schwarzen Fleck, „meine Mutter hat mich aus dem Stammbaum gelöscht, nachdem ich abgehauen bin. Das ist gleichbedeutend mit dem Ausschluss aus der Familie.“  
„Sie hat dich gelöscht?“  
„Ja, für sie habe ich nicht mehr existiert. Um ehrlich zu sein ein Kompliment, finde ich das gar nicht mal so schlimm, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Großteil meiner Verwandtschaft entweder für die dunkle Seite gekämpft und gestorben ist oder in Askaban sitzt. Ich konnte den Dreck nie ab. Geerbt habe ich es trotzdem und werde es jetzt umkrempeln, allein schon, um sie zu ärgern.“  
Harry grinste und betrachtete den antik wirkenden Stammbaum mit seinen goldenen Ästen genauer, der sich nahtlos in den schlechten Zustand um ihn herum einzufügen schien. Dann fiel ihm ein Name auf: „Du bist mit Malfoy verwandt?“  
„So ziemlich jede reinblütige Zaubererfamilie ist mit dem Haus Black verwandt, dem ich derzeit gegen meinen Willen vorstehe“, antwortete Sirius belustigt, „Ich tröste mich damit, dass ich auch mit Tonks verwandt bin. Ihre Mutter Andromeda war immer meine Lieblingscousine.“, er deutete auf einen weiteren schwarzen Fleck, „Sie hat einen Muggel geheiratet und wurde deswegen ausgestoßen.“  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf den Brandfleck, der tatsächlich verschwand und den Blick auf Andromeda Black freigab, die mit Edward ‚Ted‘ Tonks eine gemeinsame Tochter hatte, wenn auch eher zögerlich: „Hah! Nimm das, Mutter!“, verkündete Sirius mit einem Grinsen. Harry ließ den Stammbaum auf sich wirken, der ihn in einer merkwürdigen Weise faszinierte und zugleich abstieß.  
„Nachdem du hier schon aufräumst, Sirius“, erkundigte er sich schließlich, „Könntest du die Trophäen im Flur vielleicht auch entsorgen?“  
„Du meinst die Hauselfenköpfe?“, Harry nickte bestätigend, „Ich hatte überlegt, ob ich Kreacher nicht einfach dort ergänze.“  
„Hermine sagt immer, man muss Hauselfen nur besser behandeln, dann behandeln sie dich auch besser.“  
„Weil sie ja auch so viel Ahnung von Hauselfen hat? Kreacher kann man nicht besser behandeln, der ist einfach ein Ekel.“  
„Ich habe dir doch mal von Dobby erzählt“, erinnerte ihn Harry,  
„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel und Kreacher ist eben so eine Ausnahme im negativen. Genau das Gegenteil von diesem Dobby“, gab Sirius sich nicht geschlagen, „Aber keine Sorge. Das eben war ein Spaß, das Ding steht ganz oben auf meiner Liste.“, versprach er dann.  
Eine Pause entstand, dann: „Sirius, was du sagtest, als wir ankamen...“  
„Du meinst, dass ich mir nicht von Dumbledore vorschreiben lasse, wer bei mir wohnen soll und wer nicht? - Findest du das etwa auch falsch?“, es klang schon fast nach einem Vorwurf. „Dumbledore hat gute Gründe, dich darum zu bitten – und wenn du es nicht für ihn tust, dann wenigstens für Cedric. Seine Eltern sind gestorben.“  
„Bin ich etwa ein Hilfsverein?“  
„Sirius!“, Harry war nun vollends verärgert.   
„Ich habe mir immer gewünscht, dass du bei mir wohnen wirst, dass es dir besser geht, als bei deinen asozialen Verwandten. Aber ich bin kein Hotel.“  
„Hast du dir schon mal das Haus angeguckt, wie groß es ist?  
„Es ist mein Haus, Harry, ich kenne es.“  
„Dann weißt du doch auch, dass hier Platz genug ist, für alle, die hierbleiben möchten. Und wenn du es nicht für Dumbledore oder Cedric tun willst, dann tu mir den Gefallen, immerhin sind wir nach allem Freunde.“  
Sirius atmete geräuschvoll aus: „Du hast ja recht damit, dass Dumbledore gute Gründe hat und Diggory wohl ein Dach über dem Kopf braucht.“, musste er zugeben, „Entschuldige.“  
„Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen, jedenfalls nicht bei mir.“, verkündete Harry, „Aber du solltest lernen, auf deine Freunde zu hören.“  
„Vertrauen ist nicht so einfach, nach so vielen Jahren und allem, was dazu geführt hat. Komm, ich zeig dir den Garten“, wechselte Sirius nachdenklich das Thema.  
„Hier gibt es einen Garten?“  
„Der Magie sei dank.“, er grinste.

 

Nach der Besichtigung des Gartens hatten Remus und Tonks sie mit einem fertigen Abendessen überrascht. Das war insbesondere nach Sirus Geschmack, der Kreachers Kochkünste als „Mordanschlag“ bezeichnete. So saßen sie bei Steak mit Salzkartoffeln noch eine ganze Weile zusammen. Harry erfuhr zwar nichts neues zum Orden, dafür aber unter anderem, dass Remus besonders viel Fleisch und das insbesondere blutig bevorzugte, seit er in seiner Kindheit mit Lykanthropie infiziert wurde. Er stellte dabei fest, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer immer noch sehr zögerlich darüber sprach. Tonks heiterte die Stimmung daraufhin mit einer Demonstration ihrer Metamorphmagus-Fähigkeiten wieder auf. Als sie dann wenig später fast zeitgleich mit Remus verkündete, sie wolle jetzt schlafen, stellte auch Harry erschrocken fest, wie müde er eigentlich nach dem langen, ereignisreichen Tag und einer vorher schlaflosen Nacht war.  
„Du hast fast einen ganzen Flur für dich, Harry“, verkündete Sirius stolz und sah Tonks fragend an, als diese ein wenig besorgt wirkte. Die Antwort kam er zögerlich: „Irgendwo mussten wir doch den jungen Diggory unterbringen.“  
„Und deswegen machst du dir Gedanken, Tonks? Ich bin drüber hinweg, ihr habt mich einfach auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt“, konnte er sie aber beruhigen, wenn er auch noch immer nicht gänzlich überzeugt wirkte. „Wir sind jedenfalls eine Etage höher, wenn etwas sein sollte“, ergänzte der Hausherr schließlich und beschrieb kurz die Lage der Zimmer, ehe er allen eine gute Nacht wünschte.  
Harry schaffte es gerade noch so in sein neues Bett, ehe ihn die Müdigkeit vollends übermannte und er tief und fest einschlief. Zwar war dieses Haus ihm noch immer irgendwie unheimlich, andererseits fühlte er sich aber auch ein bisschen an seine erste Nacht in Hogwarts erinnert, dass ihm sofort als ein Zuhause erschienen war, obwohl alles neu und fremd gewesen war. Jetzt konnte er endlich bei seinem Paten wohnen, wie er es sich fast das ganze letzte Jahr gewünscht hatte. Gleichzeitig aber waren die Bedingungen alles andere als das Erhoffte.


	12. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen saßen sie zu viert am Tisch, Cedric fehlte.  
„Unglaublich!“, kommentierte Remus fassungslos die Berichterstattung in der Morgenausgabe des Tagespropheten: „Barty Crouch Senior ist wieder aufgetaucht und hat wohl keine Erinnerungen an alles, was mit dem Trimagischen Turnier zu tun hat. Aber das Ministerium findet das alles ganz und gar nicht besorgniserregend oder auch nur einer genaueren Untersuchung wert – Mr Crouch erholt sich jetzt im St. Mungo“, fasste er zusammen, was dort geschrieben stand, „Unglaublich. Es ist ja nicht so, dass irgendetwas schiefgegangen ist.“  
Harry spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte in seinem Leben zwar schon viel erlebt, am Ende war er aber nur ein Schüler und kein ausgebildeter Ermittler und trotzdem drängte ihm sich auf, dass es irgendeinen Zusammenhang zwischen den Ereignissen und dem Verschwinden geben musste.  
„Wer hat das Zeug denn geschrieben? Die Kimmkorn?“, erkundigte sich Tonks ebenfalls merklich verärgert, ehe sie den letzten Bissen Toast in den Mund steckte.  
„Wer den sonst? Den Amorim haben sie doch rausgeschmissen, weil er die Wahrheit sagt und nicht deinem Minister nach der Nase geschrieben hat“, machte Sirius einmal mehr sein Morgenmuffeltum deutlich und traf den wunden Punkt der jungen Aurorin.  
Tonks verschluckte sich und hustete erst einmal kräftig, ehe sie Luft für eine Erwiderung hatte: „Nur, weil dir derzeit alles gegen den Strich geht, musst du das doch nicht an mir auslassen.“, ihre Haare nahmen plötzlich eine knallrote Farbe an, „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du mich nicht ständig an diesen Idioten erinnern sollst.“  
„Dann ermittelt doch einfach!“, kam die scharfe Reaktion.  
„Ich bin da ein kleines Licht, Sirius, auf mich hört keiner und wenn die eine Ahnung hätten, wo ich mich in meiner Freizeit herumtreibe, wäre ich ziemlich schnell in Askaban, glaube ich“, ließ sich Tonks davon nicht beeindrucken, „Ich muss jetzt aber auch los, sonst fängt man nämlich an, nach mir zu suchen. Ist ja nicht so, dass man Scrimgeour machen lässt, was er gerne tun würde.“ Nach einigen vielsagenden Blicke mit Remus, die ihr Haar wieder in einen deutlich milderen Farbton zurückveränderten, verschwand sie aus der Küche.  
Nachdem sich die drei verbleibenden einer Weile nichts weiter als ihrer Tasse Tee gewidmet und sich sein Pate und Remus ein kleines Blickduell geliefert hatten, erkundigte sich Harry schließlich: „Sag mal, Remus, was ist das eigentlich mit Tonks?“  
„Was genau meinst du?“, es war eine gewisse Nervosität aus der Gegenfrage herauszuhören, „Moody hat sie mir vor einer Weile vorgestellt und sie war mir sofort symphatisch, hat sich nicht einmal an meinem Problem gestört. Naja...“, der belustigte Blick des Gryffindors verriet ihm, dass es gar nicht das gewesen war, was er hatte wissen wollen, „Aber du meintest etwas anderes, oder?“  
„Wie ihr zueinander steht, ist eigentlich offensichtlich und geht mich weiter auch nichts an. Ich habe mich nur gefragt, was das mit den Haaren gewesen ist. Nicht, dass ich doch durchgeknallt bin.“  
Jetzt grinste auch Remus und schien sich auch sofort wieder wohler in seiner eigenen Haut zu fühlen: „Das passiert ihr ab und zu, wenn sie sich aufregt, du bist also nicht verrückt.“  
„Tut mir leid“, mischte sich plötzlich Sirius gedämpft ein, „Manchmal geht es eben mit mir durch. Ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen, ständig Leute um mich zu haben. Und dann muss mich auch noch dieser elendige Hauself aus dem Bett schmeißen, weil meine Gäste nach Frühstück gefragt haben.“  
Das schien sein alter Schulfreund ein bisschen anders zu sehen: „Du warst schon immer so am frühen morgen, Tatze“, genoss er den Konter sichtlich.  
„Du solltest dich mal sehen, nach Vollmond“, war der nächste Fehltritt schnell ausgesprochen, allerdings erschien beinahe gleichzeitig Kreacher und erkundigte sich in abweisendem Tonfall, ob er den Tisch abräumen könne. Das verschaffte Sirius ein neues Objekt für seine Laune: „Aber ein bisschen zackig, Kreacher.“  
„Sehr wohl, Master Black“, antwortete der Hauself mit erkennbarer Abneigung im Gesicht und ließ das Geschirr vom Tisch verschwinden.  
„In meiner Tasse war noch etwas drin, du Nichtsnutz“, fluchte der Hausherr, als dabei auch die Teetasse verrschwand, die er noch in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
„Kreacher bittet Master Black vielmals um Verzeihung und wird Master Black gleich eine neue Tasse Tee zubereiten und sich für sein Versagen hart bestrafen.“  
„Aber nicht wieder am Rahmen des Portraits im Flur, Kreacher. Das habe ich gestern Abend im Kamin verbrannt“, verkündete Sirius mit diebischer Freude und Genugtuung, weil seinem verhassten Hauselfen alle Gesichtszüge entglitten und die gerade erschienene neue Tasse Tee auf den Küchenboden zerschellte.  
„M-M-Master Black hat Kreachers Herrin im Kamin verbrannt?“, jaulte der Hauself auf und verschwand.  
„Wenn der wüsste, dass es die Energie seiner Bestrafungen war, die geholfen hat, diesen bescheuerten Dauerklebefluch zu lösen. Wenigstens dafür war er noch zu gebrauchen, wenn auch nicht freiwillig.“  
Remus schüttelte halb belustigt, halb genervt den Kopf und murmelte „Evanesco“, womit die Scherben und der Tee auf dem Boden verschwanden. Harry dagegen wurde deutlicher: „Vielleicht solltest du einfach respektvoll mit ihm umgehen, Sirius?“  
„Respektvoll? Mit Kreacher kann man nicht respektvoll umgehen!“  
„Du erinnerst dich an Dobby, der mich anhimmelt und mir sogar bei der zweiten Aufgabe geholfen hat?“  
„Bessere Erziehung vielleicht?“  
Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Kaum. Wenn sie ihn nicht nisshandelt hätten, wäre er noch immer der ergebenste Diener der Malfoys. Nicht das Kreacher irgendwann auf Gedanken kommt.“  
„Er hat meine Mutter angehimmelt, obwohl sie grausam zu ihm war und tut es noch.“, wandte Sirius ein.  
„Aber?“, Harry spürte, dass Sirius noch etwas anderes dazu sagen wollte.  
„Er hat meinen Bruder noch mehr gemocht. Regulus war der Traum meiner Eltern, das durfte ich mir immer anhören. Er war so naiv, ihrer Ideologie zu glauben, sich den Todessern anzuschließen. Hat bekommen, was er verdient, schätze ich, aber eigentlich ist es ein ziemlicher Jammer,“  
„Du hast mir nie erzählt, dass du einen Bruder hattest.“  
„Den hat er eigentlich verloren, als Regulus nach Slytherin gekommen ist“, erinnerte sich Remus, „Hätte sicher ein guter werden können. Das ist die Tragik hinter all den Grausamkeiten Voldemorts“, antwortete an seiner Stelle Remus und Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er da wohl den wunden Punkt seines Paten getroffen haben musste.

 

„Ich gehe mal nach Cedric sehen“, entschuldige er sich daher aus der Küche und stieg die Treppe hinauf, um das nachzuholen. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie man sich zwei Tage nach der Ermordung der eigenen Eltern fühlte, schließlich war er damals noch viel zu klein gewesen, um es bewusst zu erleben. Es musste allerdings das schrecklichste aller Gefühle sein. Trotzdem, oder gerade deshalb, machte er sich ein wenig Sorgen.  
Harry klopfte an dem Zimmer, an das der Hufflepuff gestern Abend einquatiert worden war, bekam aber keine Antwort, auch nicht beim zweiten Mal. Als er die Tür einen Spalt weit öffnete und den Raum betrat, der seinem eigenen ganz ähnlich war, sah er Cedric auf dem Bett liegen, das Gesicht im Kopfkissen vergraben. Schlafen tat der Braunhaarige nicht, wirkte aber abwesend, bemerkte seinen Besucher nicht und zitterte stattdessen am ganzen Körper.   
„Hey.“, grüßte Harry vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, „Darf ich mich setzen?“ Eine Antwort bekam er nicht, war sich nicht mal sicher, ob er bemerkt worden war. „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?“  
Cedric hob den Kopf und schüttelte ihn matt, auf dem Gesicht waren Spuren der Tränen deutlich zu sehen.   
„Wenn du reden möchtest, ich bin da.“,Harry setzte sich in den Sessel, der neben dem Fenster am Bett stand. Die Antwort war ein abweisender und verzweifelter Blick.  
„Soll ich wieder gehen?“   
„Nein, bleib --- bitte.“, nicht mehr als ein kraftloses Krächzen, doch ein innerer Widerstand schien gebrochen und Cedric begann zu erzählen: Die Bilder seiner Eltern in ihren letzten Minuten oder gar Stunden, erst grausam gefoltert, dann wohl möglich verbrannt. Natürlich hatte er es selbst nicht gesehen, aber dafür hatte er umso mehr Vorstellungen zu den Ereignissen, die sich mit Traumlostränken nur kurzfristig unterdrücken ließen. All seine Wut, seine Trauer und seine Angst.   
Mit jedem Wort schien die Last auf seinen Schultern wenigstens etwas kleiner zu werden, Harry hörte zu, obwohl es ihm schwerfiel, obwohl es ihn an eigene Erfahrungen und Albträume erinnerte und Bilder seiner eigenen Eltern in jener Schicksalsnacht durch seinen Kopf spukten. Er war zwar viel zu klein gewesen, um echte Erinnerungen zu haben, aber dennoch wirkten diese Bilder so real, als habe er sie wirklich gesehen.  
„Ich kann mir nur ansatzweise vorstellen, wie es ist, seine Eltern zu verlieren. Ich kann mich an meine kaum erinnern“, gestand er, „Trotzdem vermisse ich sie so unendlich.“  
Cedric brachte keinen Laut zustande, starrte wieder einmal ins Leere, murmelte dann irgendwann: „Ich fühle mich so scheiße, ich habe von ihnen geträumt heute Nacht.“  
Das überraschte Harry, schließlich hatte Remus doch am Abend noch von einem Traumlostrank gesprochen. Andererseits wusste er nur zu gut, dass dieses angebliche Wundermittel auch ihm nicht helfen konnte. „Willst du mir erzählen, wovon du geträumt hast?“  
„Ich... Sie... Meine Eltern...“, fing Cedric an, erneut den Tränen nah.  
„Ganz ruhig, mach langsam, ich habe Zeit“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen, „du hast von deinen Eltern geträumt?“  
„Ja. Sie haben Sie gefoltert“, der Hufflepuff rang mit sich, schien einen Auswweg zu suchen, „Du willst das nicht hören.“  
„Wenn du es mir erzählen möchtest, will ich dir zuhören“, ermutigte ihn Harry.  
„---Sie haben so geschrien und --- um Gnade gefleht“, begann Cedric schließlich und Harry hörte ihm zu, obwohl es schwerfiel. Cedric war schließlich völlig am Ende, mehrfach hatte seine Stimme versagt und trotzdem hatte er nicht aufhören können.  
Harry ging es ähnlich, kannte Träume dieser Art, und dennoch blieb er nach au0en hin gefasst. Das hatte er gekonnt, seit er sich erinnern konnte. Er hatte es gelernt, bei den Dursleys hatte er schließlich funktionieren müssen, hatte sich um den Haushalt kümmern müssen, noch ehe er in die Schule gekommen war und völlig unabhängig davon, ob er gut geschlafen hatte oder nicht, danach hatte nie jemand gefragt. Die wenigen netten Worte waren von Mrs Figg, gekommen, wenn er einmal bei der Nachbarin abgeliefert wurde und auch die hatte schnell das Interesse verloren und wieder eine neue Aufgabe gehabt. Über die Jahre war ihm so die Strategie, alles mit sich selbst ausmachen zu wollen, ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Unterstützt durch das von seinen Verwandten vermittelte Gefühl der Wertlosigkeit. Er hatte es soweit verinnerlicht, dass er sich selbst betrog, sich selbst und sein eigenes Wohlergehen für unwichtig befand.  
Jetzt redete er Cedric gut zu, stand schließlich auf und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Cedric war diese Situation peinlich, aber er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich selbst wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Es widerstrebte ihm, Hilfe anzunehmen, schließlich waren es Hufflepuffs, die anderen wie selbstverständlich Hilfe leisteten und in der Rolle des Hilfsbedürftigen fühlte er sich falsch, ganz besonders gegenüber Harry. Der war jünger als er selbst, hatte noch mehr durchmachen müssen und schien trotzdem viel besser damit klarzukommen. Der Gryffindor hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, sogar zweimal, und saß jetzt hier, obwohl er ihn am Anfang des Trimagischen Turniers ebenso wie alle des Betruges und der Lüge verdächtigt hatte, ihn nicht ernst genommen hatte. Harry hatte trotz des Verlustes der Eltern, seines Lebens bei schrecklichen Verwandten, der Geschehnisse der letzten Jahre, der ständigen Last durch die Berühmtheit und schließlich der Hetzkampagne des Ministeriums nicht aufgegeben. Er hatte das alles irgendwie gemeistert, sich nie beklagt und vor allem hatte er echte Freunde.   
Seine Freunde dagegen hatten sich am letzten Schultag von ihm abgewendet, ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht ihm, sondern dem Ministerium glaubten und dass er ein„Lügner“, eine eingebildete Dreckssau oder auch aufmerksamkeitsgeiles Schwein sei, im besten Fall einfach nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank habe, seit ihn der ewige Held Potter den alleinigen Ruhm auch beim gestohlen habe. Selbst Cho hatte nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollen.  
Hufflepuffs Loyalität war also auf ihn zurückgeschlagen in einem Moment, wo er gute Freunde mehr als alles andere gebraucht hätte. Ausgerechnet Harry und die, die ihm nahestanden, waren ihm jetzt beigesprungen.  
Irgendwann begann Cedric wieder zu reden, berichtete eine ganze Weile von Erlebnissen mit seinen Eltern, seinem Zuhause und seiner Kindheit, bis er irgendwann abbrach und feststellte: „Warum erzähle ich dir das? Es interessiert dich ja eh nicht.“  
„Warum sollte mich das nicht interessieren, Cedric?“   
Zur Antwort bekam Harry eine Schilderung dessen, was zu seinem Fußmarsch nach Hogsmeade geführt hatte.   
„Tut mir leid, dass du dich auch noch damit auseinandersetzen musst, Cedric. Die meisten davon sind einfach nur leichtgläubig. Das wird sich ändern, wenn die Wahrheit herauskommt.“  
„Aber wie soll die Wahrheit herauskommen, Harry? Meine Eltern sind tot, weil sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben“, die Stimme zitterte.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Idiot von Zaubereiminister noch lange im Amt ist“, entgegnete er, ergänzte in Gedanken aber, dass er sich da auch nicht ganz so sicher war.  
„Ich kann das nicht.“  
„Was kannst du nicht?“  
„Weitermachen wie vorher, ohne meinen Vater und meine Mutter – das waren die wichtigsten Personen in meinem Leben. Meine einzige Familie ist tot, in Hogwarts hassen mich die meisten, ein Zuhause habe ich nicht und uns steht ein Krieg bevor“, wieder begannen Cedrics Augen zu tränen, er musste schlucken, klang verzweifelt.  
„Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du nach zwei Tagen so tust, als sei nichts passiert.“  
„Du hast mir schon das Leben gerettet, Harry“, er wischte sich mit dem Ärmel die Tränen ab, „Mit dem Rest muss ich wohl selbst klarkommen.“  
„Wir wollen dir alle gerne damit helfen“, versprach Harry.  
„Habt ihr doch schon. Danke.“, Cedric gähnte, „Ich glaube, ich versuche noch einmal zu schlafen.“  
Harry stand auf und nickte verstehend: „Wenn etwas ist, ich bin im Zimmer nebenan und packe meine Sachen aus. Bis später.“

 

Harry hatte begonnen, seinen Schrankkoffer auszuräumen, was durchaus einige Arbeit machte, schließlich hatten die Dursleys immer darauf bestanden, dass er seine Habseligkeiten allesamt mitnahm. Das war ihm natürlich ganz recht gewesen, denn was ihm wichtig war, hätte er niemals zurücklassen wollen.  
Darüber musste er wohl die Zeit vergessen haben, denn irgendwann klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür und Remus trat ein: „Du bist ja immer noch beim Auspacken“, stellte er fest, ließ seinen Blick durch das Zimmer streifen, „Und mein Buch ›Verteidigungszauber für Fortgeschrittene hat einen Ehrenplatz“.  
„Oh, das habe ich ganz vergessen“, entschuldigte sich Harry und ging zum Regal.  
„Na wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass ich nicht senil werde, ist doch auch gut.“  
„Du kriegst es natürlich zurück“, sagte Harry und ging zum Regal.  
„Behalte es ruhig, ich hätte mir schon längst eine andere Ausgabe zugelegt, wenn ich es gebraucht hätte. Aber Lehrer bin ich nun mal nicht mehr, habe also keinen Bedarf.“  
„Du hattest es mr nur geliehen“, widersprach Harry.  
„Ich möchte es dir aber schenken.“  
„Danke.“  
„Immer gerne.“  
„Wolltest du etwas bestimmtes oder nur mal sehen, wo ich abgeblieben bin?“, erkundigte sich Harry.  
„Ich wollte nur einmal hören, ob du bei Diggory erfolgreich warst.“  
„Was verstehst du unter erfolgreich?“, war die etwas ratlose Gegenfrage, „Er fühlt sich verständlicherweise ziemlich schlecht und der Traumlostrank hat ihm heute Nacht nicht geholfen. Deswegen schläft er jetzt noch einmal.“  
„Ich hatte mir schon gedacht, dass es ihm schlecht gehen wird. Ich denke, es ist gut, dass du hier bist.“


	13. Schatten der Vergangenheit

Die nächsten Tage waren verhältnismäßig ruhig. Cedric verbrachte die Tage weiterhin zurückgezogen in seinem Zimmer, brauchte Zeit, um in Ruhe zu trauern. Harry leistete ihm regelmäßig für eine Weile Gesellschaft, ansonsten unterstützte er Sirius und Remus bei der Wiederherstellung des Black‘schen Familienbesitzes in einen bewohnbaren Zustand, wobei sein Pate einmal gesagt hatte, dass es keineswegs eine Wiederherstellung, sondern eher eine Premiere sein würde, wenn nicht nur die Einrichtung wieder vernünftig aussehe, sondern auch die unendlich vielen unangenehmen Reste seiner Vorfahren entsorgt wären.  
Es war daher schon ein kleines bisschen überraschend gewesen, dass Remus seinen Schulfreund davon abgebracht hatte, die Bibliothek des Hauses nicht rigoros auszumisten, sondern auch die schwarzmagischen Bestände zu behalten, die der Orden vielleicht eines Tages würde brauchen können. Überhaupt hatte der ehemalige Professor Harrys Eindruck aus dem gemeinen Schuljahr bestätigt: Er war in der Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hoch qualifiziert und wäre sicher ein exzellenter Auror geworden, wenn nicht seine Erkrankung ihn zum absoluten Außenseiter gemacht hätte. Allerdings schien er auch dieses Schicksal ein wenig leichter zu nehmen, seit er nicht nur den letzten verbliebenen seiner besten Freunde wiederbekommen, sondern auch Tonks kennengelernt hatte.

Zudem hatte sich sein ehemalige Professor in den letzten Tagen als guter Gesprächspartner erwiesen, der die Dinge analytischer und rationaler anging als Sirius. Harry war zwar wirklich froh, bei seinem Paten wohnen zu können und Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, aber manchmal wurde er den Eindruck nicht los, mehr als Ersatz für seinen Vater gesehen zu werden denn als er selbst, wenn auch in deutlich positiver Weise als Snape immer wieder zum Ausdruck brachte, dass er so war, wie sein Vater gewesen war.  
Er hatte eine Ahnung von den Beweggründen des Tränkemeisters bekommen, als Remus ihm vom schwierigen Verhältnis zwischen diesem und seinem Vater berichtet hatte, während Sirius auf diese Frage eher ausweichend und mit einigen abfälligen Kommentaren reagiert hatte, denen Harry zwar in der Sache hätte beipflichten können, aber ihm nicht als Erklärung für das Verhalten ihm gegenüber genügt hatten. So erfuhr er auch, dass Snape ausgerechnet mit seiner Mutter gut befreundet gewesen war.   
„Aber Harry“, bat Remus ihn anschließend, „Erzähle bitte Sirius nicht, dass ich es dir erzählt habe. Er kann Snape nicht leiden und ist völlig überzeugt davon, dass wir uns ihm gegenüber nicht falsch, sondern so verhalten haben, wie er es verdient hat. Ich glaube, er würde es mir krumm nehmen, wenn ich dir den Rest der Wahrheit erzähle.“  
„Werde ich nicht. Aber danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast, Remus. Ich wollte immer wissen, wer meine Eltern sind, nicht nur wie toll sie waren“, antwortete er nachdenklich.  
„Weißt du übrigens, Harry, dass du eines der Besitztümer deines Vaters dein eigen nennen kannst, auf die er immer ganz besonders stolz war?“, erkundigte sich Remus nach einer Weile in deutlich besserer Stimmung, als er die Frage zuvor beantwortet hatte. Offenbar, stellte Harry fest, bedauerte er die Fehler der Vergangenheit und es waren nicht nur die Erinnerungen an James Potter, die ihm etwas schwerer gefallen waren: „Den Tarnumhang?“, mutmaßte er.  
„Den mit Sicherheit auch, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als das, was ich meine. Aber überleg mal: Ich bin Moony, Sirius ist Tatze“, begann er, wurde aber von Harry unterbrochen: „Ihr habt die Karte gemacht? Darauf hätte ich früher kommen müssen.“  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich dir schon einen ziemlich deutlichen Hinweis gegeben habe. Deine Freundin Ms Granger – Hermine, richtig?“, Harry bestätigte den fragenden Blick mit einem Nicken, „Hätte mich sicher ebenso schnell enttarnt, wie sie mich als Werwolf erkannt hat.“  
„Ich war eben ein wenig abgelenkt durch Professor Snape“, versuchte Harry sich herauszureden.  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen, mich hat er ja auch nicht sonderlich zuvorkommend behandelt, obwohl ich sein Kollege war. Aber wie gesagt: Ich fürchte, daran ist unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit nicht ganz unschuldig“, überlegte Remus nachdenklich.

Als Harry sich schon zum Gehen wenden wollte, hielt Remus ihn zurück: „Noch etwas, Harry: Tonks hat eben geeult. Die Beerdigung der Diggorys ist am Samstagnachmittag in Ottery St. Catchpole statt. Das ist ganz in der Nähe der Weasleys, ich weiß nicht, ob du schon einmal da warst.“  
„Samstag? Das ist ja schon in zwei Tagen!“, war Harry erstaunt.  
„Das Ministerium hat das ganz kurzfristig entschieden, wenn ich Tonks richtig verstanden habe. Sie will es Cedric wohl heute Abend sagen.“  
„Das klingt brillant“, war die eindeutig sarkastische Antwort.  
„Wir haben doch keine andere Wahl“, reagierte Remus darauf beinahe entschuldigend.  
„Das weiß ich. Trotzdem habe ich kein gutes Gefühl damit.“  
„Ich offen gesagt auch nicht, Harry. Und ich weiß, dass du dir von uns allen das wohl am besten vorstellen kannst. Eure Situation ist sehr ähnlich, schätze ich.“  
„Keine Ahnung. Wir waren beide auf dem Friedhof, ja, aber Cedric hatte wohl die Kindheit, die ich nie hatte“, überlegte Harry, „Ich glaube, das macht es schwerer für ihn als für mich.“  
„Meine Mutter ist gestorben, als ich kaum älter als Cedric war, Harry. Aber das war absehbar und ich hatte noch meinem Vater, auch wenn ich dem viel Kummer bereitet habe.“, es war unüberhörbar, dass Remus sehr emotional über seine Vergangenheit war, „Der große Vorteil ist, dass Mum und ich gute Jahre miteinander verbracht haben, trotz allem. Das durftest du nie, sondern musst dich damit begnügen, dass dir andere erzählen, wie sehr Lilly und James sich, dich und eure Katze geliebt haben und was für tolle Menschen sie waren. Es ist alles auf seine eigene Weise schwer.“  
Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass das Leben eines Werwolfes nicht einfach war, aber dass Remus noch weitere Tragödien in seiner Vergangenheit hatte erleiden müssen, war ihm neu.  
„Jedenfalls nehme ich an, dass du ebenfalls an der Beerdigung teilnehmen willst?“, erkundigte der sich schließlich.  
„Ich denke, dass bin ich Cedrics Eltern und auch Cedric schuldig, also ja.“, bestätigte Harry diese Überlegung.  
„Fudge wird auch da sein und sicher die Gelegenheit nutzen, um seinen Standpunkt zu stärken“, gab Remus zu bedenken.  
„Welche Stärkung braucht er denn noch, er hat doch schon genug Propaganda dazu gemacht?“  
„Ihm ist einfach sein Ego wichtiger als alles andere, deswegen wird er jede Gelegenheit nutzen, um zu zeigen, dass er recht hat. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass sich irgendwer von uns darauf einlässt – es ist eine Beerdigung und nicht der Schauplatz für irgendwelche Spielchen. Ich glaube, das kann ein Wendepunkt werden.“  
„Du klingst wie ein Berater für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit“, bemerkte Harry mit einem kurzen Grinsen.  
„Ich hatte mir Gedanken gemacht, wie ich meinen Job behalte, wenn rauskommt, dass ich ein Werwolf bin. Leider hat mir das Leben damit einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, weil alles schneller ging als erwartet“, gestand Remus.  
„Du hättest es verdient gehabt, du warst eigentlich der beste Lehrer, den wir hatten. Obwohl Professor Moody auch nicht so schlecht ist.“  
„Mad-Eye wird im nächsten Jahr nicht weiter unterrichten, denke ich. Dumbledore musste ihn lange überreden, bevor er überhaupt nach Hogwarts kam. Er ist ein brillanter Kopf, aber er hasst es, zu unterrichten.“, mutmaßte Remus.  
„Also schon wieder ein neuer Professor.“  
„Ich gehe ziemlich sicher davon aus. Man könnte meinen, der Posten sei verflucht“, stimme Remus zu, ehe er sich einem anderen Thema zuwandte: „Tu mir übrigens einen Gefallen, Harry: Du musst dich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen, sondern auch mal an dich selbst denken, ja?“  
„Kann ich aber nicht“, stellte der nüchtern fest und sorgte dafür für ein wissendes Lächeln: „Weiß ich doch, du bist eben genau wie deine Eltern. Aber wenn wir schon beim Thema sind: Hast du eigentlich noch Sachen bei deinen Verwandten?“  
„Sah mein Zimmer so aus, als würde etwas Wichtiges fehlen? Ich habe dort nie etwas zurückgelassen, das mir wichtig war“, verneinte Harry die Frage und war erleichtert über den schnellen Themenwechsel, „Wieso?“  
„Tonks hatte angeboten, deine restlichen Sachen zu holen, wenn sie auch aus dem Diggory-Anwesen rettet, was noch zu retten ist. Das soll sie zwar im Auftrag des Ministeriums machen, aber Kingsley wird es so drehen, dass nichts mehr zu retten war, damit Fudge es nicht für irgendetwas nutzt, das Cedric schadet. Als die rechte Hand von Scrimgeour hat er genügend Einfluss dafür.“  
Die ganzen Namen verwirrten Harry: „Kingsley? Scrimgeour?“, hakte er mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck nach.  
„Du hast Kingsley noch nicht kennengelernt? Er war der erste Auror, der sich an Dumbledore gewandt hat, weil er seinem Chef nicht geglaubte. Ist die Nummer zwei im Auroren-Büro und der Ausbilder von Tonks. Ich glaube, sie hat ihn zusammen mit Mad-Eye überzeugt“, erklärte Remus, „Und Rufus Scrimgeour ist der Leiter des Auroren-Büros, der Dumbledore vielleicht glaubt, aber sich bisher schön an die Anweisungen von oben hält.“  
„Klingt nicht nach einer guten Besetzung.“  
„Du kannst dich eben nicht so ohne weiteres gegen deinen Chef stellen, wenn der genug Unterstützung hat. Tonks, Kingsley oder auch Arthur Weasley sind die absoluten Ausnahmen bisher, aber im Verborgenen. Der ganze Orden arbeitet im verborgenen“, gab Remus zu bedenken, was Harry jedoch nicht wirklich zufriedenstellte.

 

Seine Vermutung schien sich zu bestätigen, denn nachdem Tonks von der Arbeit wiedergekommen war und Cedric von der anstehenden Beerdigung berichtet hatte, war dieser nicht zum Abendessen gekommen, sondern hatte es wieder einmal vorgezogen, sich völlig zurückzuziehen. Nicht, dass er ansonsten nicht ebenfalls zurückgezogen wirkte, denn selbst wenn er in den letzten Tagen außerhalb seines Zimmers gewesen war, hatte er kaum ein Wort gesprochen.  
Nach dem Essen war Harry in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte begonnen, Briefe an seine besten Freunde zu schreiben, wie er es versprochen hatte. Weil Ron kein begeisterter Briefeschreiber war und sie sich auf der Beerdigung wohl ohnehin sehen würden, fiel der Text an ihn sehr kurz aus. Als er gerade Hedwig losgeschickt hatte und den von Hermine gewünschten längeren Text anfangen wollte, ließ ihn ein Geräusch aufhorchen, ein dumpfes Klappern, das sich in kurzen Abständen wiederholte. Irritiert stand er auf, öffnete die Tür und trat auf den Flur, wo das Geräusch lauter wurde und er es auf die Küche eingrenzen konnte, es wurde lauter.  
Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging Harry nach unten, um nachzusehen und bemerkte dort Kreacher. Der Hauself stand vor einem Scheank unter der Spühle und schlug seinen Kopf kräftig dagegen.   
Hinter ihm lagen dutzende Gegenstände, die sehr seltsam aussahen.   
„Kreacher, was tust du da?“, unterbrach er ihn.  
„Kreacher muss sich bestrafen. Kreacher hat den Herrn hintergangen.“, setzte der Hauself des Prozedere unbeeindruckt fort.  
„Was ist das?“, Harry deutete auf die Gegenstände neben ihm.   
„Kreacher musste den Besitz seiner Herrin retten.“, griff dieser eilig nach allen Gegenständen und presste sie an sich.  
„Welche Herrin?“  
„Die ehrwürdige Mrs. Black.“  
Damit war wohl Sirius' Mutter gemeint, überlegte er und stellte dementsprechend fest: „Die ist tot, Kreacher.“  
„Kreacher dient ihr über den Tod hinaus und kann nicht zulassen, dass der Herr den Besitz der Herrin so verschandelt. Das hätte die Herrin nie zugelassen“, verkündete der alte Hauself überzeugt, setzte aber seine eigene Bestrafung mit noch höherer Intensität noch einige Male fort, ehe er stoppte.  
„Bring die Sachen zurück.“  
„Der Herr hält diese Sachen für wertlos, Kreacher wird sich um sie kümmern.“  
Harry gab es auf. Er war nur ein Gast in diesem Haus und seine Befehle konnte Kreacher einfacher umgehen als die von Sirius. Allerdings schien ihm der alte Krempel nicht so wichtig, dass er einen Wutanfall seines Paten provozieren und den Hauselfen noch weiter zur Zielscheibe machen wollte.   
Stattdessen ging zurück, um mit dem Brief an Hermine anzufangen, kam aber nicht weit, denn oben im Flur hörte er wieder Geräusche, diesmal deutlich leisere. Zunächst hatte er wieder Kreacher im Verdacht, doch das Geräusch kam aus diesem Flur, genauer gesagt aus Cedrics Zimmer. Nachdem er auf sein leises Klopfen keine Antwort bekam, öffnete die Tür.   
Cedric schien zu schlafen, aber wieder nur unruhig und von Albträumen geplagt. Er hatte auch ständig Albträume, allerdings schrie er seiner Meinung nach nie so laut dabei, denn aus einer solchen Entfernung hatte er noch nie jemanden auf sich aufmerksam gemacht.   
Er trat ans Bett heran und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, rüttelte leicht: „Ganz ruhig, es passiert nichts, ich bin es.“, sagte Harry.  
Cedric schreckte hoch und schien noch etwas verwirrt, er blickte ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Du hast nur geträumt, schlaf ruhig weiter.“  
„Ich... nicht alleine“, murmelte er.   
„Schon in Ordnung, ich bleibe hier.“, bot Harry überrascht an.  
Ehe Harry den Sessel heranholen konnte, hielt ihn Cedric, noch immer im Halbschlaf, fest: „Nicht gehen!“, kam es beinahe flehend.   
„Ich zieh mir den Sessel hier her“, erklärte er und tat das auch.  
„Was tust du hier?“  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du wieder einen Albtraum hattest. Hast du den Traumlostrank nicht genommen?“  
„Doch, aber der wirkt nicht bei mir“, kam die matte Antwort, die er selbst sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Möchtest du mir erzählen, wovon du geträumt hast? Du hast irgendetwas von ›Mum‹ und ›Dad‹ gemurmelt und geschrien.“  
„Ich kann mich nicht wirklich erinnern, ich fühle mich nur schlimmer als vorher. Irgendwas mit meinen Eltern, vermutlich. Sie rufen um Hilfe, schreien, und ich kann nichts tun. Wie immer.“, die Antwort klang gepresst und verzweifelt, Tränen stiegen dem Hufflepuff in die Augen, „Ich werde die Beerdigung nicht überstehen.“  
„Wir werden alle da sein“, versuchte Harry ihn zu beruhigen.  
„In – In meinen Träumen. Sie – Sie rufen nach mir, sie schreien, sie --- Und ich kann ihnen nicht helfen.“, brachte er nur stammelnd heraus, „Die Todesser...“  
„Cedric, du hättest nichts tun können.“  
„Ich hätte da sein sollen...“  
„Dann hätten die dich auch gefoltert und getötet“  
„Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen!“, brachte Cedric energisch zum Ausdruck, was ihn seit Tagen beschäftigte: Er gab sich selbst die Schuld.  
„Hör verdammt noch mal auf, dir Vorwürfe zu machen. Das hat niemand kommen sehen, sonst wäre das nicht passiert.“ widersprach Harry mit vergleichbarem Nachdruck.  
„Die wollten mich töten, das ist doch offensichtlich!“  
„Die wollten mich, nicht dich. Du warst denen total egal...“  
„Aber warum haben die dann...?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, wirklich nicht. Vermutlich wollten sie diejenigen loswerden, die zu viel wussten und....“  
„Das sind aber doch wir“, unterbrach ihn der Hufflepuff geradezu wütend.  
„… das öffentlich glaubwürdig verbreitet haben. Uns und Dumbledore hat Fudge relativ schnell als bekloppt dargestellt, deine Eltern hatten dagegen kurzzeitig das Ohr des Tagespropheten“, führte Harry seine Überlegungen weiter aus.  
„Wenn die meine Eltern töten wollten, warum haben die sie auch noch gefoltert?“  
„Das sind Todesser, Cedric. Die haben Spaß daran, anderen Schmerzen zu bereiten“, antwortete er hart und beeilte sich zu ergänzen „Es tut mir so leid.“  
Cedric schwieg, vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen und war völlig aufgelöst. Harry strich ihm vorsichtig über den Rücken, wollte ihn nicht erschrecken. „Es tut mir leid – alles“, wiederholte er.  
Cedric rang noch eine Weile mit sich selbst, ehe er wieder ruhiger wurde und aufstand, was Harry ihm gleich tat. „Ich gehe jetzt kalt duschen, vielleicht hilft das.“  
„Alles klar. Ich bin nebenan und schreibe meinen Brief zu Ende, wenn noch etwas ist.“, erklärte ihm sein überraschter Besucher, immerhin war der Stimmungswechsel doch unerwartet schnell gekommen.

 

Gerade als Harry seinen Namen unter den Brief an Hermine gesetzt hatte, klopfte es und Cedric kam herein, mittlerweile wieder mit etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht: „Danke, das du eben da warst.“  
„Gerne.“, Harry legte die Feder beiseite und wandte sich dem Hufflepuff zu. Der erkundigte sich, ob sie sich einmal den Garten ansehen sollte. Das hatte Harry zwar schon längst getan, dennoch folgte er dem Vorschlag gern. Der Garten war erstaunlich groß, offenbar tat hier ein Ausdehnungszauber seinen Dienst. Dafür war er umso ungepflegter, eine Rasenfläche mit recht hohem Gras und verwilderte Blumenbeete. Die Terrasse war dafür fast als riesig zu bezeichnen, Steinplatten bildete ihren Untergrund und zeigten erstaunlicherweise keine Anzeichen von Grünspan, den Harry immer bei den Dursleys hatte abschrubben müssen.  
Sie ließen sich auf eine Holzbank an einer Seite der Terrasse nieder und genossen schweigend die frische Luft.   
Irgendwann wurde die Stille schließlich durch das leicht schleifende Geräusch der Teerasentür durchbrochen und Remus trat heraus: „Ah, hier seid ihr“, konnte er seine Überraschung nicht verbergen, auch Cedric unten anzutreffen und wandte sich an ihn, „Alles in Ordnung, Mr -- eh Cedric?“  
Der Braunhaarige nickte und antwortete knapp mit einem einsilbigen „Ja.“  
Das nahm sein aufmerksames Gegenüber ihm nicht wirklich ab; „Hör zu, Cedric: Du darfst dir keine Vorwürfe machen, du konntest es nicht verhindern, wir konnten es alle nicht verhindern. Ich weiß, es ist jetzt kein Trost das zu hören, aber das alles darf dich nicht kaputt machen. Deine Eltern leben in deinem Herzen weiter, aber bei aller Trauer darfst du dich nicht selbst so fertig machen. Wir würden dir alle gerne helfen, aber du isolierst dich völlig.“, redete er ihm ins Gewissen. Der unsichere Gesichtsausdruck und ein leichtes Zittern waren ihm allerdings Antwort genug, um das Thema vorerst ruhen zu lassen. „Dürfen wir uns dazu setzen?“, erkundigt er sich stattdessen und nahm die zustimmende Antwort der beiden zum Anlass, noch einmal ins Haus zu verschwinden und Sirius und Tonks zu holen.   
Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, sodass sie noch lange draußen sitzen konnten. Nachdem am Anfang die Stimmung etwas gezwungen gewesen, weil selbst Sirius sich zwanghaft darum bemühte, kein Wort über das Trimagische Turnier oder Familiengeschichten zu verlieren, was angesichts der momentanen Lage gar nicht so einfach war. Funktionieren tat es trotzdem irgendwie. Zum ersten Mal seit langem, stellte Harry fest, war wieder das eine oder andere Lachen von Cedric zu hören, mit dem er sonst in Hogwarts immer aufgefallen war.

 

Dementsprechend spät war es, als sich die Runde auflöste und Harry beinahe eingeschlafen war, ehe er es bis in sein Bett geschafft hatte. Trotz seiner Müdigkeit schlief er sehr unruhig, träumte heftig. Wieder einmal liefen die Bilder von jener Nacht vor seinen Augen ab, doch dieses Mal endete der Traum nicht jäh mit der völligen Leere nach dem grünen Blitz. Stattdessen sah er danach einen Schatten, der plötzlich auftauchte, sich über seine Mutter beugte und neben ihrem leblosen Körper auf die Knie fiel. „Lilly!“, schrie eine fremde, aber doch seltsam vertraute Stimme voller Emotionen, „Lilly, nein! -- Es ist alles meine Schuld! -- Nein! -- Ich schwöre es dir bei meinem Leben!“ Dann riss der Traum ab und Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, denn davon hatte er bisher noch nie geträumt.


	14. Die Beerdigung

Am Morgen der Beerdigung war die Stimmung im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 sehr gedrückt, das Frühstück verlief schweigend, bis Tonks das Wort ergriff: „Wir werden nachher zu den Weasleys flohen und uns dann von dort aus gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Friedhof machen, vermutlich per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren. Das Ministerium wollte unbedingt einen Portschlüssel einrichten, aber das hielt ich für keine gute Idee.“  
Harry verschluckte sich bei dieser Information an seinem Toast, während Cedric einfach weiter lustlos in seinem Porridge herumrührte.  
„Wir müssen strenge Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erwarten und auch Minister Fudge wird teilnehmen, um von einem ‚verdienten Mitarbeiter‘ Abschied zu nehmen, wie er sagt“, fuhr die junge Aurorin fort, „Ich fürchte, er wird diese Gelegenheit sehr gerne nutzen, um seine Kampagne fortzusetzen. Das sagt jedenfalls seine Sekretärin.“  
Remus grummelte über diese Aussage, die seine Vermutung zu bestätigen schien und nickte ausnahmsweise sogar zustimmend, als Sirius seiner Meinung lautstark Ausdruck verlieh: „Dieser arrogante Gnom legen es wirklich darauf an, Harry und ihn fertig zu machen!“, schimpfte er laut.  
Tonks ignorierte das und blickte erst in Richtung Harry, dann besonders zu dessen Paten: „Ihr solltet ihn nach Möglichkeit meiden und euch nicht provozieren lassen. Das würde es alles nur noch schlimmer machen“, mahnte sie nachdrücklich.  
„Tonks hat recht“, pflichtete Remus dem bei, nachdem er sich scheinbar wieder auf seine Rationalität besonnen hatte, „Das ist eine Beerdigung und sicher nicht der passende Ort für irgendwelche kindischen Auseinandersetzungen, so schwer das auch fallen mag.“ Dem wollte nicht einmal Sirius widersprechen, allerdings hatte Harry den Eindruck, dass Cedric nach dem Wortwechsel noch weiter an Farbe verloren hatte.  
„Wir müssen uns langsam fertig machen, damit wir rechtzeitig im Fuchsbau ankommen“, war es wieder Tonks, die das erneut eingetretene unangenehme Schweigen am Tisch schließlich beendete. Während sie aufstand, hatten ihre Haare bereits einen ungewöhnlich gedeckten Farbton angenommen.

Auch Cedric und Remus verschwanden in ihre jeweiligen Zimmer, sodass Harry und Sirius alleine zurückblieben. „Was soll ich eigentlich anziehen, ich habe gar keinen Trauerumhang oder so etwas“, überlegte Harry.  
„Du hast doch einen Festumhang für den Festball angeschafft, oder?“  
„Ja, aber dazu habe ich nur eine weiße Fliege“, gab Harry zu bedenken, „Die trägt man doch nicht zu einer Beerdigung, oder?“  
„Wofür sind wir Zauberer, Harry?“, entgegnete Sirius mit einem kurzen Grinsen, „Eine Fliege lässt sich doch sicher in eine Krawatte verwandeln und den Rest erledigt ein kleiner Colovaria-Zauber.“  
„Wie verwandle ich denn eine Fliege in eine Krawatte?“  
Ein Schulterzucken war die überraschende Antwort: „Weißt du, Harry, ich war zwar immer ganz passabel in Verwandlung, immerhin habe ich es bis zu einem Animagus gebracht, aber für Haushaltszauber habe ich mich nie begeistern können“, gestand Sirius.  
„Und im Haushalt meiner Verwandten gab es keine Magie. Was ich da gemacht habe, wird mir da auch nicht helfen.“  
„Das hattest du ja schon einmal erzählt – ich finde immer noch unfassbar, dass sie dich quasi als ihren Hauselfen eingesetzt haben“, stimmte sein Pate ihm zu, „Aber tut mir leid, auf die Schnelle kann ich dir dabei auch nicht helfen. Ich gebe dir einfach eine von meinen, in Ordnung?“  
Harry nickte: „Klar, wenn du genug hast.“  
„Ich bin der Spross einer angesehenen Zaubererfamilie. Auch wenn wir uns gegenseitig verachtet haben, meinen Eltern war immer wichtig, dass ihr Sohn vernünftig angezogen ist. Und einen Tergeo bekomme ich dann gerade noch hin.“  
„Was ist eigentlich mit Cedric? Seine Sachen sind doch vermutlich verbrannt, oder?“  
„Das Feuer war nicht so dramatisch, wie es klang. Es wurde von den Todessern auf ein paar Räume beschränkt. Offensichtlich wollten sie Spuren verwischen, aber den großen Knall vermeiden, der das ganze zu auffällig gemacht hätte. Jedenfalls konnte Tonks noch einige Sachen retten, darunter Cedrics Besitz“, wusste Sirius zu berichten, „Ich dachte, ihr hättet schon darüber gesprochen.“  
„Eigentlich haben wir in den letzten Tage gar nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen“, verneinte Harry diese Vermutung.  
„Dann hätten wir uns doch mehr Gedanken machen müssen. Remus hatte wohl doch recht, dass wir dir da zu viel zumuten. Du willst immer allen anderen helfen, hast aber eigentlich genug mit dir selbst zu tun. Für dich war eigentlich nie jemand da.“  
„Hermine und die Weasleys sind für mich da“, widersprach Harry energisch.  
„Freunde zählen nicht, Harry. Und Molly hat dich gerne in ihre Familie aufgenommen. Für sie bist du sicher wie ein Sohn, aber du wolltest sie auch nicht belasten, oder?“, hakte Sirius nach.  
„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht“, murmelte Harry zurückhaltend.  
„Ich möchte einfach, dass du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin“, bekräftigte Sirius, „Ich habe James und Lilly versprochen, mich um dich zu kümmern, wenn sie es nicht mehr können. Und dir habe ich auch versprochen, für dich da zu sein. Das meinte ich ernst und das meine ich immer noch ernst. Ich bin vielleicht nicht so gut darin, wie du es verdient hättest.“  
Harry war dieses Angebot unangenehm. Seine Probleme waren seine Probleme, nicht die Probleme seiner Freunde oder seines Paten. Die Dursleys hatten ihm mehr als deutlich gemacht, eine Last zu sein und das hatte ihn geprägt, er wollte einfach niemandem zur Last fallen. Hatte Angst, dass sich andere von ihm abwenden würden, er wieder ohne Freunde dastehen würde. Zwar war ihm eigentlich klar, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber es hielt in trotzdem ab.   
Er wollte Anderen helfen und sie schützen, nicht jammern. Manchmal hatte er sich sogar gewünscht die Nacht damals nicht überlebt zu haben, denn seitdem waren alle, die ihm wichtig gewesen waren, ständig in Gefahr geraten. Er verdrängte alles, was ihn belastete, fraß es in sich hinein und tat nach außen so, als wäre es nicht vorhanden. Er musste einfach selber damit fertig werden. Oder etwa doch nicht?  
Innerlich schwankte Harry, seine oft mühsam aufrechterhaltene Fassade drohte zusammen zu brechen, ehe in ausgerechnet Tonks lautes Rufen aus der Situation rettete: „Seid ihr immer noch unten? Wenn ihr euch nicht langsam beeilt, kommen wir noch zu spät!“ Sirius warf ihm noch einen vielsagenden Blick zu, ehe sie beide die Treppe förmlich hochsprinteten und sich in ihren Zimmern fertigmachten.  
Als Harry nach etwa zwanzig Minuten in der Empfangshalle ankam, war er der letzte und bekam von Sirius die versprochene schwarze Krawatte gereicht, die er sich noch eilig umlegte, ehe Tonks sie eilig Richtung Kamin lotste und dabei erklärte: „Ich werde vorweg gehen, dann kommt Cedric hinterher, gefolgt von Remus, Harry und Sirius zum Schluss. Ich denke, das ist die sicherste Variante.“  
Ehe jemand widersprechen konnte, hatte sie auch gleich eine Handvoll Flohpulver in die Flammen geworfen und zu ihrem Ziel entschwunden. Cedric, der noch schlechter aussah als vor einer guten halben Stunde, folgte ihr und bestimmte mit brüchiger Stimme „Fuchsbau“. Sirius wandte sich noch einmal an Harry: „Konzentrier dich und versuche gerade zu stehen, sonst verrußt du dir den ganzen Umhang, weil du stolperst.“  
Harry sah ihn fragend an, schließlich konnte sein Pate doch gar nicht wissen, wie wenig erfolgreich seine bisherigen Erfahrungen mit Flohpulver gewesen waren. „James hat das auch meistens versaut, Harry“, verkündete er daraufhin augenzwinkernd, „Und jetzt los.“

Harry versuchte den Rat zu beherzigen und sich neben der korrekten Aussprache seines Reisewunsches auch auf die Körperhaltung zu konzentrieren, als er in die grünen Flammen trat. Und tatsächlich funktionierte das auch deutlich besser, denn als er die Augen wieder öffnete, stand er nicht nur ohne Ruß im Wohnzimmer der Weasleys, sondern vor allem stand er auch, wenn auch mit etwas Unterstützung von Remus, der sein kurzes Straucheln ausgeglichene hatte. „Du solltest ein Stück vorgehen, Harry, sonst läuft Sirius gleich in dich rein.“  
Er folgte diesem Ratschlag gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht zu Boden geworfen zu werden und hatte erst dann die Gelegenheit, sich umzusehen. Es war wirklich die gesamte Weasley-Familie versammelt, mit Ausnahme von Percy. Es klärte sich auch, warum Mrs Weasley nicht wie üblich auf ihn zugestürzt und ihn mit einer beinahe erdrückenden Umarmung begrüßt hatte, denn beides wurde gerade Cedric zuteil.  
„Mensch, deine Robe sieht ja wenigstens gut aus!“, begrüßte ihn Ron stattdessen als erster mit einem kräftigen Schulterklopfen und bemerkenswerterweise leiser, wenn auch nicht weniger erfreut als üblich, und machte dabei deutlich, dass er nicht viel von seiner Robe hielt, die wohl tatsächlich die besten Zeiten hinter sich hatte, wie Harry feststellen musste, „Schön dich zu sehen, Alter.“  
„Ich freue mich auch – die Umstände könnten besser sein“, war er nicht in der Stimmung für eine überschwängliche Begrüßung. So schien es aber allen zu gehen, denn selbst Fred und George verbissen sich ihre sonst zu jeder Situation bereitgehaltenen Sprüche und es war beinahe beängstigend, sie ohne das sonst obligatorische Grinsen zu sehen. Nachdem er alle anwesenden Rotschöpfe begrüßt hatte, war Mrs Weasley gerade dabei, sich selbst die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln zu wischen, stürmte aber dennoch gleich auf ihn zu: „Harry, mein Junge, es ist schön, dich wiederzusehen, nach alledem.“  
„Danke, Mrs Weasley!“, brachte er nur nach Luft japsend hervor und war froh, als sie schneller als üblich von ihm abließ. „Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt, dass du mich Molly nennen sollst, Harry!“, setzte sie noch mit einem bemühten Lächeln hinterher. Dann warf sie einen Blick um die Ecke auf die Uhr in der Küche, der sie entsetzt aufstöhnen ließ: „Kinder, wir sind spät dran, kommt jetzt! Ron, du apparierst mit Dad, Ginny, du kommst zu mir“, bestimmte sie dann und Ron gab ein wenig begeistert klingendes Geräusch von sich, offensichtlich er dieser Art der Fortbewegung nichts abgewinnen. „Tonks, Remus, am besten nehmt ihr Cedric gemeinsam mit, ehe er uns noch zusammenbricht“, folgte in freundlichem Ton, der dennoch keinen Widerspruch duldete und tatsächlich sofort umgesetzt wurde. Sirius streckte Harry seinen Arm entgegen: „Du weißt ja, wie das geht. Gut festhalten!“

 

Beim Betreten des Friedhofes löste sich Harrys Furcht, zu sehr an die Ereignisse von Little Hangleton denken zu müssen, schnell in Luft auf, denn dieser Friedhof war das völlige Gegenteil des dunklen und furchteinflüßenden Schauplatzes der Wiederkehr Voldemorts: Er war zwar ebenso ziemlich alt, aber parkähnlich angelegt und würdevoll gepflegt und außerdem gut besucht, obwohl Harry erfahren hatte, dass Cedric keine lebenden näheren Verwandten mehr hatte, weil seine Eltern erst spät zueinander gefunden und beide ohne Geschwister aufgewachsen waren. Dafür offensichtlich umso mehr Freunde, Bekannte und Kollegen.  
Während Remus, Sirius und Harry unauffällig in der letzten Reihe platz nahmen und die Weasleys irgendwo in der Mitte der Anwesenden verschwanden, begleitete Tonks Cedric zu dem Platz in der ersten Reihe, der für ihn vorgesehen war. Über die Köpfe der Anwesenden konnte Harry nur eine Art Altar erahnen, auf dem zwei schlichte, aber edel wirkende Särge aufgebahrt waren.  
„Die schlichte Variante“, flüsterte Sirius ihm zu, „Mein Vater hat sich damals ein Mausoleum errichten lassen.“  
Harry überlegte, ob er jemals eine Beerdigung miterlebt hatte und konnte sich nur daran erinnern, einmal in der Nähe des Friedhofes von Little Whinging gewesen zu sein, während dort der Priester eine Beerdigung geleitet hatte. Er hatte jede Gelegenheit genutzt, für einige Stunden aus dem Dunstkreis der Durselys zu entkommen und besonders groß war dieser Vorort auch nicht gewesen.  
Genau genommen wusste er nicht einmal, ob ihn eine ähnliche Zeremonie erwartete oder etwas gänzlich anderes. Dabei wurde er sich bewusst, wie wenig er eigentlich über die Welt wusste, in der er lebte: Waren Zauberer religiös oder glaubten sie nur an das Schicksal und nicht an einen oder gar mehrere Götter? Glaubten überhaupt alle Zauberer? Wurde der viel zitierte Merlin als Gott verehrt, waren sie Anhänger einer Naturreligion? Er war sich sicher, dass Hermine ihm für solcherlei Fragen gleich eine ganze Reihe von Büchern um die Ohren hauen würde und die Antworten sicher selbst kennen würde.  
Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde er, als eine unpassend laute Stimme zwei ältere Hexen in der zweiten Reihe aufforderte, ihren Sitzplatz freizumachen: Es war die Stimme des Zaubereiministers Cornelius Fudge, der in Begleitung einer kleinen Frau erschienen war. Diese trug eine dem Anlass überhaupt nicht angepasste, kitschige pinke Robe. Er bekam mit, dass Fudge mit seiner Platzzuweisung in der dritten Reihe sehr unzufrieden war, unter anderem, weil Vertreter ausländischer Zauberergemeinschaften in der zweiten Reihe Platz gefunden hatten. Offenbar waren es Beamte, mit denen Amos Diggory viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Sicher spielte auch eine Rolle, dass der Platz in der dritten Reihe direkt neben Professor Dumbledore gewesen wäre.

Nachdem die beiden Älteren schließlich dem Minister und seiner Mitarbeiterin ihren Willen gegeben und sich einen neuen Platz gesucht hatten, schritt ein ebenfalls älterer, in weiß gekleideter Zauberer auf den Altar zu, blieb davor stehen und begann zu reden. Er gedachte Amos Diggory und seiner Frau in einer kurzen und emotionalen Ansprache, während viele der Gäste zu weinen begannen. Dann war der Minister Fudge an der Reihe, der unter anderem bedauerte, dass „ein guter, fähiger und loyaler Mitarbeiter mit seiner Frau den Freitod gewählt hat.“   
Der gesamte Auftritt führte zu merklicher Ablehnung bei vielen Anwesenden, aber ganz besonders dieser Satz machte die Empörung förmlich greifbar. Harry wäre am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte Fudge die Wahrheit ins Gesicht geschrien, besann sich aber auf Tonks mahnende Worte und wusste, dass auch das ein Missbrauch der Feier gewesen wäre, ganz in dem Stil, den Fudge hier pflegte. Die Quittung bekam dieser stattdessen dadurch, dass kaum noch jemand applaudierte, als er schließlich wieder zu seinem Platz zurückkehrte, die Dame in pink dafür umso kräftiger. Allerdings fürchtete Harry, dass viele eher die Art und Weise des Auftritts abstraften als den Inhalt, schließlich hatte der in den Ausgaben des Tagespropheten seit den Ereignissen ausführliche Verteidigung gefunden und die britische Zaubererwelt vertraute ihrem Leitmedium.  
Während dieser Gedankengänge war der Zeremonienmeister bereits fortgefahren und zog jetzt Harrys Aufmerksamkeit dadurch auf sich, dass er einen schwungvollen Kreis um die beiden Särge zeichnete, aus dem ein goldener Feuerring wurde, der die sterblichen Überreste einschloss und immer höher loderte. Schließlich gingen die Flammen zurück und gaben den Blick wieder frei, sodass jeder das schlichte Grabmal sehen konnte, das anstelle des Altars erschienen war. Mit ein paar weiteren Zauberstabbewegungen erschienen zwei weiße Lilien auf dem Grab und der Zeremonienmeister erhob ein letztes Mal seine Stimme, während er seine Hände hob und über das Grab hielt: „So gedenken wir heute unseren lieben Verstorbenen Amos und Eleanor und wünschen ihren Seelen eine gute Reise in die Ewigkeit. Sie sind viel zu früh aus dem Leben geschieden, aufgebrochen zu neuen Erfahrungen.“  
Alles in allem hatte die Zeremonie nur etwa eine halbe Stunde gedauert, doch Fudge und seine Begleiter, insbesondere die schrill gekleidete Frau, konnten nicht schnell genug wegkommen. Andere dagegen nutzten die Gelegenheit, um dem hinterbliebenen Sohn in der ersten Reihe ihr Beileid auszusprechen, sodass es doch noch eine Weile dauerte, ehe sich die Trauergemeinde zerstreut hatte und sie aus der letzten Reihe nach vorne gehen konnten ohne zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Cedric kniete mittlerweile vor dem Grab seiner Eltern, die Hände wie beim Beten gefaltet, und seine Tränen tropften auf die frische Erde. Sie blieben etwas abseits unter einem der alten Bäume stehen, die die mit Kies befestigten Wege säumten. Harry hoffte von tiefem Herzen, dass Cedrics Eltern genau wie seine Eltern irgendwo auf ihren Sohn warteten und sie nach dem Tod wieder vereint sein würden.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie so dagestanden hatten, doch Zeit spielte ja auch keine Rolle. Die Weasleys waren längst ebenfalls verschwunden, ohne dass sich noch die Gelegenheit für ein Gespräch ergeben hatte. Langsam zog der Himmel zu, dicke schwarze Wolken verdunkelten das Sonnenlicht und Wind kam auf. Es nahte wohl ein Sommergewitter.   
„Ich glaube“, stellte Remus fest, „wir sollten langsam gehen. Der Plan ist, sofort nach Hause zu apparieren, richtig?“  
„Willst du den Jungen etwa allein hier lassen?“, Tonks blickte unentschlossen in Richtung des Grabes.  
„Ich bitte dich, die Frage kannst du dir wohl selbst beantworten. Er hat doch nichts davon, wenn er hier durchnässt und sich etwas einfängt. Wer geht ihn holen?“  
„Ich mach‘ das“, bot Harry schließlich an.  
Er trat auf den Kiesweg, der unter seinen Schritten knirschte, während der Wind unter seinen Umhang fasste und ihn ein wenig frösteln ließ. Oder war das doch die zunehmend dunklere Atmosphäre auf dem Friedhof?  
Am Grab angekommen kniete er sich neben Cedric, dessen Tränen mittlerweile versiegt waren, der aber von der Umgebung trotzdem nicht viel mitzubekommen schien. Vorsichtig legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, sprach ihn leise an: „Cedric? Es gibt gleich ein Gewitter, wir müssen gehen.“ Statt einer Antwort murmelte der Angesprochene weiter vor sich hin, wandte ihm aber sein Gesicht zu. Es war noch bleicher als schon zuvor – wenn das überhaupt möglich war – und die Augen wirkten aus den Augenhöhlen herausgetreten.  
In diesem Augenblick begann der Regenguss und innerhalb von Sekunden waren sie völlig durchnässt. Als der Hufflepuff weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, traten Remus und Tonks hinzu. Gemeinsam zogen sie ihn auf die Beine, wo er entweder langsam wieder in die Realität zurückkehrte oder instinktiv nach den ausgestreckten Armen der beiden griff, die sofort apparierten.  
Harry warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Grabstein, erfuhr, dass an dieser Stelle auch schon andere Diggorys beerdigt worden waren. Allesamt im hohen Alter, weit jenseits der hundert Jahre, einige sogar näher am doppelten. Cedrics Eltern waren wirklich zu jung gestorben, wie der Zeremonienmeister herausgestellt hatte, jedenfalls für Muggelmaßstäbe – und doch hatte er aus den Worten eine gewisse Zuversicht geklungen, wie sie auch Dumbledore immer an den Tag legte. Das Grab hatte eine besondere Faszination für ihn, das schien auch Sirius zu bemerken, der an ihn herangetreten war: „Woran denkst du, Harry?“  
„Ich weiß nicht so genau“, gestand er, legte sich dann aber doch schnell fest: „Ich glaube, ich würde gerne das Grab meiner Eltern einmal besuchen.“ Das traf die etwas unbestimmte Sehnsucht in ihm vielleicht am besten. Er hatte sich nie von seinen Eltern verabschieden können, hatte sie fast vergessen. Doch jetzt, da er in den letzten Jahren immer wieder mit ihnen konfrontiert wurde, merkte er, dass da mehr war als die bewusste Erinnerung. Gedanken an seine Eltern waren etwas emotionales, bisweilen trauriges, obwohl er ein Kleinkind gewesen war, als er sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Wie viel würde er dafür geben, sie zu sehen, mit ihnen zu sprechen, sich zu verabschieden. Er hatte so viele Fragen. Die Beerdigung war für Cedric kein echter Trost gewesen, aber dennoch wichtig, und dieses Gefühl hoffte er mit einem solchen Besuch irgendwie auch für sich zu bekommen.  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!“, verkündete Sirius, der das Grab seiner besten Freunde vermutlich auch nie hatte besuchen können, wie Harry feststellte, „Das sollten wir unbedingt einmal machen. Aber jetzt sollten wir erst einmal von hier verschwinden, bei diesem Wetter schickt man ja keinen Hund vor die Tür!“  
Harry ergriff den ausgestreckten Arm seines Paten und hatte sofort wieder das unangenehme Gefühl, mit Gewalt durch einen Schlauch gepresst zu werden. Die kaum vergehende Zeit während dieser Art der Reise fühlte sich als ‚Passagier‘ wie eine Ewigkeit an und er zweifelte, ob er sich jemals daran würde gewöhnen können. Sie landeten wenige Schritte von ihrem Ziel entfernt, wo es ebenfalls kräftig regnete und beeilten sich daher, ins Trockene zu kommen.


	15. Von Potters, Problemen und Besuchern

Die Tage nach der Beerdigung plätscherten im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes nur so vor sich hin, denn London versank einmal mehr in der Tristesse verregneter Tage. Im Grunde beschäftigte sich Harry hauptsächlich damit, Sirius beim Aufräumen des alten Familiensitzes zu helfen, was aber viel mehr Spaß machte als die Hausarbeit bei den Dursleys. Denn hier musste er zum einen nicht allein arbeiten und tat zum anderen auch wirklich etwas, das sinnvoll war. Die Erfolge waren für beide eine weitere Motivation, einmal abgesehen davon, dass Harry jede Menge Geschichten über seine Eltern zu hören bekam und damit zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Antworten auf Fragen nach ihnen bekam, die sich nicht auf die Augenfarbe seiner Mutter oder das Quidditch-Talent seines Vaters beschränkten.  
„Und wir hatten wirklich eine Katze?“, fragte er ungläubig, während er die leere Flasche des Doxyzids beiseite stellte. Zum Glück waren die hartnäckigen Quälgeister endlich vollständig entfernt.  
„Ein fürchterliches Viech!“, antwortete Sirius lachend und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, wie er es gerne tat, „Aber du darfst nicht vergessen, dass du mit einem Hund sprichst. Lilly war ganz vernarrt in diesen Kater und James hat sich immer damit getröstet, dass er fast wie ein Löwe aussah, nur nicht ganz so majestätisch. Du hast es dagegen richtig gemacht.“, sein Pate setzte ein verwegenes Grinsen auf und Harry wunderte sich, ob er den Grund dafür wirklich wissen wollte. Eine Wahl hatte er natürlich nicht: „Zu deinem ersten Geburtstag konnte ich nicht kommen und habe deswegen den Kinderbesen mit einer Eule geschickt. Lilly hat mir nachher geschrieben, dass du nicht nur eine Vase zerlegt hast, die deine Tante euch zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte, sondern auch fast ihren geliebten Cowdy – ein bescheuerter Name, wenn du mich fragst, es hatte glaube ich irgendwas mit dieser lächerlichen Muggelgeschichte über ein Zauberland zu tun, in dem ein verrückter Löwe eine Rolle spielt. Manchmal kommen die echt auf Ideen.“ Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob das eine bewundernde Feststellung war oder ob sich Sirius darüber lustig machen wollte, war aber überrascht, an wie viele Details er sich erinnern konnte. Die Geschichte war zum Glück auch noch harmloser, als er nach der vielsagenden Ankündigung befürchtet hatte, auch wenn er nicht ganz glauben wollte, dass seine Eltern ihn mit gerade mal einem Jahr auf einen fliegenden Besen gesetzt hatten.   
Sirius schien das zu ahnen, denn mit einem Anflug von Bewunderung stellte er fest: „Ich wette, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast, du bist schließlich nicht ohne Grund der jüngste Sucher seit Ewigkeiten geworden. Und ich bin sicher, dass James seinen Spaß hatte. Den ganzen Tag nur zu Hause zu sitzen war der Horror für ihn und er war froh über jede Abwechslung.“  
„Und weißt du, was mit diesem Kater passiert ist?“, wollte Harry wissen, „Ich meine, ist er auch getötet worden damals?“  
Die Antwort war ein bedauerndes Schulterzucken: „Keine Ahnung, dafür war ich zu lange weg. Aber der hatte mindestens zur Hälfte Kniesel-Blut, war also wohl zu intelligent, um nicht wegzukommen. Eine von den Züchtungen von Arabella Figg. Ich bin sicher, er hat irgendwo ein gutes Zuhause gefunden.“  
Was vorher ein eher belangloses Geplauder gewesen war, hatte nun Harrys volle Aufmerksamkeit aus gleich mehreren Gründen bekommen: „Figg? So wie die Nachbarin der Dursleys?“, war der erste Grund.  
„Sie ist ein Squib, war aber schon Mitglied im ersten Orden und soweit ich weiß, hat Dumbledore sie gebeten, dort hin zu ziehen, um ein Auge auf dich zu haben – unauffällig natürlich.“ Das erklärte so einiges: Die etwas ältere Dame war ihm immer schon merkwürdig vorgekommen, von ihren komischen Katzen ganz zu schweigen. Er hatte immer das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie ihn mögen oder gar bemitleiden würde, aber sie hatte sich zugleich jede Mühe gegeben, das vor ihm zu verbergen und ihre Nettigkeit hatte sich in der doppelten Portion Nachtisch erschöpft.  
Außerdem hatte sich in seinem Kopf mittlerweile ein kleines Puzzle zusammengesetzt, das immer merkwürdiger und doch auch immer logischer erschien: „Du sagst, dieser Cowdy sah aus wie ein Löwe?“  
Sein Patenonkel grinste begeistert: „Und Remus hat immer nur von Hermine geschwärmt, mal abgesehen von deinem Patronus. Ich glaube, er hat dich maßlos unterschätzt. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass eine Katze freiwillig einem fremden Hund hilft.“  
„Du wusstest es?“, erkundigte sich Harry nun endgültig verwirrt.  
„Ich sag doch, das war ein elendiges Vieh – ich würde es auf fünf Meilen Entfernung erkennen. Und meine Meinung musste ich auch ändern, jedenfalls solange ich Hund war kamen wir nämlich ganz gut aus. Ich glaube, du musst Hermine bitten, dir dein Erbstück zurückzugeben.“, Sirius Augen funkelten, als er ihm zuzwinkerte.  
Harry dagegen war fast schon begeistert darüber, wie viel Sinn nun alle Merkwürdigkeiten rund um Krummbein ergaben: „Sie hat mich damals wiedererkannt, in der Menagerie. Mich und Peter. Deswegen ist sie erst in meine Richtung gesprungen und hat dann versucht, ihn zu erwischen. Und die Besitzerin sagte etwas davon, dass er ihr vor über zehn Jahren zugelaufen sei. Und dich hat sie auch wiedererkannt und dir geholfen, weil du vertrauenswürdig warst.“  
Dann stockte er: „Ich kann doch Hermine nicht ihren geliebten Krummbein wegnehmen.“  
„Er ist eine Verbindung zu Lilly und James, da dachte ich...“  
„Klar ist er jetzt noch besonderer als vorher, aber wenn er bei Hermine ist, habe ich ihn ja quasi in der Nähe. Und auf Katzen stehe ich eigentlich sowieso nicht so. Da ist Mrs Figg nicht ganz unschuldig dran“, winkte Harry allerdings ab.  
„Also hatte ich recht damit, dass es bestimmt Absicht war damals.“, abermals konnte er ein geradezu triumphierendes Grinsen im Gesicht seines Paten erkennen, ehe dieser anfügte „Wenn ich Lillys Brief wiederfinde, gebe ich ihn dir mal.“  
„Du hast ihn verloren?“, war die Neugierde jetzt wieder neu geweckt.  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich ihn nicht weggeschmissen habe.“, klang Sirius tatsächlich überzeugt, „Soll ich ihn suchen gehen?“  
„Erzähl mir lieber mehr über den Orden.“, bat Harry. In den letzten Tagen hatte er zwar die grobe Idee hinter der Organisation mitbekommen und auch die vielen Besucher waren ihm nicht unbemerkt geblieben, aber über die Details gaben sich alle eher schweigsam, überraschenderweise auch Sirius, der sonst kaum lange mit irgendetwas zurückhalten konnte, was Harry von ihm wollte.  
Das änderte sich allerdings auch jetzt nicht: „Ich habe dir schon viel mehr erzählt als ich sollte, Harry. Wenn Molly davon Wind bekäme, würde sie mir den Hals umdrehen – und Moony gleich dazu, weil er nicht auf mich aufgepasst hat.“  
„Sie kann Remus doch keinen Vorwurf machen, so kurz nach Vollmond.“, ließ er sich davon nicht abhalten.  
„Du wirst deine Antworten auch bekommen, Harry. Und außerdem glaube ich, dass Professor Dumbledore dir wesentlich besser antworten kann als ich. Vergiss nicht, ich war ziemlich lange weg vom Fenster.“  
„Professor Dumbledore kommt?“, fragte Harry überrascht.  
„Ja. Er sagte, das habe er dir auch versprochen?“, eine fragende Feststellung.  
„Wann denn?“  
„In den nächsten Tagen, hat er angedeutet. Genau wissen tun wir es aber wohl erst, wenn er vor uns steht“, mutmaßte Sirius grinsend und ergänzte: „Ich habe gehört, dass die Dinge in Hogwarts momentan ziemlich stressig sein sollen. Daran ist Fudge wohl nicht ganz unschuldig, wenn man seinen Kreuzzug gegen Dumbledore im Tagespropheten jeden Tag verfolgt.“

Harry nickte und für einen Moment trat Stille zwischen ihnen beiden ein, bevor sein Pate wohl nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken das Thema ihres Gesprächs wechselte: „Aber etwas anderes, Harry: Du solltest dir langsam Gedanken über deinen Geburtstag machen. Ich meine, du hast doch endlich mal eine vernünftige Feier verdient, nach all den Jahren.“  
„Mein Geburtstag?“, fragte Harry etwas irritiert.  
„Am 31. Juli. Du wirst 15. Das ist in etwa drei Wochen“, fasste Sirius zusammen.  
„Ich weiß!“, versicherte ihm Harry daraufhin, „Aber darüber habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Meinst du nicht, dass wir wichtigere Probleme haben als meinen Geburtstag?“  
„Dein Geburtstag ist doch kein Problem, Harry“, klang die Antwort schon fast vorwurfsvoll, „Ich kenne eine Menge Leute, die den gerne mit dir feiern würden. Mich zum Beispiel. Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten keinen Geburtstag mehr gefeiert. Mit Remus konnte ich mich zwar ganz gut besaufen, aber so ein richtiger Geburtstag…“  
„Und wer fragt mich, ob ich meinen Geburtstag feiern möchte?“, es war wieder einmal so ein Moment, in dem Harry feststellen musste, wie nervig die kindische Art seines Paten werden konnte.  
„Wer möchte seinen Geburtstag schon nicht feiern?“, das Unverständnis wuchs hörbar an.  
„Ich zum Beispiel, weil wir wichtigere Probleme haben und ich nicht in der Stimmung für eine Feier bin?“, Harry war gereizt.  
„Man muss die Feste feiern, wie sie fallen!“, ließ Sirius dennoch nicht ab, „Und es bringt uns alle mal auf andere Gedanken. Wir können doch nicht den ganzen Tag hier herumlaufen und Trübsal blasen. Da fühle ich mich irgendwann an die Dementoren erinnert.“

Ganz Unrecht hatte Sirius nicht, das musste Harry insgeheim zugeben. Die Stimmung war allgemein ziemlich auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Er selbst schlief schlecht, wurde jede Nacht von Albträumen heimgesucht, was er aber gekonnt verschwieg und dank eines Stillezaubers auch bisher nicht aufgefallen war.   
Sicher, er genoss es, Zeit mit seinem Paten verbringen zu können, aber über allem hing das dämonische Gefühl, dass die Welt sich einer Katastrophe näherte, an der er nicht nur nicht unschuldig war, sondern die er selbst mitzuverantworten hatte. Sein Verstand sagte ihm deutlich, dass er sich nicht die Schuld geben musste und durfte, aber es war dennoch er gewesen, der vor gut einem Jahr Peter Pettigrew das Leben gerettet hatte. Dem Mörder seiner Eltern. Es war er gewesen, der Cedric überredet hatte, sich den Sieg zu teilen. Nur deswegen hatte der Hufflepuff das miterleben müssen, nur deswegen waren auch dessen Eltern grausam ermordet worden. Und letztlich war es auch noch sein Blut gewesen, das zu Voldemorts Wiederkehr beigetragen hatte.  
„Harry, du hast schon wieder diesen Blick!“, riss Sirius ihn plötzlich aus diesen Gedanken und klang jetzt sehr besorgt.  
„Ich habe nur nachgedacht“, wich Harry der indirekten Nachfrage direkt aus und klang dabei fast schon entschuldigend.  
„Du weißt, wenn du darüber sprechen willst...“  
„Es ist immer noch alles in Ordnung, Sirius. Mir fehlt nichts“, schob er hastig hinterher.  
„Das stimmt doch einfach nicht.“  
„Doch, ich komme klar.“  
„Ich will doch nur, dass du weißt, dass ich da bin, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Remus natürlich auch und wenn Tonks mal wieder hier ist, sie sicher auch.“  
„Wie, sie wohnt immer noch nicht hier?“, nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit, erneut das Thema zu wechseln.  
„Sie hat manchmal hier übernachtet, wenn es spät geworden ist, aber warum sollte sie hier einziehen? Die anderen Ordensmitglieder wohnen doch auch nicht hier.“  
„Abgesehen von Remus“, stellte Harry fest.  
„Ja, natürlich abgesehen von Remus. Wo sollte der auch sonst hin? Die Leute vermieten doch nicht an einen Werwolf und irgendeine Waldhütte kann man doch keinem zumuten.“, Sirius schien nicht zu verstehen, worauf Harry hinaus wollte  
„Ist dir denn noch nicht aufgefallen, dass...“  
„Was soll mir denn aufgefallen sein?“  
„… dass da etwas zwischen Tonks und.“, setzte Harry erneut an und wurde gleich ein weiteres Mal unterbrochen, dieses Mal von dem Klingeln einer alten Glocke.  
„Himmel!“, stöhnte Sirius und sprang aus dem Sessel auf, „Wie oft muss ich denn noch darauf hinweisen, nicht den Türklopfer zu benutzen. Gleich legt die alte Schnepfe wieder los...“  
„Das Portrait deiner Mutter ist doch schon entsorgt.“, wurde er daraufhin grinsend erinnert.  
„Ach ja, richtig. Dann kann ich ja auch Kreacher schicken, um die Tür aufzumachen.“, erinnerte sich Sirius nun auch.  
Gerade als er ansetzen wollte, um den verhassten Hauselfen herbeizurufen, hörten sie das Knarren der alten Türbeschläge und Remus Stimme: „Du bist früh dran, heute, To...“, der mitten im Satz stockte und dann mit einem überraschten „Oh...“ fortfuhr. „Damit hatte ich jetzt nicht gerechnet.“


	16. Die Wahrheit, die ganze Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit?

„Welch eine überaus freundliche Begrüßung, Remus!“, klang eine sanfte, belustigt klingende Stimme ins Haus. Sie stammte unverkennbar von Albus Dumbledore. Harry hatte auf den baldigen Besuch des Professors zwar gehofft, nachdem Sirius ihn vorhin erwähnt hatte, aber nicht mit einem beinahe unverzüglichen Erscheinen. Andererseits hatte Dumbledore auch schon früher bewiesen, dass er ein sehr gutes und eigentlich unheimliches Gespür dafür hatte, wann man ihn irgendwo erwartete.  
Und er erwartete ihn und swirklich, denn er war es leid, ständig in Gefahr zu geraten, aber die Zusammenhänge davon nur in Bruchstücken zu erfahren, weil er angeblich noch nicht bereit dafür war. Immerhin ging es hier um sein Leben, nachdem der Mörder seiner Eltern vor allem zu trachten schien. Genau genommen war er der einzige Grund dafür gewesen, dass seine Eltern in jener Nacht gestorben waren.  
Zum Auserwählten war er aber scheinbar erst danach geworden, weil er als einziger die Leistung vollbracht hatte, die Konfrontation mit Voldemort zu überstehen. Sofern man denn von Leistung sprechen konnte, denn er hatte ihm weder als Baby etwas entgegensetzen können, noch war es bei den Begegnungen der letzten Jahre wirklich Können gewesen, zu überleben. Eher Glück, unverschämtes Glück. Mehr Glück, als ein Mensch normalerweise in seinem Leben haben konnte. Und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hinter seinem Schicksal mehr steckte als bloßes Glück oder auch die Kraft der Liebe, mit der Dumbledore ihm bisher seine Fragen beantwortet hatte.

Es dauerte noch ein paar Minuten, ehe der Schulleiter von Hogwarts zu ihnen in die Küche trat.  
„Harry, Sirius, es ist gut euch hier zu sehen“, grüßte er die beiden, „Ich nehme an, Nymphadora ist bereits im Ministerium, aber den jungen Mr Diggory vermisse ich doch.“  
„Cedric ist oben in seinem Zimmer“, beantwortete Harry diese Frage, während sich sein Pate mit einem Murmeln noch weiter in die Zeitung vertiefte.  
„Nun, wenn das so ist…“, nahm Dumbledore diese Information zur Kenntnis, „Ich bin ohnehin gekommen, um mit dir zu sprechen, Harry. Lass uns doch in den kleinen Salon gehen, da können wir in Ruhe reden. Ich bin dir ein paar Erklärungen schuldig geblieben“, schlug er dann vor.  
Harry nickte stumm und stand auf, um dem Professor zu folgen. Der führte ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort und ganz so, als halte er sich regelmäßig im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 10 auf, in eines der kleinen Nebenzimmer, das vom großen Wohnzimmer abging. Es bot neben zwei älteren, aber trotzdem bequemen Sessel auch einen zwischen diesen platzierten kleinen Tisch.

Auf dem Tisch stellte Dumbledore eine Art Aktentasche ab, ehe er sich in einem Sessel niederließ und darauf zu warten schien, dass Harry es ihm gleichtat. So als wolle er nett plaudern, erkundigte er sich währenddessen: „Wie geht es Mr Diggory denn nach allem, was passiert ist?“  
Das war typisch für den Schulleiter, wie Harry feststellen musste. Er hatte ihm Antworten versprochen und wollte wohl wieder die entscheidenden Teile hinter einem großen Schwall von Worten, um nicht zu sagen Belanglosigkeiten, verbergen: „Sir?“  
„Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Harry, ich bin gekommen, um dir Antworten zu geben. Aber ich hatte gedacht, du und Mr Diggory würden sich gut verstehen?“  
Harry seufzte erneut. Was blieb ihm anderes übrig, als auf diese Frage einzugehen und zu hoffen, dass er dennoch nicht wieder enttäuscht würde: „Das würde ich schon sagen, Professor. Aber Cedric und ich haben in den letzten zwei Wochen nicht wirklich viel miteinander gesprochen. Eigentlich hat er mit niemandem wirklich gesprochen.“  
Die Überraschung im sonst eigentlich immer freundlichen Gesicht des Weißbärtigen wich einem anderen Ausdruck, der nicht Verständnis und auch nicht Mitgefühl war, sondern viel mehr. Fast so, als würde er die Situation selbst durchmachen. Jedenfalls für einen kurzen Augenblick: „Natürlich. Nur allzu verständlich nach diesen Ereignissen. Es war schon albern zu hoffen, dass Cornelius Auftritt ihm nicht noch mehr zugesetzt hat.“, es klang, als tadle er sich selbst, „Harry, ich weiß, dass ich schon wieder viel von dir verlange, aber bitte kümmere dich ein wenig um Mr Diggory. Du hast wohl die besten Chancen, zu ihm durchzudringen und er braucht jetzt Unterstützung. Unterstützung, die ihm seine Freunde bisher leider verwehren.“  
Harry nickte: „Natürlich, Sir. Das versuche ich schon, schließlich bin ich doch auch irgendwie an dieser Situation schuld.“

Der Schulleiter schüttelte energisch den Kopf, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Mach dich nicht für irgendetwas verantwortlich, für das du nichts kannst, Harry. Wir Gryffindors neigen dazu, das weiß ich. Aber glaube einem alten Mann wie mir, dass das ein fataler Fehler sein kann. Ich wünschte, das hätte mir jemand gesagt. Aber damals war ich jung und wohl auch taub. Ich war dumm, das musste ich erkennen. Du musst diese Fehler nicht auch machen.“, die Stimme klang eindringlich, aber auch ziemlich emotional. Ein weiteres unerwartetes Zeichen innerhalb weniger Momente.  
„Was meinen Sie, Professor?“, war Harrys Neugier geweckt, der sich nicht erinnern konnte, dass Dumbledore jemals so über sich selbst gesprochen hatte.  
Der atmete einige Male tief ein und aus, räusperte sich dann. Als er antwortete, hatte er sich längst gefangen und strahlte wieder diese unfassbare Weisheit, Ruhe und Sicherheit aus, die Harry immer bewundert hatte. Er hatte damals nicht glauben können, wie sehr Hagrid von Dumbledore beeindruckt war, hatte es aber verstehen können. In diesem Moment war es aber eher frustrierend, denn die Antwort fiel wie erwartet wenig informativ aus: „Glaube mir Harry, dass ich dir auf diese Frage jetzt nicht deswegen keine Antwort gebe, weil ich fürchte, dass du dann schlecht über mich denken würdest. Ich kenne dich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass das nicht deine Art ist, selbst wenn du jedes Recht dazu hättest. Da bist du deiner Mutter sehr ähnlich, auch wenn du das schon viel zu oft gehört hast und wohl in Zukunft noch häufiger hören wirst.“ Der Angesprochene verdrehte die Augen, denn dieser Redeschwall bestätigte seine Vermutungen und das hätte er dem Schulleiter am liebsten auch so ins Gesicht gesagt, doch dazu kam er nicht.  
„Ich kann nicht abstreiten, dass ich in all diesen Dingen eine eigene Rolle habe. Keine gute, zu meinem Bedauern, auch wenn mir wohl jeder diese Selbstkritik ausreden wollen würde. Im Gegensatz zu deiner Selbstkritik ist meine aber sehr berechtigt und das wirst du auch so sehen, wenn ich dir davon erzählen werde. Dafür ist jetzt aber noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Du sollst erst den Kontext kennenlernen.“  
„Professor, ich...“, setzte Harry an, wurde aber gleich unterbrochen.  
„Ich ahne, was du mir sagen willst und es ist ein weiteres Argument. Aus heutiger Sicht habe ich so viel zu meinem früheren Ich zu sagen, dass das eine längere Geschichte zu werden droht. Du willst aber vor allem Antworten nicht über mein Leben, sondern über deines. Und deswegen bin ich unter anderem hier.“  
„Vor allem?“, wollte Harry es nun doch genauer wissen, auch wenn es schon wieder wie eine Ausweichtaktik Dumbledores wirkte, auf die er hereinfiel.  
„Naja, ich habe mich beim Hereinkommen mit jemandem verabredet, um ihm eine Stelle anzubieten.“, dieses Thema ging dem Schulleiter offensichtlich deutlich einfacher über die Lippen, denn diese zeigten jetzt auch wieder das so typische verschmitzte Lächeln.

„Remus – äh Professor Lupin“, korrigierte sich sein Schüler etwas unsicher über die korrekte Anrede selbst, „soll zurück nach Hogwarts kommen?“  
„Professor Moody steht leider nicht für ein weiteres Jahr zur Verfügung. Der alte Sturkopf hat seine Ankündigung wahr gemacht und mir tatsächlich nur diesen einen Gefallen getan in dieser Hinsicht. Und offen gestanden bin ich ihm nicht einmal böse, schließlich kann der Orden ihn nicht weniger gut gebrauchen.“  
Damit kamen sie endlich zu einem der Themen, die Harry besonders interessierten, aber da auch die Entwicklung des nächsten Schuljahres durchaus auf sein Interesse stieß, unterbrach er seinen Gesprächspartner nicht. Der schien ohnehin aus seinem Gesicht abgelesen zu haben, dass Antworten zum Orden des Phönix mehr als erwünscht waren, denn er lächelte wissend, ehe er fortfuhr: „Allerdings ist der Posten des Professors für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste nun nicht gerade etwas, mit dem man viele Leute anziehen kann. Jedenfalls keine vertrauenswürdigen und nicht, dass das für andere Positionen ganz ohne viel Überzeugungsarbeit funktionieren wird. Remus aber hat das mit so viel Leidenschaft und Kompetenz getan, dass ich von vielen den Wunsch gehört habe, er möge doch zurückkehren. Insbesondere auch von solchen Leuten, die sich nach bekanntwerden seiner Erkrankung an die Spitze derer gestellt hatten, die seine Entlassung gefordert haben – jedenfalls einige davon. Warum auch immer sie ihren Kindern nicht schon damals bis zum Ende zugehört haben, statt nach dem ersten Satz gleich wütende Briefe an mich und das Ministerium zu schicken...“, dieser Aussage aussage folgte eine kleiner Seufzer, der den wirklichen Ärger mit dieser Situation aber kaum genügend ausdrückten konnte.  
„Remus ist nicht das Problem, den bekomme ich schnell überzeugt. Das Ministerium dagegen wird Feuer speien, wie es selbst ein Ungarischer Hornschwanz nicht besser könnte. Ein Glück, dass das Ministerium dabei nicht auch noch ein Mitspracherecht hat“, sinnierte Dumbledore weiter,   
„Es wird aber jedenfalls nicht dazu beitragen, dass Cornelius erfreut über mich ist.“  
„Fudge ist ein Idiot, Sir.“, erlaubte sich Harry ein Urteil. Schon bei ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen hatte er den Minister für einen merkwürdigen Kautz gehalten, aber nach den letzten Wochen schien ihm dieses Urteil wesentlich angemessener.  
„Normalerweise würde ich dir bei einem solchen Urteil über jemandem vehement widersprechen, aber hier ist es wohl berechtigt“, gluckste der Schulleiter fast schon belustigt.

„Aber wie dem auch sei, Harry. Ich bin nicht hier hergekommen, um dich mit meinen Problemen zu belästigen, sondern um dir Antworten zu geben. Und eigentlich bin ich froh, dass Mr Diggory dir nichts über Horkruxe erzählt hat. Ich war etwas unvorsichtig, es ihm gegenüber zu erwähnen, ohne mir letztendlich sicher zu sein. Also lassen wir das und sprechen über etwas anderes.“  
Harry kam nicht umhin, frustriert zu sein. Wieder wurde ein Stück der Wahrheit ausgespart, ihm etwas verschwiegen, das Dumbledore offenbar für wichtig genug hielt, um daran zu arbeiten. Dieser schien die Gedanken zu erahnen, denn er hob beschwichtigend die Arme an: „Ich werde mit dir darüber sprechen, das verspreche ich dir. Aber ich brauche noch Zeit, um Klarheit zu bekommen. Klarheit, die ich in anderen Dingen längst habe, von denen du zu wissen verdienst.“  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab und tippte auf die Aktentasche, die sich daraufhin öffnete und den Blick auf ein steinernes Gebilde freigab. Ein Gebilde, an das sich Harry noch gut erinnerte: Das Denkarium aus dem Schulleiter-Büro, in dem er einen Teil der Todesser-Prozesse gesehen hatte, wenn auch nicht ganz beabsichtigt.  
„Du hast Erfahrungen mit diesem Werkzeug gemacht und heute möchte ich dich einladen, mit mir gemeinsam erneut mein früheres Ich aufzusuchen. In anderem Zusammenhang und an einem anderen Ort.“, mit diesen Worten griff Dumbledore in eine Innentasche seiner purpurnen Robe und zog eine Phiole hervor, deren Inhalt er routiniert in die Flüssigkeit des Denkariums goss und mit dem Zauberstab verrührte.  
„Nachdem ich dich dieses Mal offiziell einlade, gestatte mir bitte ein paar einführende Worte zum Verständnis“, erbat er dann und Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Wir werden uns eine meiner Erinnerungen aus dem Januar des Jahres 1980 ansehen. Es war ein dunkler und ungemütlicher Tag, an dem ich mich nach Hogsmeade begab, um im ‚Eberkopf‘ eine junge Frau zu treffen. Die junge Frau gab vor, das Talent ihrer Vorfahren geerbt zu haben, was ich ihr aber nicht glaubte. Ich habe mich geirrt, wie ich heute zugeben muss, auch wenn es schwierig ist, das zu glauben. Damals wusste sich nicht, dass unser Gespräch mitgehört wurde, obwohl ich es schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte erfahren können. Diese Erinnerung ist der Ausgangspunkt für alles, was seitdem zwischen dir und Voldemort passiert ist, Harry und außer mir kennt keiner alle Einzelheiten dieses Ereignisses.“  
„Aber Sie sagten doch, Professor, das Ereignis habe im Januar 1980 stattgefunden. Das war ein halbes Jahr vor meiner Geburt.“, wiederholte der, was er eben erfahren hatte.  
„Das ist richtig. Und es zeigt einmal mehr, dass es eben nicht nur unsere eigenen Entscheidungen sind, die uns prägen. Es sind unsere Entscheidungen und nicht unsere Fähigkeiten, die den Charakter bestimmen, aber unser Lebensweg hängt von mehr ab als von unserem Charakter. Aber lass uns erst einmal ansehen, was ich dir zu zeigen habe.“, forderte Dumbledore ihn auf und erhob sich, was Harry ihm gleichtat. Gemeinsam traten sie an das Denkarium heran und beugten sich über den Strom der Erinnerungen, um darin einzutauchen. Die Umgebung verschwamm.

 

An die Stelle des halbwegs gemütlichen Zimmers mit Kamin im Grimmauldplatz trat eine dunkle Umgebung, die fast nach einer Spelunke aussah. Sie beobachteten eine Szene weit weg von dem Kamin und so war die Kälte fast schon körperlich zu spüren, die geherrscht haben musste. Der Tisch, an dem Dumbledore saß, lag etwas abseits der Theke in einer Ecke, ihm gegenüber saß eine Frau mit merkwürdigem Modegeschmack, die Harry verdächtig an…  
„Miss Trelawney“, unterbrach die Stimme des Schulleiters aus der Erinnerung seine Gedanken jäh. Aus der Entfernung war er nicht ganz deutlich zu verstehen, weshalb die beiden Zuschauer etwas näher herantraten. „Ich bedaure sehr, dass ich dem Unterricht im Wahrsagen nur wenig abgewinnen kann, weil das Sehen eine Fähigkeit ist, die völlig abhängig von Begabung ist und viele andere Methoden wenig erfolgreich sind, so muss ich doch ehrlicherweise...“, er beendete den Satz nicht, denn die jüngere Version Sybill Trelawneys hatte sich plötzlich verändert, wirkte abwesend und ihre Stimme klang merkwürdig rau und monoton, als sie anfing zu sprechen: „Der mit der Fähigkeit, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Er wird jenen geboren, die ihm die Stirn bieten und dabei schon mehrfach nur knapp entkamen. Er wird geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt. Der Dunkle Lord….“, Harry musste sich auf die Aussage konzentrieren, denn im Hintergrund wurde es plötzlich laut, „… wird ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Die Macht des einen muss durch die Hand des anderen gebrochen werden, denn keiner kann ruhen, ehe diese Schlacht geschlagen ist. Der Ausgang des Krieges, der kommen wird, wird durch sie entschieden.“  
Schockiert wandte er sich an den realen Dumbledore, der schweigend neben ihm stand und scheinbar konzentriert den Wirt beobachtete, der die Tür zugeknallt hatte und nun zurück zur Theke huschte. Mehr als eine schemenhafte Gestalt konnte Harry darin nicht erkennen, ehe sein Schulleiter ihm ein stummes Lächeln zuwandte, das offenbar beruhigend sein sollte. Seine jüngere Version wirkte dagegen ebenso schockiert und beunruhigt wie Harry, während er Trelawney anstarrte.  
Die schien aus ihrer Trance wieder erwacht zu sein, denn ihr Blick wirkte sehr irritiert: „Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Professor Dumbledore? Sie sehen mich an, als stünde der Grimm hinter mir.“  
„Sie wissen es nicht?“, lautete die sichtlich überraschte Gegenfrage.  
„Ich weiß es nicht? Weiß was nicht, Professor? Niemand kann seinen eigenen Grimm sehen.“, ihr Ton sollte wohl ernsthaft klingen, er wirkte jedoch eher plauderhaft – ganz so, wie Harry es heute von ihr in Erinnerung hatte.  
„Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich besitze die Fähigkeit des inneren Auges nicht und hinter Ihnen lauert kein Grimm. Ich hatte Ihnen nur gerade die Stelle angeboten und sie hatten mir nicht geantwortet.“, Dumbledore hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen, musste Harry zugeben. Sein Schauspieltalent war zwar nicht perfekt, aber für Trelawney schien es zu genügen.  
„Aber natürlich hatte ich ihre Frage verstanden, Professor. Ich hatte mich nur einen Moment auf die Schwingungen des Schicksals konzentriert, um die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Das ist eine sehr seltene Gabe, wissen Sie?“, Ihre Lüge war deutlich einfacher als solche zu erkennen.  
„Lassen Sie sich alle Zeit der Welt, um die richtige Entscheidung zu finden“, bot der Schulleiter ihr an.  
„Das ist sehr großzügig von Ihnen, Professor Dumbledore, aber diese Zeit brauche ich nicht. Es ist nicht wie bei einer Prophezeiung, die man nicht erzwingen kann. Man hat es im Gefühl. Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich Ihr Angebot annehmen sollte. Ich bin mir sicher, in Hogwarts etwas Sinnvolles tun zu können, um die alte Kunst meiner Familie zu pflegen.“

 

Mit diesen Worten begann die Erinnerung zu verblassen und wich wieder in der Gegenwart, einem ruhigen Zimmer und vor allem dem Sommer. Dennoch fröstelte es Harry noch immer und er fühlte sich unsicher auf den Beinen, sodass er sich schnell wieder setzte.  
„Es ist also mein Schicksal, Voldemort zu besiegen?“, fragte er dann unsicher.  
„Diese Frage kann ich so nicht beantworten, Harry. Prophezeiungen sind nichts, das sich selbst erfüllt. Sie zeigen keine endgültige Wahrheit, keine unausweichliche Zukunft. Meistens können wir uns entscheiden.“, setzte sein Gegenüber zu einer Erklärung an.  
„Aber? Wo ist der Haken in meinem Fall? Warum kann ich mich nicht entscheiden oder wie kann ich mich dazu entscheiden, dass ich da nicht mitmache?“, platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
„Du kannst dich nicht entscheiden, Harry. Das hat jemand anderes schon für dich getan.“  
Instinktiv fuhr Harry mit seiner rechten Hand zu seiner Narbe, zeichnete den Blitz auf seiner Stirn nach.  
„Genau das ist es“, bestätigte Dumbledore und klang dabei schon beinahe entschuldigend, „Voldemort hat vom ersten Teil der Prophezeiung gehört und wollte denjenigen vernichten, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Er hat sich entschieden, der Prophezeiung zu folgen und damit sowohl dein Schicksal besiegelt, als auch sein Schicksal. Er sollte den zweiten Teil nie erfahren, deswegen habe ich Professor Trelawney damals vor allem eingestellt – so ist sie sicherer.“  
„Und was heißt das jetzt für mich?“  
„Ich wünschte, darauf könnte ich dir eine wirkliche Antwort geben, Harry. Darüber denke ich aber offen gestanden seit fünfzehn Jahren nach und bin noch zu keinem vernünftigen Ergebnis gekommen.“  
„Aber warum denn, Sir? Die Prophezeiung ist doch sehr eindeutig darin, dass ich entweder Voldemort töten werde oder er mich“, formulierte Harry, was er insgeheim schon geahnt und jetzt sicher erfahren zu haben glaubte.  
„Genau genommen spricht die Prophezeiung keinesfalls davon, das irgendjemand stirbt, auch wenn das naheliegend ist. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du ihn töten musst und schon gar nicht allein. Ich wüsste auch nicht, wie du das fertig bringen solltest.“  
„Ich kann kämpfen, wenn ich kämpfen muss, Professor!“, erklärte er nachdrücklich, „Sagen Sie mir nur endlich alles.“  
Dumbledore lächelte, wenn auch sehr zurückhaltend: „Das weiß ich, Harry. Ich habe es in den letzten Jahren leidvoll erfahren müssen, weil ich immer einen entscheidenden Schritt zu langsam war oder der Wahrheit nicht ins Auge sehen wollte. Aber gib dich nicht der Illusion hin, dass du Voldemort allein besiegen könntest. Du bist ihm mehrfach mit Glück entkommen, aber darauf wird er es nicht bewenden lassen. Er wird dich tot sehen, definitiv. Das will er seit fünfzehn Jahren. Aber nicht einfach so: Er will es selbst tun und daraus eine Show machen.“, jetzt klang er wieder nachdenklicher und besorgt: „Wir werden versuchen, das so lange wie möglich hrauszuzögern. Der Orden wird dich schützen und seinen Machtzuwachs klein halten.“  
„Aber warum wollen wir das herauszögern? Die Prophezeiung sagt, dass ich es beenden muss, also werde ich es beenden“, widersprach Harry.  
Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf: „Du bist ein Gryffindor und bereit zu kämpfen, das weiß ich. Aber du bist noch nicht so weit. Nicht jetzt, nicht allein und vor allem nicht überhastet und ohne Plan. Die Prophezeiung spricht von einer Macht, die gebrochen werden muss. Da wird noch viel Arbeit auf uns zukommen, ehe wir die Zusammenhänge verstehen. Aber ohne geht es nicht.“  
„Meinen Sie nicht, dass Sie sich zu viele Gedanken machen, Professor?“

 

„Ich fürchte eher, dass ich mir zu wenig Gedanken mache: Deswegen bist du bei deinen Verwandten gelandet, war der Stein der Weisen in Hogwarts, bin ich nicht auf die Kammer des Schreckens gekommen, wäre dein Pate Sirius beinahe gestorben und ist der Verräter deiner Eltern entkommen und deswegen hat es ein Trimagisches Turnier mit einer solchen Tragödie überhaupt erst wieder geben können.“, der Tonfall war eindringlich und es war nicht zu überhören, dass ihn diese Dinge beschäftigten.  
„Egal was passieren mag, Harry: Versprich mir, dass du nicht wieder mit deinen Freunden auf eigene Faust etwas unternimmst. Das ist zu gefährlich und du bist in so vieler Hinsicht zu wichtig.“  
„Was meinen Sie, Professor?“  
„Lilly und James standen unter meinem Schutz und ich konnte sie nicht schützen, Harry. Ich bin nur ein alter Mann, aber ich werde alles tun, damit du das alles gut überstehst. Außerdem hast du die Prophezeiung gehört: Du bist ein Teil der Lösung. Versprich es mir, Harry!“  
Er konnte nicht anders, als dieser Bitte nachzukommen: „Ich verspreche es, Professor.“  
Wieder huschte ein kurzes Lächeln über dessen Gesicht: „Ich stehe in deiner Schuld, Harry. Wegen allem. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen, insbesondere mit deinen Verwandten. Aber ich habe mich blenden lassen von meiner schönen Theorie und der Begeisterung deiner Tante für Magie.“  
Harry stutzte: „Tante Petunia? Begeisterung für Magie?“  
„Oh ja. Ich erinnere mich noch sehr gut an ihre Briefe. Sie wollte auch unbedingt nach Hogwarts, aber ihr fehlten die Fähigkeiten ihrer Schwester. Wir hatten trotzdem einen guten Kontakt und Lilly hat nie erzählt, wie sehr der Neid sie und ihre Schwester voneinander entfernt hat. Ich habe in meinem Brief an Petunia nach ihren Tod daran angeknüpft und es hat sie überzeugt, dich aufzunehmen. Allerdings wohl eher als den Sohn der Schwester, die sie nie haben wollte und nicht mit offenen Armen. Ich hätte mir früher etwas anderes überlegen müssen. Ich habe es nicht übersehen, Harry, habe nicht weggesehen. Ich habe es selbst gesehen und berichtet bekommen und es hingenommen. Weil ich das beste für dich zu tun glaubte. Dafür muss ich dich um Verzeihung bitten.“  
Harry war nie wirklich wütend auf Dumbledore gewesen, harre nur meist nicht nachvollziehen können, warum er nicht mehr erfuhr. Jetzt sollte das eigentlich anders sein, aber jetzt konnte er nicht anders, als die Entschuldigung anzunehmen. Ihm war nicht entgangen, wie nah dem Schulleiter das Gespräch und die Situation gingen. Er verstand nicht, warum das so war und wollte auch nicht nachfragen, denn das fühlte sich nach sehr persönlichen Gründen an. Stattdessen nickte er und nahm so stumm die Entschuldigung an.  
„Wenn Sie sich so viele Gedanken machen, wissen Sie dann etwas über meine Macht, die Voldemort nicht kennt?“, wollte er schließlich wissen.  
„Das ist auch einer der Punkte, obwohl ich da eine recht deutliche Vermutung habe, dass es die Liebe im weitesten Sinne ist. Voldemort kennt nur den Hass auf Muggel und andere aus seiner Sicht minderwertige und die bedingungslose Loyalität seiner Anhänger“, mutmaßte Dumbledore. 

Wieder hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass es nicht alles aussprach, was er vermutete. Statt einer direkten Nachfrage sponn Harry die Theorie einfach selbst ein Stück weiter: „Voldemort wollte die Prophezeiung umgehen, indem er mich wehrlos tötet, den Einzigen, beseitigte, der seiner Meinung nach für ihn gefährlich werden könnte. Er wollte das Schicksal umgehen und ist an der Liebe meiner Mutter gescheitert. So wie Sie es mir schon erklärt haben, als ich wissen wollte, warum mich Quirrell nicht anfassen konnte.“  
„Vermutlich. Liebe hat eine unvorstellbare Kraft, sie ist stärker als alles, was ich mir vorstellen kann. Durch seinen Hass hat Voldemort dich ausgewählt, durch Lillys Opfer hast du überlebt.“, antwortete Dumbledore, „Ich bin mir allerdings nicht sicher, ob das schon die Macht ist, die die Prophezeiung dir verspricht. Vielleicht hat er dich mit seiner Angst vor einer Niederlage mit etwas ausgestattet, das helfen wird, ihn zu besiegen. Vielleicht interpretieren wir aber auch einfach zu viel in die Prophezeiung herein und begehen dabei so einen Fehler, wie er es tat. Das will ich erst noch herausfinden.“  
„Werden Sie mich auf dem Laufenden halten?“  
„Ich bin dir sehr dankbar, dass du mich das in Ruhe erklären lassen hast. Das hätte ich schon viel früher tun müssen und diesen Fehler werde ich nicht noch einmal begehen. Ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, früher oder später, also verdienst du es auch, Bescheid zu wissen.“, er hielt kurz inne, ehe er nachsetzte „Leider habe ich noch zu tun und muss dich jetzt wieder verlassen“, aufstand und zur Tür ging.   
„Professor?“, hielt Harry ihn auf, „Werden Sie auch noch mit Cedric sprechen?“, setzte Harry nach.  
„Wieso denkst du, dass ich das tun sollte?“, der Besucher wandte sich noch einmal um.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sich wieder mehr und mehr zurückzieht, das es ihm wieder schlechter geht und er das mit seinen Eltern nicht verarbeiten kann.“  
„Deswegen hatte ich dich gebeten, für ihn da zu sein. Ich bin zu sehr Schulleiter, um ihm ein Freund sein zu können“, stellte Dumbledore augenzwinkernd fest und ging aus dem Zimmer, wie so oft in solchen Situationen.  
Harry blieb zurück, überrascht, ratlos, sprachlos, geschockt. Er hatte einiges von Dumbledore erfahren, aber das Gefühl, dass noch mehr Fragen unbeantwortet blieben – noch drängendere, noch entscheidendere und noch rätselhafter. Konnte der scheinbar Allwissende sie wirklich nicht beantworten, wie er so oft behaupte, oder wollte er es nur nicht?  
Warum sollte ausgerechnet er, der nur ein Schüler und nicht einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt war, dem großen Albus Dumbledore helfen können? Im Grunde war es logisch, denn schließlich hatte er jetzt den Beweis, dass er „der Auserwählte“ war, der er nie sein wollte. Er war auserwählt von Lord Voldemort persönlich, durch ein grausames Ereignis, das sein ganzes Leben verändert hatte und ihn verantwortlich machte, dieses Monster zu besiegen – oder beim Versuch zu sterben. Das war nicht fair, aber so war es ihm ja immer schon ergangen.  
Aus den Spottrufen und den Hoffnungen war also Wirklichkeit geworden. Er musste der Held sein, obwohl er eigentlich nur seine Ruhe haben und endlich „normal“ sein wollte. Was auch immer es bedeutete, normal zu sein.


	17. Überraschungen und andere Merkwürdigkeiten

Es war längst Abend geworden, als es energisch an der Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts klopfte. Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, trat eine sichtlich verärgerte Minerva McGonagall herein und begann ihrem Ärger Luft zu machen: „Du hättest mir ruhig persönlich Bescheid geben können, dass du wieder da bist, Albus. Ich hatte dir doch die Nachricht hinterlassen, dass ich dich sprechen muss. Es hat Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis ich diese Hauselfe verstanden habe, das arme Ding war ja ganz betrunken!“  
Dumbledores freundliches Lächeln wurde von einigen Sorgenfalten durchkreuzt, er stand einige Schritte von der Tür entfernt: „Ich hoffe, Dobby hat sich ihrer angenommen? Winky hat die Ereignisse rund um Barty immer noch nicht verdaut und trinkt wohl zu viel Butterbier. Aber immerhin ist sie hier in Sicherheit.“  
Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe seine Stellvertreterin die Frage verstand: „Und dann stehst du hier und lächelst, als hättest du mich schon den ganzen Abend --- Ja, natürlich hat er das!“, versicherte sie dann eilig, um dann aber sofort fortzufahren „ - Dabei wollte ich mit dir über meinen Rücktritt sprechen, eine sehr wichtige Frage für Hogwarts, dachte ich!“  
Nun war an die Stelle des Lächelns über den energischen Auftritt seiner langjährigen Freundin pure Überraschung getreten und für einen Moment war Dumbledore sprachlos, denn mit diesem Anliegen hatte er sicher nicht gerechnet: „Du möchtest was, in den Ruhestand gehen? Du bist doch jünger als ich, Minerva!“, brachte er schließlich hervor.  
Nun war es McGonagall, auf deren Gesicht sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln abzeichnete, immerhin gelang es selten überhaupt, einen Albus Dumbledore sprachlos zu machen. „So jung bin ich nun auch wieder nicht, Albus: Du hast mich zwar unterrichtet, aber mit beinahe hundert Jahren wäre ich doch als Muggel steinalt. Allerdings plane ich noch längst nicht in den Ruhestand zu gehen, ich habe nur darüber nachgedacht, beruflich ein wenig kürzer zu treten.“  
Im Laufe dieser Erklärung hatte Dumbledore wieder zu alter Form zurückgefunden. „Komm doch erst einmal rein, Minerva, geselle dich zu uns, trink ein Glas Traubensaft und dann besprechen wir das in Ruhe. Jetzt hast du mich neugierig gemacht.“, bat er sie mit dem so charakteristischen Lächeln und hatte den Moment der Überraschung nun für sich gewonnen, denn erst jetzt bemerkte McGonagall, dass der Schulleiter nicht wie erwartet allein in seinem Büro saß und zur Entspannung dem prasselnden Regen dieser Sommernacht lauschte. „Oh, Verzeihung, Mister...“, stotterte sie halb und trat näher an den Besucher ran, mit dem es sich Dumbledore offenbar zu einem Plausch bequem gemacht hatte.  
„Herzog. Jonathan Herzog ist mein Name. Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, Ma‘am, ganz im Gegenteil: Ich freue mich wirklich außerordentlich, Sie einmal persönlich kennenzulernen.“, machte der gleich eine abwinkende Handbewegung, allerdings auch überhaupt keine Anstalten, zur Begrüßung aufzustehen. Stattdessen streckte er ihr einfach seine Hand entgegen, die sie ergriff und sogleich einen kräftigen Händedruck zu spüren bekam.   
Sie musterte den Fremden genauer und musste feststellen, dass die gestelzte Ausdrucksweise und der starke Akzent nicht das einzig auffällige waren: Zwar saß vor ihr ein relativ junger, eher gemütlich erscheinender Mann mit eckiger Brille in unauffälliger Alltagskleidung, aber er saß eben nicht auf einem der Sessel, die Dumbledore seinen Besuchern sonst immer anbot und auch für sie gerade herbeizauberte. Stattdessen hatte er in einem robust wirkenden Metallgestell Platz genommen, an dessen Seiten jeweils zwei Räder angebracht waren. Seine Füße standen nicht auf dem Boden, sondern auf einer Plattform, die zwischen den beiden Vorderrädern platziert war. So etwas hatte sie noch nie bei einem Zauberer gesehen, es erinnerte sie vielmehr an die Gerätschaften, mit denen ältere Muggel ab und zu von ihren Angehörigen durch die Stadt geschoben wurden, weil sie sich nicht mehr selbst bewegen konnten. Der Name dieser Gerätschaften wollte ihr partout nicht einfallen, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Rollschuhe nicht das richtige Wort war und auch eine Rolllade etwas anderes. Erst ein unterdrücktes Lachen ihres Gegenübers erinnerte sie daran, dass sie diesen gerade ziemlich unhöflich anstarrte, was ihr die Schamröte ins Gesicht steigen ließ.

„Albus hatte Sie eingeladen, Platz zu nehmen, Professor McGonagall.“, wiederholte der jedoch einfach die Aufforderung des Schulleiters, ohne auf dieses Verhalten näher einzugehen.  
Dem Vorschlag kam McGonagall nach und machte es sich bequem, ehe sie dem mysteriösen Jonathan Herzog in die Augen sah: „Ich muss mich allerdings noch einmal bei Ihnen entschuldigen, Mister Herzog. Sie müssen sicherlich denken, ich hätte als junge Frau überhaupt keine Erziehung genossen, wo ich sie doch so offensichtlich angestarrt habe.“  
„Ach wissen Sie, Professor, Sie sind nicht die erste und nicht die letzte, die mich anstarrt. Ich kenne das gar nicht anders und gebe auch noch jeden Anlass dazu.“, beruhigte der sie daraufhin abermals, „Ich sollte mich wahrscheinlich eher für meinen Akzent entschuldigen.“  
„Ich bitte Sie, Sir, vor Ihnen sitzt eine Tochter Schottlands, deren Akzent leider mit den vielen Jahren an dieser Schule verlorengegangen ist. Eigentlich ein Trauerspiel, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir hier im Herzen Schottlands sind.“, war es nun an McGonagall, diese Entschuldigung zu beschwichtigen. 

Dumbledore schien dieser Austausch zwar zu belustigen, aber an einer Fortsetzung war er scheinbar dennoch nicht interessiert, wandte er doch schlicht ein: „Gegen die Waliser und die Iren unter unseren Schülern sticht Ihr Akzent doch kaum heraus und schlimmer als unsere geschätzten Kollegen aus dem Westen und dem Osten sind sie auch nicht.“, nur um sogleich zu ergänzen: „Möchtet ihr noch etwas Käse?“  
In dieser Frage waren sich seine Gäste unvermittelt einig, denn beide schüttelten mit einem etwas übereilten „Nein, vielen Dank!“ den Kopf und rümpften zugleich auffälliger als beabsichtigt ihre Nase, denn der Käse aus der mittelenglischen Heimat des Schulleiters, der offensichtlich zu seinen Lieblingsspeisen zählte, hatte schon einen sehr eigenwilligen und intensiven Geruch.  
„Ihr wisst eben nicht, was gut ist. Aber was will man auch von einer Schottin und einem Kraut anderes erwarten?“, kommentierte Dumbledore daraufhin grinsend, angelte sich eines der Käsestücke von der silbernen Platte und biss genüsslich hinein.  
Das wiederum löste McGonagall einen kleinen Lachanfall aus, in den die beiden Männer rasch einstimmen mussten. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Herzog in der Lage war, ihr ein Glas zu reichen und ihr mit seinem eigenen Zuzuprosten: „Auf unser merkwürdiges Zusammentreffen, Professor McGonagall!“  
Der Schulleiter allerdings schien von diesem Trinkspruch nicht überzeugt, er hob stattdessen sein eigenes Glas: „Auf meine wunderbare Stellvertreterin und einen der vielversprechendsten Zauberer der heutigen Zeit!“, was wiederum energischen Widerspruch der beiden anderen hervorrief, die beide gleichzeitig zur Relativierung ansetzten.  
„Albus, es ehrt mich wirklich, dass du so über mich sprichst, aber ---“, Herzog hob abwehrend die Hände.  
„Albus, genau darüber wollte ich mit dir ---“, McGonagall stützte sich auf die Armlehne ihres Sessels ab und beugte sich ein wenig näher zu Dumbledore hinüber.  
„Der Reihe nach, meine Freunde, der Reihe nach.“, hob Dumbledore ebenfalls die Hände, um beide zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Minerva, lass mich dir erst einmal Jonathan Herzog vorstellen, den ich vor einigen Jahren in Deutschland zum ersten Mal getroffen habe. Er hat nicht nur mit Bestnoten von einer der dortigen Zauberschulen abgeschlossen, sondern auch an einer sehr angesehenen Muggel-Universität graduiert und war dort gerade als Assistent eines Abgeordneten tätig, mit dem ich befreundet bin. Mittlerweile ist er aufgestiegen und einer der engsten Mitarbeiter des deutschen Zaubereiministers Gernot Köhler. Wir hatten gerade über den Weltkongress diskutiert und wohl etwas die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, ehe du dich für einen Besuch zu später Stunde entschieden hast.“, resümierte er kurz in McGonagalls Richtung, wandte sich dann an den anderen: „Jonathan, das ist Minerva McGonagall, fraglos meine herausragendste Schülerin in Verwandlungskunst, seit Jahrzehnten meine beste Freundin und unverzichtbare Stütze in Hogwarts, wo sie nicht nur Verwandlung unterrichtet und meine Löwen bändigt, sondern auch noch meine Stellvertreterin ist. Und widersprich mir nicht, Minerva, ich habe mich mit meinem Lob schon viel zu sehr zurückgehalten!“

„Ich würde vorschlagen, Professor McGonagall, wir einigen uns darauf, dass er uns drastisch überhöht hat, auch wenn ich mir da bei einer Frau ihres Rufes gar nicht so sicher bin.“, kommentierte Herzog.  
„Wenn Albus so von Ihnen schwärmt, Jonathan, dann bin ich sehr gespannt darauf, mehr über Sie zu erfahren. Aber bitte nennen Sie mich Minerva, immerhin sind Sie keiner meiner Schüler, sondern offensichtlich einer von Albus Mitstreitern in diesem aussichtslosen Unterfangen, dem er seit Jahren seine Freizeit widmet.“  
„Ich widerspreche Ihnen ungern, Prof-- Minerva, aber außerhalb dieser Insel ist das Vorhaben der Gesellschaft der Goldenen Brücke mit nichten aussichtslos. Die Welt hat sich längst auf den Weg gemacht, allein Großbritannien hat den Zug bisher verpasst. Ich hätte ja angesichts der Ereignisse in den letzten Jahrzehnten Verständnis dafür, aber das macht es alles nur noch schwieriger.“, gab Herzog zu bedenken und entlockte McGonagall damit einen tiefen Seufzer: „Sie klingen ja beinahe noch überzeugender als Albus, aber mich müssen Sie nicht überzeugen. Ich begeistere mich zwar nicht so sehr für die Muggelwelt wie er, aber ich lebe gut mit ihnen und habe die Haltung des Ministeriums nie verstanden. Als ob diese kleinen Inseln wirklich etwas anderes wären als die ganze Welt, etwas besseres.“  
„Pass bloß auf, was du über Schottland sagst, Jonathan, Minerva kämpft wie eine Löwin nicht nur für ihre Schüler und ihr Haus, sondern auch für ihre stolze Nation. Man könnte meinen, Sie sei eine Nachfahrin von William Wallace.“, klärte Dumbledore auf.  
„Ich bin stolze Schottin, aber für unser Ministerium kann ich mich nur schämen. Und dann noch dieser Minister!“, beklagte sich McGonagall.  
„Da haben Sie etwas mit den Bayern gemeinem, auch wenn die Wilhelms bei uns eher als preußische Könige Geschichte geschrieben haben. Und über Minister Fudge ärgert man sich in Berlin wie auch Straßburg ebenfalls mehrfach am Tag.“, scherzte Herzog gut gelaunt.

„Sei es für heute darum, Minerva, über Cornelius ärgere ich mich morgen wieder. Heute warst du es, die auf dumme Gedanken kam, fürchte ich.“, unterbrach der Schulleiter diesen Austausch.  
„Findest du es wirklich so eine dumme Idee von mir, dich um die Ernennung eines neuen Stellvertreters zu bitten? Noch dazu, ohne dass du meine Gründe kennst?“, McGonagalls Frage klang ungewohnt angriffslustig und so bestimmend im Ton, wie es normalerweise nur ihre Schüler zu hören bekamen, „Ich weiß, dass du für deinen Job lebst und Hogwarts ist auch ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens, wird es immer bleiben, aber es gibt da noch etwas anderes. Das sollten wir aber vielleicht besser morgen unter vier Augen besprechen.“  
Herzog widersprach: „Aber nicht doch, Minerva, jetzt sind Sie doch gerade hier. Ich werde morgen früh im Ministerium erwartet und muss auch noch zurückflohen. Bin ohnehin schon länger hier als geplant.“, er deutete aus dem Fenster, wo die sommerliche Dämmerung mittlerweile völlig der Dunkelheit gewichen war.   
Mit einem sanften Ruck begann sich das merkwürdig aussehende Gefährt, in dem er saß, rückwärts vom Tisch weg zu bewegen, um dann etwas nach links zu drehen, in Richtung des Kamins. Offensichtlich magisch angetrieben, denn der Besitzer drehte weder an den Rädern, noch verwendete er den kleinen Schalthebel an der rechten Seite der Armlehne. Ebensowenig drehten sich die Räder, sondern schwebten stattdessen kaum merklich über dem unebenen Steinboden des Schlosses. Dennoch wäre es für Muggel wohl eine perfekte Illusion, überlegte Minerva McGonagall, während ihr neuer Bekannter sich verabschiedete, mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Feuer im Kamin anfachte und sich mitsamt seines Gefährts in die Flammen begab, um Bruchteile einer Sekunde später verschwunden zu sein. Bei Gelegenheit würde sie Albus näher zu Jonathan Herzog und seinem Gefährt ausfragen müssen, denn dass er einfach nur zu bequem war, das konnte sie sich nun auch nicht vorstellen. Erst einmal aber würde der Schulleiter wohl sie ausfragen.  
„Also, Minerva“, setzte Dumbledore auch gleich an, „Was hast du auf dem Herzen, dass du deine Position aufgeben möchtest? Ich muss zugeben, dass die Situation mich heute etwas überrascht.“  
Die resolute Hexe rang mit sich, immerhin ging es um sehr emotionale Ereignisse: „Albus, ich... du weißt doch, wie sehr ich und Elphinstone uns damals gewünscht haben, uns früher getroffen zu haben, um Kinder zu haben.“, setzte sie schließlich an, während die Erinnerung an ihren viel zu früh verstorbenen Ehemann ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieben, „Am Ende blieb mir nur der enge Kontakt zu unseren Nichten und Neffen.“ Sie schluchzte leise und zog ein kariertes Taschentuch aus der Tasche, um sich die Augen zu reiben. Dumbledore legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter und strich ihr beruhigend über den Arm. Er wusste genau, wie sehr dieser Schicksalsschlag seine Freundin wenige Jahre nach dem Falls Voldemorts zugesetzt hatte und ihr noch immer nachhing.  
„Du wolltest mir aber doch etwas schönes berichten.“, erinnerte er sie dann und bemerkte zufrieden, wie sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete: „Ich habe heute die Nachricht von einem meiner Neffen erhalten. Er wird bald Vater und möchte gerne, dass ich Patin für seine Tochter werde. Und ich – ich habe ja gesagt!“, verkündete sie stolz.  
„Das ist doch wundervoll!“, reagierte Dumbledore auf diese Nachricht begeistert, „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Minerva. Jetzt hast du doch noch eine Gelegenheit, allen zu zeigen, was für eine tolle Großmutter in dir steckt.“  
Nachdem die Tränen getrocknet waren, sorgte Dumbledore mit einem Schnipsen eine Flasche guten Feuerwhisky und zwei Gläser, die er füllte: „Ich finde, darauf sollten wir anstoßen. Es gibt genug Sorgen, da sollten wir die kleinen Momente der Freude nutzen. Und wir finden schon eine Lösung, um dir etwas mehr Zeit und freie Ferien zu verschaffen. Neben einem neuen neuen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und für Zaubertränke ist das ja eine eher kleine Herausforderung“, verkündete er mit erhobenem Glas und stieß mit seiner Kollegin und auf sie an – wenn er auch ein wenig nachdenklich war.


End file.
